Breeze
by Plaidi
Summary: Sesshomaru is silent. Sesshomaru is cruel. Sesshomaru is singular, at least until his two tag-alongs catch up. Yet when Sesshomaru succumbs to an olfactory intrigue during a brisk walk, his three-word reputation will be, disapprovingly enough, changed.
1. Chapter 1

　濾す飯堆

B R E E Z E 

yaoi edition

Story, Story Line, and Art (c) Caitlin Edmundson

'Inuyasha', storyline, characters and backgrounds (c) Rumiko Takahashi

Couples: SessRaku, InuKag

**THE BEGINNING**

Sesshomaru could hear the voice from within the darkness of his mind.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Hmmm. It was familiar. But who would dare to awaken the Great Lord Sesshomaru from his much desired afternoon doze?

"Lord Sesshomaru, look!"

This was becoming quite bothersome. This one person must have a death wish. Sesshomaru would not rouse for a mere civilian. Hah! He could kill while in slumber, let no one mistake him.

"Please wake up!"

_Will they ever leave me be?_ Sesshomaru spoke. He found that the only possible way in which to rid himself of this block-of-tranquillity was to open his eyes. And so, he did.

The first thing he saw was a smiling young girl with chocolate brown hair. Ah, Rin. She had grown so much. Her hair had lightened considerably from the constant travel in the direct sun. In both extended fists, she held two large bunches of yellow flowers. She was fourteen years old now.

"Daffodils!" she piped. "I found them near the camp site, and I thought you might like them."

Sesshomaru watched her laugh. He felt no want to be close to pollen infested plants, but he made no move to say so.

"Rin, do not wander from my side again," was all he said in his stern tone.

Rin looked to the grass, tucking the flowers behind her back. 

"I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru. I won't do it again. I just thought that they were so pretty! I wanted to pick them for you!"

Sesshomaru pardoned the girl...this once. Of course, he would overlook the rest of her mistakes as well as that one. He had no care for this human girl. He simply kept her alive for his own benefit.

Rin placed the flowers near the inuyoukai lord's legs and smiled. She loved Sesshomaru more than anyone could ever love anything. It was a pure love, and not for anyone's benefit. She felt...an admiring love. It was truly something mutual.

A noise caught Rin's attention from behind her. She spotted a small flock of birds flying away from them across the sky. 

"Lord Sesshomaru, what are those?" she asked him as she watched.

"Those are mockingbirds," he answered softly. He was troubled.

"They're beautiful!" Rin chirped. Her brown eyes wide with wonder.

'Those birds should not be flying to the north. They should be in the south, but that is where they are flying away from. Could there be a disturbance? Perhaps a demon rogue? This Sesshomaru has not sensed anything besides the aura of Rin. Could it be that the demon can suppress its aura?' the inuyoukai puzzled.

Sesshomaru stood. "We are leaving now, Rin."

As the duo walked a ways down the path, Sesshomaru stopped once again. He sniffed the air inconspicuously. His nose picked up a scent that smelled quite sweet; like flowers and honey. But after a moment, the smell began to burn at his nostrils. He found it curious.

Rin followed behind her keeper through a bamboo thicket, a forest, a clearing and finally to the walls of a great castle. She didn't see how Sesshomaru had found it from where they were. Was she missing something? She felt like she had been in a trance the whole time.

"Lord Sesshomaru, where are we?" she wondered aloud.

It took Sesshomaru no less than a second to recognize the grand structure he stood before. He instructed Rin to go away from him and to find a village to keep her. He said that he would fetch her later on.

"But... Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Her tone was sullen only because she knew she would miss him. She took a final look at his majestic visage before running off in the exact direction she had come from.

Had Jakken still been living Sesshomaru would have had him accompany her. Jakken, however, was dead. Sesshomaru hadn't brought him back because he had disposed of the Tenseiga, having thought it to be useless after all. He was wary to enter the castle due to his knowledge of what could lay within. He feared no demon, but he knew he was ill equipped to face a large opponent. His Tokijin had rejected him but a few weeks earlier. Apparently the weapon could think for itself, as it found Sesshomaru too weak 'at heart' to be worthy enough to wield it any longer. Now Sesshomaru simply had his Whip of Light and his left arm. He could make due, but he was more cautious.

'This Sesshomaru will see just what has led him to this dump of a place.'

Sesshomaru walked through the gates without hesitation of what might be waiting for him. He still had high thought of himself though he had a large lack in artillery. He had confidence that whatever entity was in there, its life was as good as wasted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Inside of the castle the air was dense, heavy, and thick with haze. The hallways and rooms were dark. The wood seemed to be wet, but there was no scent of moisture. It was crowded with an eerie silence, and with each step that Sesshomaru took, his boot echoed into the darkness.

His golden, cat-ish eyes peered about. He did not feel uneasy, but he knew that something that was familiar lurked within those walls. Sesshomaru stopped short. He caught the same sweet stench from earlier. Through the haze it had been hard for him to track, but now the acidic floral smell was filling his nose like water to a pot. He continued on into the structure, with every foot he travelled the smell got stronger.

At last he came to a room that housed nothing but a dark stairway that led into a basement, no doubt. There, Sesshomaru picked up an aura that was not only his own. He could sense that something was down there, and he had a good idea of what it was.

Sesshomaru walked down the steps without care, but his Whip of Light was at the ready. His mouth turned downward into a frown. This was just as he had expected.

Piled up together in heaps and some scattered about, hundreds or maybe even hundreds of thousands of demons stank up the room. The corpses released the haze from their rotting flesh similar to how a flower would release oxygen. They all seemed to have a calm expression on their faces, meaning that they weren't slaughtered in battle.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru whipped his head to the right. He heard movement. His eyes adjusted to the dimness of the room and he was able to see a silhouette of a man. He snarled. He knew this would happen.

The man he was seeing was surrounded by the corpses. He faced one and his tongue lashed out of his mouth, wrapping around the dead body and dragging it into his jaws. He devoured the beast at least thrice his size as though it was merely a spaghetti noodle. There was then the noise of something growing or mutating. Following that, a chuckle echoed through the basement.

"Sesshomaru. What an unlikely guest." The voice was smooth and eerie. It didn't seem to have a specific direction. The voice sounded like it was coming from all around you.

Sesshomaru tensed at the sound of his name being said by the voice. His fingertips glowed with a green light; his only remaining weapon.

"Naraku," was all the inuyoukai muttered in a tone smothered in hatred and disgust.

There was another sound of movement.

"Stop your hiding. You act like a child." Sesshomaru had known about Naraku's usual tactic of hiding in the shadows and striking without warning. He grew tired of that game. He was not deciding to give the demon a chance to face him fully, but rather he was allowing him to gaze upon his killer before death.

"_Ku ku ku_. Sesshomaru, do you think me so foolish? I know that if I were to appear before you, you would have the upper hand. As long as I remain hidden, you cannot touch me. Not as this haze is slowly draining your energy." Naraku sounded confident.

That made Sesshomary angry. "You have no chance either way." His Whip of Light glowed and he drew his remaining appendage back and attacked. There was the sound of a hit.

Another demon disappeared from the piles through the thick purple haze.

'So Naraku must have taken the hit. He is trying to heal himself. He thinks that he is safe in this fog, but this Sesshomaru will prove that theory to be wrong.' Sesshomaru attacked in multiple directions, sensing Naraku's constant movements.

"Do not think that I will attack you, Sesshomaru. There is another target here that I find much more interesting." Naraku's voice was chilling this time, making Sesshomaru shiver just a bit.

'Another target?' It took Sesshomaru a moment, but he too could sense another presence besides his own and Naraku's. It was behind him, hiding in the demon corpses. Sesshomaru lashed out, slicing many of the bodies in half. He had discovered the third guest.

Rin hopped out of the pile. She was coughing very badly and her clothes were being eaten away by the acidic demon blood that covered her now.

"Rin. You have disobeyed me." Sesshomaru was very angered, but he remained in his position. His glare was cold, and he could tell that it had an impact on the little girl.

"I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru! I didn't mean to disobey you, but...I missed you, so I came back. Please don't be angry with me!" she pleaded, coughing afterwards.

Sesshomaru quickly pulled her to his side and jumped out of the way as a tentacle shot out of the haze.

Sesshomaru went to catch his breath from the small shock he had received. He took notice of the strange smell that made his head feel clouded. He knew what it was immediately. He pushed Rin towards the door.

"Rin, GO!" he yelled to her, giving her a glare.

"But Lord Sesshomaru..." she protested.

"**GO**!"

Rin took a final look and ran up the stairs, this time leaving for real. She would find a village that would accept her and take care of her as she waited for her mater to come for her.

Sesshomaru covered his lower face with his sleeve, trying to block out the poison miasma that Naraku had released. He could still smell the scent from before seeping through his clothing, and so he tried to hold his breath in for as long as he could but without success. Sesshomaru's eyes became clouded over as the toxins from the scent along with the poisons of the miasma entered his body. He felt his limbs numbing. He couldn't move.

Naraku at last appeared before the pureblooded demon. His long, wavy black hair pooling down his back. His pale skin, red eyes, and blue eyeshadow seemed blurred.

"The miasma and my special scent are taking effect, it seems. How funny that you should be susceptible to it but your human girl was not," Naraku sneered. His face became close to Sesshomaru's.

"I will...kill you..." Sesshomaru felt weak. 'What is this?!'

"I think not. You are numb from your neck down, my friend. You will have no such pleasures today. You see, the toxins you are inhaling right now are something that only I can create. I am the source of the scent that brought you here. It seems that you are in heat, Sesshomaru, otherwise you would not have followed the trail to my lair." Naraku explained, smirking all the while.

"This Sesshomaru has no desire in the nine plains of hell to mate with something as disgusting as you, nor does he have any desire to mate at all." The inuyoukai had regained his consciousness, but he still found himself unable to move.

Naraku chuckled. "I must once again disagree. Had you no desire to mate with me you would not have been able to smell my scent. You would not have followed it either if you had not found it appealing. You lie to yourself, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru glared directly into the red eyes of his nemesis. He had no fear. He guaranteed himself that the battle to come would be over quickly.

Naraku raised a hand, transforming it into a tenticle. He placed it on Sesshomaru's lower arm. The tenticle began to bury itself beneath the arm's skin. It touched the core muscle, poisoning it with miasma. The arm in a whole was now useless. At the same time, Naraku had another tenticle slither up the sleeve and caress the stump of the arm that Inuyasha severed. 

"Stop your touching of me with your filthy hands," Sesshomaru hissed. His temper was rising, but he knew that with his arms useless he would have no chance of transforming.

"Hnn hnn hnn, I don't think you can talk, Sesshomaru. How do you propose that you can keep me from touching you?"

Sesshomaru hated to act like his 'idiotic' half brother, Inuyasha, but he had no choice in the current matter. His nemesis was putting his hands all over him, and Sesshomaru knew that something was going on that he didn't like. He bared his fangs at the evil entity before him.

"Acting to your true nature, are we? Heh, you resemble a stray mutt when you show me your pearly whites," Naraku cooed.

Sesshomaru had endured enough taunting. He lashed forward at a high speed so that his torso moved an extra foot. His fangs pierced the flesh on his captor's neck.

"Poison...fang..." the silver-haired man growled, his golden glare ablaze.

"Think again. You forget who you are dealing with in your rash attempts at freedom." Naraku's grin became even more unnerving as he flexed his neck muscles, sending a cloud of toxic gases spewing into Sesshomaru's eyes, nose, and down his throat.

Gagging, the inuyoukai was forced to release. He was so disappointed in himself for allowing himself to be captured by such a weak being. But little did he know, Naraku had used the Shikon no Tama for his own selfish gain and turned himself into a full-blooded demon. He had since been able to suppress his aura, giving him the vantage point he needed to lure Sesshomaru into his lair.

"What do you...want with me...? Why have you gone to so much to subdue me here...?" Sesshomaru gasped from the poisons now running through his veins.

"For the precise reason you followed the scent, Sesshomaru. You could smell it, and you were attracted. That signifies your attraction to me. You had a desire to mate, and I am fulfilling that hunger for you. Better me do it here than you having to hunt down 'the suitable youkai bitch'. I am a full youkai now. I've been suppressing my aura from you. How else would you have come here if you had known it was me? You would have come to kill me, but whether that was the case or not you would still be in the place that you're in now."

His head was spinning. Before he fell unconscious, Sesshomaru spoke once more. "What is this poison for? Do you only plan to mate with me after my body ceases to function?"

"Oh no. The toxins coarsing through your body are at my command. I can remove them whenever I choose. However, I will use them to keep you here until your heat is over."

Naraku's tentacle wrapped itself around the stump in the sleeve and began to writhe. They were creating something. At this, Sesshomaru yelled out loud. The pain in his arm was more than even he could bear. His kimono sleeve was burned away as he gazed exhaustedly at the new arm that Naraku had crafted for him. It was exactly the same as the arm that used to occupy the space before.

"What...is this?"

"I created a new arm for you. No tricks this time. I copied your cells with my demonic energy and replaced the muscles and bones that were missing. Think of it as a little...gift." His tone hid something that Sesshomaru caught.

"This Sesshomaru is not as foolish as you think him. What do you gain in return for this?" His eyes narrowed, his frown from before returning.

"I expect nothing in return except for you to remain in my castle with me."

"I will not become your pet. Remove the arm. I refuse your offer."

"Oh, Sesshomaru, it was not an offer. It is a fact. You are now linked to me. If you wander too far from my castle without my consent, you will feel the pain. I will allow you to visit your companions, but as long as you remain on the path straight to them and do not stray. Should you stray... Let's not go there."

"I refuse to become linked to your filth! I refuse everything. I will mate with another. Never in my last days would I ever--!"

Naraku's poisons began to eat away at Sesshomaru. He gasped for breath under the feeling. 'How can I feel all of this? Before, I knew nothing of pain. Now I am being held in chains by this worthless wretch. Something has become wrong with me.'

Naraku's breath could be felt hot on Sesshomaru's lips. "You have no choice in the matter," he muttered huskily. His eyes closed and he attacked the inuyoukai's mouth with force. His tongue elongated within, slithering down the captive's throat and making him gag.

Sesshomaru could feel his heat rising. He denied it, but he was indeed very much attracted to the noticeable power that radiated off of the darker man. He fought for dominance with his abductor, almost vomiting once again as the tongue tasted his innards. He bit the tasting organ with his fangs, tearing it off.

Naraku looked angered; his brow furrowed and his red eyes glowing.

Sesshomaru looked cold as he spat the bloody extension of flesh onto the ground where it wriggled, eventually turning to dust.

"You have made a very unwise choice," Naraku overshadowed Sesshomaru, preparing himself for what he had planned next.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Naraku wrapped tentacles around the dog demon and threw him through the ceiling into the upper floors. He walked up his stairs, collected the male who lay on the wood ground and floated to his personal chambers.

The room was as large as a single rice field. Of course it was significantly dim. There was one lantern alight in each corner of the area. The air felt like it had just rained on a cool autumn day, and it smelled like that as well. There was tatami on the ground and paintings of demons all around. It looked like a throne room for an emperor in a true castle.

Naraku tossed him into the middle of the room, sitting on his knees next to the intoxicated man. He began to remove his outer robes as well as his amours. His tentacles disappeared for the time being, and he let his hair down from his normal ponytail so as for it to flow down his naked back.

"I will allow you the use of your arms, Sesshomaru, but be warned. Should I have to, I will kill you."

The weakened other scoffed. "You couldn't ever have the power."

Naraku smirked. "Remove your armour."

Sesshomaru found himself able to control his appendages. He untied the red strings, the sash and he undid the leather straps that held his thick armour over him. He wore now his silk kimono and boots.

Naraku sat back. "Enlighten me," he teased.

Sesshomaru felt the pure evil energy flowing from the demon's body. He had longed for that kind of strength. It made his heat rise even more. He felt the true feeling of 'want'. He smoothly pulled down the shoulders of his gown, revealing moon pale skin that was milky to the touch. He was not shy in the slightest, but to use a more manly term, 'reserved.'

Naraku crawled over on all fours, making sure that his aura was most definitely sensible. He ran his fingertips ever so lightly over Sesshomaru's shoulders. He knew that his own skin was smooth like a wet pebble, and this made him more confident. He slid the kimono open. His hand wandered inside and he touched the slightly chiselled muscles that detailed the pureblood inu. He found himself tracing a nipple, but stopped that after finding that he enjoyed it too much.

Sesshomaru felt mesmerized. He knew he would feel this way, but he expected it to be at the hands of a drop-dead-gorgeous female. Since it turned out to be a male that was pleasing him, he decided that he would still remain the one that was on top. He tackled the dark demon to the floor, his haori falling to the bends in his elbows. He pinned Naraku down with his new mobilities, glaring coldly down at him. He had gone through enough play.

"If we are to mate, then stop this wasting of time." he snarled.

"_Ku ku ku_. I knew you would feel this way."

Sesshomaru was noticeably taken aback, but he was soon over it. His look remained icy. He was on the brink, and then he delved into it. He attacked Naraku's mouth, stabbing his gums with his fangs and drawing actual blood. He tasted this and was fired up. 

It seemed that Naraku had a different viewpoint on the situation. He was not happy about being on the bottom, and so he flipped Sesshomaru onto the floor. That was better. He let his tongue elongate once again, licking down the pale chest, the chiselled stomach, down to the inch past the bellybutton. He felt invigorated as the silver haired male shivered.

"Why do you continue to stall?!" Sesshomaru was more in denial that he thought. He felt an unfamiliar longing in his groin that he wanted attended to immediately.

"Patience..."

Naraku removed his kimono haori so that it was completely off and discarded somewhere to the side. He leaned down and kissed Sesshomaru's neck. While doing so, he pressed his groin onto his leg.

Sesshomaru, through his haze of pleasure, felt the hardening against his kneecap. He felt a bit uneasy about what he knew was to come.

After many moments, the two were completely exposed to each other, the only clothes being Sesshomaru's kimono to cover them both so that they would not catch cold. Naraku had teased his captive quite enough, and now he planned on going in for a meal.

Sesshomaru strained to keep his neck up while trying to watch. He saw those red eyes and the face they belonged to disappear between his legs. A moment later, his skull dropped back to the floor in his shock of being taken in. He tried to contain the ecstasy he felt when Naraku's tongue traced the circumference of his base, but alas he could not. His eyes closed off from the world, he tilted his chin to the ceiling, calling out.

Naraku appeared once more, seeming let down.

"I was expecting you to flood into my mouth, but you did not."

Sesshomaru, through his gasps for air, managed, "You...should have guessed...that I would not be...so easy..."

"We'll train you in the weeks to come. We rest now. I can't have you too exhausted for when I need you later on." Naraku chuckled and held his prize in his arms.

It must've been at least four o'clock in the morning by modern standards. Sesshomaru's eyes opened. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, eying the sleeping person next to him. He sat up without moving anything, and slowly put on his outer kimono. His fingertips glowed a faint green and he directed them at Naraku's exposed neck.

The green pounced out, slashing the darker man's neck in half. His head rolled onto the floor, and he then turned to dust.

'A demon puppet. I should have known.' Sesshomaru thought with frustration.

"I knew you would attempt to kill me. That's why I planned ahead." 

Sesshomaru whipped his head to the sliding rice doors to his right. His glare more intense that ever, he prepared his Whip of Light once again.

"Do you truly plan on killing me? After all the fun we had but moments ago..." Naraku cooed.

"Silence! You are the dirt beneath my shoes; lowly filth that can only dream of spawning with me." He took a step forward as a warning.

"_Ku ku_. I can have anyone I wish to spawn with. I could get that pest of a monk with my curse, I could have that idiotic half brother of yours...or maybe, I shall court that little girl you travel so cheerfully with..."

"You will not touch Rin!!" Sesshomaru lunged at Naraku, barely missing him with his Poison Claws. He spun on the edge and flew across the room, tackling the demon to the ground. Little did he know that he was playing right into the evil man's grasp.

"Hnn hnn... So eager, are we?" Naraku purred as a misconception from Sesshomaru being on top of him.

Sesshomaru made a gagging noise and pulled his hand back, his Poison Claws lighting up the section of the room. He was about to deal the final blow when Naraku suddenly threw him across the room once again. He was wrapped up by a tentacle then slowly placed in the center of the room on his kimono once again.

"Don't think that I am so easy to defeat, Sesshomaru. You of all people should know about a formidable opponent. I can't have you bruised. Just give up." Naraku placed himself next to the pale demon, whose silver hair pooled around his shoulders and on the floor surrounding him, resembling a steel puddle. 

"Nara...ku... I will kill you... Nngh..." The inuyoukai found his wind to be knocked out of him. He took several deep breaths to stabilize his quickly beating heart. He did not like the feeling of exhaustion that he was experiencing. 'I must be low on energy. I should consume something soon...'

"Feeling a little weak? Perhaps you should have something to eat."

"I will consume nothing that you offer." Sesshomaru was rigid.

"If you do not replenish what energy is lost, then you will continue to grow weak. But if that is what you want, be my guest." Naraku wrapped his arms around his self-proclaimed 'lover', pulling him to his chest. His red eyes closed as he truly prepared to sleep, muttering, "Sooner or later, you will find yourself taking everything that I offer." He nuzzled Sesshomaru's neck and licked it, pressing his member to the inuyoukai's backside.

Sesshomaru lay as stiffly as a board in the other youkai's arms. He hated this. He wanted to be done with everything, but he knew he wouldn't be let go until Naraku had his fill of the feasts of the flesh. The inu wanted to go and fetch Rin, have a nice, steamy hot spring bath (without Rin), and continue walking. 

'This Sesshomaru is not pleased with the current situation. Unfortunately, I must follow someone else's wishes should my freedom be granted.' Sesshomaru's little shoulder devil appeared, saying, "That Sesshomaru must do what this oaf wants. If we are both to be free, then play along! Become the 'koishii' of this filth." Surprisingly, Sesshomaru felt a drive to do so. But it wasn't his little devil's instructions. His body felt naturally attracted to Naraku unexplainably. Perhaps it was the pure power that was continuing to radiate? Or was it the devious intentions that Naraku harboured towards him? We can't know, but it sure was working anomalies.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sesshomaru was reacting to the feelings within him. He couldn't control himself. He found himself turning into Naraku's grasp, making his silky smooth chest rub against his. His hands cupped Naraku's face and slowly made their way into his black hair, where they massaged his scalp. Sesshomaru's eyes closed halfway in a hypnotized manner as his soft lips grazed the other man's.

Naraku shivered. This was what he was about to introduce, only from behind. How could the inu have known...? But who cared at the time being? Naraku's eyes looked at the ceiling as he inhaled deeply. His groin heated, but he was not about to be so urgent. 'Tis best to milk the cow slowly to obtain more butter,' he thought, a saying he remembered Kikyo telling him when he complained about his burns when he was still Onigumo.

Sesshomaru took Naraku's lips in full, kissing slowly. He savoured his lips, nipping at the bottom and tracing its outline with his tongue. He entered without knocking, tasting each of Naraku's teeth and his tongue as well.

Naraku got swept up into it, making his tongue spiral around his other's. He pressed his groin into the inu's, trying to convey how much he needed...wanted... him.

Sesshomaru could feel the 'want', but chose to tease for a while. He chuckled.

Naraku exhaled sharply and deeply. "Are you doing this...just so you can...leave me sooner?" he muttered.

"I assure you, I am...strangely attracted to you. But do not expect me to become soft. My feelings are simply physical, nothing emotional."

Sesshomaru did not wait for a reply to his cold remark. He proceeded to kiss Naraku's neck, collarbone, and eventually suck lightly at his chest. He trailed his long fingernails against Naraku's light four pack, drawing spirals around his bellybutton.

"Stop this... Do not think that you will be having all the fun..." Naraku kissed Sesshomaru and looked deeply into his polished eyes. He put his leg over the inu's hip, pressing the two together even more. He then wrapped one arm around Sesshomaru's neck, making their chests meet.

"Naraku... What are you...!!"

Naraku's hand wormed its way between their bodies. He placed them so close together so that they could both feel everything. He finally found Sesshomaru and cupped most of him in his hand. He stroked most of his length between his finger and his thumb, paying special attention to the tip, which he squeezed.

Sesshomaru sunk his claws deep into Naraku's back. Never had he felt such a sensation. His eyes were wide open, and he was trying more than his hardest not to make a sound, nor to let go.

"What's the matter? Can't handle it?"

Sesshomaru created poison on the tips of his nails, making it go into Naraku's flesh. He smirked through what he was feeling as Naraku hissed from the pain.

"Can't handle it?" Sesshomaru used Naraku's own cockiness against him.

"Nngh..." Naraku decided that he shouldn't wreck the moment he was finally in by making a rash comeback.

Sesshomaru felt the longing in his groin once again. He wondered why his body was acting up so badly. Normally had he have been mating a female like he was supposed to be doing, he wouldn't have felt this strange, alienish phenomena more than once. This was getting a bit ridiculous.

"What troubles you?" Naraku seemed to notice the lack of speech or movement.

Golden eyes narrowed but with a face that couldn't be denied, Sesshomaru took Naraku's wrist in his hand. He began by kissing the top of it, not trying to show submission at all, but to give a hint that he was going to use the hand for something of his own benefit.

Naraku seemed pleased. He was seemingly thinking that it was finally going to get somewhere, and boy was he correct.

Sesshomaru kissed Naraku's jawline. "Why must you make me so peculiar? Why can't you leave me be?" he muttered hotly on his neck.

Naraku quaked, his eyes closed in anticipation. "I cannot leave you alone...for reasons exactly like that..."

Sesshomaru, Naraku's wrist still in his grasp, rolled so that he was on top. He peered down at the dark man with hazed eyes, his lips parted innocently. This was a trait that you would not see in Sesshomaru.

"How deep is your desire to please me? To touch me?" he asked, his voice airy and almost feminine.

Naraku had to force himself to focus now. He wondered why his 'lover' kept stalling with him!

"My desires to please you are deeper than the River Styx, but my desire to touch you far greater. To combine them...there can be no current comparison..." he managed to huff. The dark man propped himself up on his remaining elbow. He got a full view of Sesshomaru, and he thought that every last inch of him was scrumptious. He opened his mouth, his tongue stretching to almost brush the tender flesh of the lower stomach, but was caught in the fist of the inu.

"Ah, ah, ahh," he mused as he allowed the oral organ freedom. "If you want to please me and feel me so deeply, then..."

Sesshomaru lay next to the dark man on the floor. He guided Naraku's wrist to the heated place between his legs, but released it right as he was about to touch. He rolled over, his back to Naraku. He seemed to have lost his vigour to continue. He didn't feel the spark.

"Come now. Don't run away just yet," Naraku mused. He was still in the mood a bit too much to be disappointed so easily. He pushed himself against the inuyoukai, reaching over his hip beneath the blanket-like kimono to touch his leg. He greatly wanted to be a bit more adventurous, but his instincts told him not to just yet.

"I no longer have the motive. This Sesshomaru wishes to sleep now." The gold eyes closed, and soft breathing soon followed.

'This may take months to occur. By then, his heat will have gone. I must make my move after he has gotten sufficient amounts of rest. He will not escape me forever.' Naraku draped his hand loosely across Sesshomaru's stomach and fell asleep also with his head on the inu's shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_Heat. Rush. Back pain. All of it was combined at that moment. Sesshomaru was confused as to where he was. He saw at least eight nurses in white kimonos hurrying about him, asking if he felt alright or if he needed anything. Once he looked around a bit more, he noticed that he was in a calm room. He also came to view that he was naked and in a bed with white sheets and a very comfortable mattress._

_'What is this place? For what reason am I here?' he wondered. His thoughts were clouded. 'Could it be that I was subjected to illness?'_

_Pain. Movement from within._

_Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open as he felt frantic squirming. But the movement...was inside of him. It had taken him that long to acknowledge the curious lump beneath the sheets in front of him. It was a very large lump, actually. He placed a hand on top of it. He could feel his own touch, and so he concluded that the lump was attached to him. He glanced beneath his sheets only to find that it was his stomach protruding outwards like that._

_'W-What...?!'_

_There was then a pain that rolled throughout his body. Beads of sweat appeared on his face. His eyes clenched shut, his teeth grinding, his fists clawing at his belly. The pain disappeared. _

_Sesshomaru attempted to catch his breath, but before he even knew he was out of breath another round of the hurt spread over him. He summoned one of the nurses that was wandering through the hall._

_"What is...this...this...pain...?!" he struggled._

_The nurse took a second to process, and then yelled for help. She was soon surrounded by six others, all of which looked determined. The nurse crawled behind Sesshomaru and placed his head in her lap. She massaged his shoulders and nodded firmly to the rest._

_Four nurses stationed themselves around his lower half. They raised his legs, spreading them apart while peering between. They jumped closer when Sesshomaru called out from an intensified pain roll. The remaining two nurses had planted themselves near the original nurse. One was wiping Sesshomaru's forehead while another held his hand and used words of encouragement._

_"What in the fires of hell is going on?!" he hissed through another roll._

_"Sesshomaru-tama, you're birthing! Please focus your energy on responding to the contractions!" the encouraging nurse instructed._

_'Birthing...!!'_

Sesshomaru awoke staring into two crimson eyes. His heart was pounding out of his chest, his bangs sticking to his forehead. He was covered in a cold sweat.

"What is wrong? Your tossing about and moaning woke me. You're also sweating like a pig." Naraku updated. He was worried, but he didn't appear to be in the slightest.

"I was... In a night hallucination...I saw that I was...birthing..." The inu was struggling with his normally exquisite speech. He found himself to be very startled. He feared nothing.

"Birthing, eh? Hnn hnn... You **are** in heat. Night hallucinations such as that occur at times. Now sleep. You are continuing to weaken." Naraku just wanted to be horizontal with the youkai lord since he had to sit up to comfort his 'love.' "I can't have my fun if you get too weak."

Sesshomaru was hinting that he was getting angry. His eyes closed and he fell backward onto his pillow.

Naraku thought it best not to anger his other, and so he attempted to amend things by degrading his reputation...very badly...

Sesshomaru smirked inside when Naraku nuzzled him underneath his chin.

"...Sesshomaru...You know me too well to even dare to think that I meant that completely." The dark man's voice had a purr, and he pouted fakely.

"This Sesshomaru...!!" There was a cramp in his lower stomach. He twitched so untraceably that Naraku thought that he had something in his eye. It only LOOKED like he was blinking. 'It cannot be...' Sesshomaru gasped mentally. He would never in his wildest dreams admit it, not even to himself, but he was...freaking out.

Naraku could smell the change in his scent. He knew about Sesshomaru's worry. He had his saimyosho deliver food from a nearby village.

"Fear not, koishii. You are merely lacking in nutrition. There is no need for such exaggerated feelings." Naraku's voice had gone back to its usual iciness. His voice a whisper like always, he tilted Sesshomaru's face towards him.

Sesshomaru was dragged out of his brief daze by the cold tone. He snatched his jaw away from touch, muttering, "I am not your koishii."

Naraku shifted. He was aching to finish what was started earlier that night. He was trying to coax Sesshomaru into the idea without actually giving away what he was doing. That's just how he rolled. He is a natural at leading people on. However, he did not acquire the patience of a saint.

"I will say it only once more: I refuse anything you offer unto me," Sesshomaru stated. His eyes opened a bit wider as Naraku whispered hotly into his ear.

"I offered you myself, didn't I? You seemed to desire that more than anything I have ever seen..."

"**SILENCE!**"

Sesshomaru forced himself out of Naraku's hold. He had been having enough. He didn't care whether he was in heat or not. He quickly reclothed and armoured himself.

"This Sesshomaru has been vigilant in his attempts to mate with you, but now you have worn his patience. I leave you. If I find that you have followed me or have sent some of your filth lackeys to track me down, I will kill whomever happens to be nearest." Without response, he turned to walk out of the castle.

The path was clear. The road ahead was in plain sight. No interference with demons or humans so far. No interference with the arm...yet. It had been almost four hours ago that he had claimed his leave from his captor, and now Sesshomaru was at least forty miles from Naraku's castle. Yes. Quite speedy for someone like him.

'I have yet to be reminded that I belong to him. I, Sesshomaru, belong to no one. That Naraku filth especially.'

But, though his hatred for Naraku burned hotter than a googolplex of suns, his icy heart at the very bottom, began to melt at the thought of him. He clutched at his chest angrily, ripping two small holes in the elegant fabric. His golden eyes singed the ground before him. He was so much in denial that it hurt.

The Devil Sesshomaru appeared once again.

'Go to him. You know you want to,' the wee demon snickered.

"Be silent you vermin." replied the cold tone.

'Oooh, so stingy. You know you can't deny your heat for much longer. That amount of time being a few more moments.' The Mini Sesshomaru then disappeared.

Sesshomaru stopped walking. He closed his eyes and breathed in sharply, exhaling slowly. He was enduring enough. True, even he couldn't deny that his heat was reaching its highest vulnerability point. His stomach clenched. The waves were coming.

A roll of light-headed-ness swept over him. He could barely feel his own head on his shoulders. It was the heat's doing.

'Curse this… I will return….if only for a moment. Not any longer. My instinctive needs are bludgeoning me. Naraku is but a tool to help me reach my normal state once again. After that, he shall be a rock that I step on while I travel.'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Naraku lay there, staring at the stars through the roof light of his ceiling. His eternal darkness over his castle made his life a little more bearable. He could bear the light, but recently his need to be enclosed in shade had become somewhat ridiculous.

He knew that Sesshomaru was returning to him. He wasn't nervous. He even knew why the silver haired male was trekking back so begrudgingly.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to go far. The warning was just an extra." he chuckled to himself. He moved away from the skylight as a droplet of rain fell through into the well.

"Hmm. I wonder if he'll need a bath to remedy him of the wet dog stench?" Naraku smirked as he saw the glimmer of his love's hair approaching his dwelling.

Sesshomaru allowed himself into the immense castle. He had no more desire to be there than a bird had the liking to sit upon a human finger.

"Naraku. Come out of your shadows." he hissed acidly.

No response.

He travelled deeper into the building before at last coming upon a room lit by a fire in a hearth. There were two large mattresses placed together, and the skylight had been given a glass cover, something that the Feudal Era had just came about in making.

"What…? Naraku! I grow tired of your games!" he roared into the area. Sesshomaru knew he was there.

"Then why don't we play elsewhere?" The voice had breathed from behind him, and Sesshomaru whirled around. He was only promptly captured in a fierce grinding of lips.

Naraku pushed the inu youkai down onto the large bed, pushing the shoulders of his kimono down.

"You know why I have returned. I am here for no more than that. Keep it in the beginning of your thoughts," Sesshomaru mumbled.

"Keep in your thoughts that you returned here when there are plenty of other demons scattered and searching for something like yourself." Naraku admonished.

"Silence."

Sesshomaru, his heat driving him mad, let himself loose. He tore Naraku's clothing away with his claws alone, nipping, sucking, tasting. His armour and kimono were disregarded in a far corner.

Naraku took in Sesshomaru once again, quicker this time. His mouth danced over every delicious inch, still being disappointed that the inu lord didn't come to him.

"Do you intend to mock me?" Naraku grouched.

Sesshomaru was not in the mood for talk. He grabbed Naraku's hair in his hands, yanking his head up to his own. His mouth was a dangerous inch away as he hotly commanded, "Take me…NOW."

Naraku, smirking at his sudden orders, remained having eye contact. He watched the lord's gaze become uncertain and smiled even more evilly. All he did was jerk his hips forward and that made Sesshomaru's eyes widen like dinner plates.

"Na…Nara…." He was lost for words. He had never been entered before. He now knew how all of the unfortunate youkai bitches he had mounted felt. He disliked it. He loved it. With a slight lower movement, he had been quickly pierced by Naraku. Magical.

"No more talking unless it involves you moaning my name within subject," Naraku ordered. He looked down at Sesshomaru, whose eyes were closed tightly as he was trying to accustom himself being intruded upon by the one he deemed to be 'filth.'

Sesshomaru grasped Naraku's lower arms, wrenching his grip tighter and tighter with each impending thrust. His mouth having a problem with remaining closed, his moans and groans were becoming more…feminine?

"Nara……..NARAKUN!!" he called during their hardest thrust yet.

Naraku was not exhausted yet, though he did remove himself from his self proclaimed uke. He turned upon his side to face the Sesshomaru who panted lightly.

"Do not inform me….that you are already finished……" he spat. It was then clear that the inu was beginning to get addicted.

"Oh….I am far from finished…," he panted back, his eyes shining crimson with lust, "…You don't have the slightest idea of what I have in store. I am merely….giving you time to prepare yourself."

"Prepare for what? You are simply trying to build suspense upon me so that I will think that you are doing more to me than you already are."

His heart melted a bit more, his needs: more than over the limit. Child's play was over with. It was every man for himself, and this was going to be one hell of a ride.

Sesshomaru, his hair falling around his shoulders like a silver waterfall, crawled over the darker man on all fours, looking down at him with those mystifying amber eyes. His lips were placed but a millimetre from his other's and for a likely purpose.

"Do you know…what I can do to you?" His tone was impatient, flustered, and wanting.

"Do not make me wonder. Show me…." Naraku only egged him on. He had brought forth his fun. Would he get the punishment that he deserved?

Sesshomaru smiled. That could foretell of baaaaaaad things.

The inutaisho had lined himself up with Naraku, though that was kept under wraps, or should I say 'under sheets,' until he decided he wanted his revenge.

"Narakun…," Sesshomaru muttered emotionlessly but all the more playfully onto his 'mate's' lips. He kissed him serenely, feeling his need for revenge seeping away…

…But remember, kids, who we're really dealing with.

Sesshomaru smirked as he thrust into the dark youkai so hard that he could have ruptured something within. Through his pleasures of hearing Naraku curse and squirm beneath him, he fixed his position further. He waited about a minute before venturing to make a rhythm.

"You….bastard…You stunning….bastard…" Naraku huffed. He decided to go along with it. His evil air was cursing him into actually enjoying the vengeful move.

Sesshomaru and Naraku went at it in its entirety this night, locking hips, lips, legs, and--other--things.

Sesshomaru devoured Naraku, being merciless in his desires. He licked the length, tasted the rest, and proceeded to swallow every drop that the hellion had to offer.

SESSHOMARU!!" he roared into the dusken sky. His eyes no longer visible, his jaw a slack.

Sesshomaru rocked back and forth to Naraku's quickened rhythm. His back arched with his fair legs, which Naraku placed over his shoulders.

More revenge.

Naraku went as deep as he could possibly go without causing internal damages. His tip hitting who-knew-what, he drew himself down to face the silver haired beauty. He smirked at the expression that Sesshomaru attempted to pull of, but could not as he made a final rocking gesture.

That sent Sesshomaru over the edge. He gripped the silken sheets, making rips and more tears along them. His head almost colliding with Naraku's, he jerked his gaze skyward and called outward. He breathed with intense labour as he felt the hotness of Naraku's passions released within his body.

A mass of sweat drenched bodies lay there, one continuing to try to milk the other for all he was made of.

Sesshomaru did not know why, but he felt saddened at that moment while he was trying to coax his new seme into 'just one more round.' He was remembering when he was but a young pup, when his mother had suddenly stopped feeding him milk far before he was ready to be weaned. It was almost as if…

"My mother…never fed me…" he wheezed softly. He came to let his hands come to rest on Naraku's back.

"Why do you recall this memory now?" Naraku was completely confuzzled. Sesshomaru? Feeling remorse for lack of breast milk? It was enough to make him raise an eyebrow, which he did.

"I feel… I remember…a lack of love. She had only thought me to be nothing but an heir. No passion. No love. But here, this Sesshomaru has experienced a passion. He may have experienced a love as well?" This last statement came to be a question.

"It could be a love. A love of your own creation. …And so you recall a time of no passion when you are in it?" Naraku questioned back.

"As I compare the two times now, I feel…" Sesshomaru felt…

"Shall I be the one to feed you, then?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow now. "And how will you nourish this Sesshomaru other than with the feasts of the flesh?"

The silver magnificent allowed himself to flush as his face was gently brought to Naraku's chest.

"You feel a need, and so drink from me my nectars."

Sesshomaru looked upward, querying for a moment. But he was soon at ease.

He nuzzled Naraku's chest softly at first, but then lightly wrapped his moistened lips around the former enemy's nipple. He was pessimistic about the whole idea, but as he sucked (he was going along with it), a truly sweet liquid filled his jaw cavity. He was unable to stop drinking it. He found himself partaking from Naraku's torso like he would have had he been the pup he had remembered being.

"Your mother was a foolish wench not to have nourished you. Had she not, I would have allowed a runt like yourself to devour my essence." Naraku eased. He stroked the strong yet milky back of Sesshomaru as he fed.

Sesshomaru let go gently, looking upward at his lover. His eyes precarious, he searched for an answer to as to what just occurred.

Naraku kissed the man, licking away his own secretions that were dribbling down his uke's chin.

"Now you have been fed." he whispered, holding the troubled youkai to his chest.

"This Sesshomaru is…full…" the inu mumbled before being lulled into sleep by Naraku's already sleep laden breathing.


	7. Chapter 7

: Chapter Seven:

When Sesshomaru awoke in Naraku's arms. He was too exhausted from the previous night to try to kill him. That meant that he would have no choice but to allow him to live for a little while longer.

'Damned Naraku. He won't have to waste the air on his breath for much longer,' Sesshomaru thought dourly. He shivered with chill; he only then realized his half nakedness. His kimono pants had been tossed aside, leaving only the robe itself to cover his form.

Naraku opened a red eye slyly. He made no action as to give way that he was awake. He merely wanted to observe.

Sesshomaru bit his lip to fight another shiver from racking him. He glared and pulled Naraku's arm over his waist as he scooted closer to his chest.

Naraku was intrigued. He breathed in deeply to stifle a chuckle.

"Foolish…demon…" Sesshomaru muttered as he drifted back into slumber.

Naraku focused on his _uke's_ face, his senses all working in conjunction. He smirked, leaning over to brush his lips across his. His dark hair also skimmed gently over the inutaisho's collarbone.

Golden, slit-pupil eyes unsealed.

"You dare to wake this Sesshomaru?" the silver haired man hoarsely demanded. His throat was dry from lack of drink, and his stomach clenched from absence of nourishment otherwise.

"_Ku ku ku_. That Sesshomaru sounds in need of drink." Naraku pointed out. He propped himself upon one elbow so as to see his lover properly.

Sesshomaru allowed a smirk. He reached to place a stray strand of hair behind his _seme's_ ear. "Indeed, this Sesshomaru will admit that he is quite parched."

"And what would do best to quench your thirst?"

A puff of air escaped from between the two gorgeous lips. "Heh… I believe that my drink of choice for now would be…_you_."

Naraku raised an eyebrow. He was pushed backward onto the mattress rather forcefully. He breathed heavily when Sesshomaru licked at his chest, sucking on him. He could feel the inu's tongue grazing his tender chest flesh as his nectar was sipped.

"Sesshomaru….hah…" he huffed. The sensation was more intense than it was the night before. While his head was tilted back from pleasure, he took note that his Eternal Darkness incantation that was set over his castle was beginning to allow some light to pass.

'Damn. It seems that in moments of passion I become weaker in more areas than one,' he hissed mentally.

Sesshomaru ceased his nursing. He rested his chin on Naraku's collarbone. "What troubles you? Your tense airs have disrupted my feeding practices."

"My Darkness is wearing thin over my castle. I blame you. I become weak when impassioned." The powerful dark male scowled as a beam of light pierced a black cloud.

"And so, I shall no longer 'impassion' you, then." Sesshomaru stated without further words. He sat up to gather his pants.

Naraku grabbed his lower arm and jerked him back to him in a tangled kiss. His eyes hazed, he stared back at the equally shocked snowy.

"Now we both know that we couldn't live without that," he purred sensually.

"You chauvinistic gourmand!" Sesshomaru snarled.

"I am well informed." Naraku quickly notified before rolling on top of Sesshomaru. He licked up and down him, stopping at the inside of his _uke's_ thigh. He breathed hotly down there until the dog general moaned in anticipation. He then licked slowly up the member presented, devouring _every…last….bit_ of it.

Sesshomaru yipped as he felt Naraku's teeth grazing the sides of him. He threw his head back and tried his hardest not to….but alas, he came at last into his enemy's jaws. He ground his teeth together when Naraku reappeared.

"Wh…What…right do…you…" he struggled. He let his head drop back down onto the pillow; his neck had become strained from his pitching it about so wildly.

"Does your neck give you trouble?" Naraku wanted his mate in the best condition, of course.

"Do not touch me any further."

Naraku gave a single chuckle and moved behind his partner, placing his head in his lap. He worked the muscles in his strong hands, knowing that his love was enjoying it no matter how much he pouted.

Sesshomaru hacked his throat. "Come back down to my level. I do not like not having sight of you." It was supposed to sound romantic, but the lord didn't think he was cut out to sound that way. He also didn't think that Naraku deserved his 'romantical' attentions. Not just yet, anyway.

Naraku slid back into his place. He shuddered in pleasure as Sesshomaru traced patterns on his stomach with his long fingernails.

"What is that…that you want of me, Mikoto Inu?" the shadowy male urgently questioned.

Sesshomaru smirked. "I want nothing to do with you, filth. We established that the moment you first unwontedly touched me. I simply enjoy to see you writhe like the worm you are beneath my touch."

"If I am…to be a worm…then why do you continually allow me to please you the way I do? Why do you proceed to enter coitus with me so headily?" Naraku was beginning to become fed up with the dog prince's constantly differing views of him and their relationship.

"I do as I desire. This Sesshomaru does not feel required to answer your petty questions. Why I choose to do what I do is my business alone. It calls for none of your attention."

That was it. He had truly gone on for too much of the shit that he was putting up with. He grabbed Sesshomaru and tackled him to the floor beneath him. His eyes glared with nothing but pure fury.

"Do not toy with me, dog. I could kill you now, _right now_, if I had the desire to do so. I will not stand for your attitude in this matter. Either you will regard me with the assessment needed or I shall have to instruct you upon how to do so. Are my requirements clear to you?" His tone was acid and ice. Nothing more could be said that would alter the way he felt.

Sesshomaru scoffed. "You speak to me as though I am a mere pup. I will never regard you or your status. You are nothing more to me than a tool to satisfy my anatomic cravings."

Naraku was stung, but he said nothing to reveal this. Instead, he pulled a hand back and sliced the Mikoto inu's face. A small pool of crimson liquid gathered from his fingertips.

Sesshomaru's eyes were wide open; his pupils so contracted that they were mere black lines. His mouth was held slightly ajar with vexation. Why make such a fuss over a single scratch? _Because the great Lord Sesshomaru __**felt**__ it._ He felt the sting of his flawless skin being ripped open. He picked up the heat from the blood that ran down his cheek and onto his hunched shoulders.

Something then awakened in him. It dawned on him that maybe Naraku was actually a full demon as he said. Maybe he had indeed used the fabled Shikon no Tama to grant himself complete power. Perhaps he, Sesshomaru, believed and cared about someone else's position.

Not only did that dubious feeling revive itself, but another mystery unfogged. He felt…something burning at his eyes. He lifted a finger and examined the clear liquid that dripped from it. He tasted it. It was salty.

'This Sesshomaru is…weeping. But why?! I am…becoming weaker. I am able to feel it… I feel a hurt in my chest… I feel…' He wasn't ever going to accept it, but he was becoming a bit more feminine than he already was in looks. Though it would be somewhat seldom, he would weep and show other interesting (not to mention _completely RARE_) traits as well.

Sesshomaru blinked back his tears but they continued to traverse down his face. Some crept into the open wound he now bore, making him whimper (yes, whimper).

Naraku found this amusing. As much as he was entertained, though, he knew that for his future plans of continuing to mate with this _beautiful_ creature, he must show compassion. He sat Sesshomaru up and held him in his arms, stroking the back of his head.

"I will not apologize to you. You know this." Naraku told him in a calm tone.

"I do not--sniff--need your pities. This is all your doing, anyhow." he replied, his voice shaking from the constriction of his throat. He let himself loosely wrap his arms around Naraku's waist. He knew now what he was dealing with. He would be careful, yes, but he would never submit to the likes of Naraku.

AN: You know how there are blondes and brunettes? I was trying to think of something else to call Sesshomaru besides 'the silver haired man/male,' so I'm calling him a 'snowy.' Now you know what I'm talking about. XD

Another thing: 'Mikoto' means 'Prince.' I'm calling Sesshomaru 'Mikoto inu,' or 'Dog Prince.' Yay, knowledge!


	8. Chapter 8

: Chapter Eight :

The star twinkled above her. In the long time that had passed since Sesshomaru had left her, Rin had become more of a woman.

She was fourteen when he entrusted her to human guardians, but since that day, her birthday had passed. She was now fifteen, and in the days after, she had begun her monthly cycle.

Now, she sat on the grassy knoll at the edge of her village. Her chocolate eyes searched above for an answer or a sign of as to when she would see her lord again.

'I don't doubt you, Lord Sesshomaru. I know you'll come to get me soon. Be safe, wherever you may be!'

While looking at the darkened firmament, a shooting star raced over her. Gasping, she squeezed her eyes shut, clenched her fists tightly in the grass, and wished upon it.

'I wish for Lord Sesshomaru to be happy and for him to find a mate. Maybe even have children of his own, as well!'

Satisfied with her wish, she smiled. Remembering a song that her temporary mother, Asatsuyu, had told her about, she sang quietly.

"_For very heart that wakes a will_

_There will be a tear to shed_

_For every embrace that is hollow_

_There will be a word left unsaid_

_To every love that is grown_

_A piece of me is taken_

_To every child that is misunderstood_

_A part of me dies_

_Although I am but a woman_

_I, too, know of worldly things_

_Although my love is far away_

_I know now I'm not….alone._

_His heart touches mine_

_Our hands entwine_

_Maybe even if it's o'er seas!_

_To a kiss on my lips_

_For a tear wiped away_

_**O shiteru kakei name rakki **__day._"

'_Now, Rin, I understand your apathy in the new sheep born on the farm. I know now that it is the demon that brought you to us that is causing it.' Asatsuyu had told her while stroking her back as she lay in her bed._

'_Please, Asa-san. Don't blame Lord Sesshomaru. It's true that I miss him, but my laziness is my own fault. I am responsible for how I acted. I'm sorry…' Rin had uttered. She buried her face into her hay-stuffed pillow as Asatsuyu only comforted her further._

'_I was never blaming him. Your Lord Sesshomaru, even for a woman of my status and age, seemed like a great man. He looked to be lightly compassionate, but he had a look in his eyes that spoke a thousand and one words.'_

_Rin, bemused, sat up. 'Really? Lord Sesshomaru does care for me. Even though he doesn't show it, I know he does.'_

'_I know as well, otherwise you wouldn't be in such a beautiful condition,' Asatsuyu complimented with a playful poke to her nose._

_Rin flushed but laughed. She gave Asatsuyu a hug and kiss before going to sleep. Her 'mother' had made her feel better about not having Sesshomaru around in such a long time. Only a few hours later she would wake up and sit outside where she would look upon stars._

Remembering what had happened earlier, Rin felt somewhat at ease. She lay back on the grass, watching as the sun warned that it would be rising soon over the edge of the horizon. Her white sleeping clothes were becoming chilly. She longed to snuggle up beneath her bed sheets again, but at the same time she still felt connected to the stars that remained.

She suddenly jumped. She felt the presence of someone else laying down next to her. Rolling over, she saw Asatsuyu's kind smile.

"A-Asa-san! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you. I was watching the stars…I--" Rin struggled to explain.

Asatsuyu simply cuddled next to her 'daughter' and whispered, "Don't apologize, Rin. I understand. I promise I'll stay out here with you until the rain stops falling on your heart."

Rin smiled, and they both gasped though when actual morning rain began to fall on top of them. The women ran back into their house.

As they watched it moisten the soil outside their threshold, Asatsuyu said to Rin, "Lord Sesshomaru _will_ come. I know he will."

Rin closed her eyes, inhaling calmly. 'I know he will.'

AN: I just wanted everyone to know that Rin was still alive. I would say that she's been with Asatsuyu for maybe eight weeks. So, it's been about two months since Sesshomaru left with Naraku. Wow. Been a while, hasn't it? '


	9. Chapter 9

: Chapter Nine :

Two months had gone. Sesshomaru had been able to put up with Naraku for that long. Not really that he decided to put up with the annoying bastard, but to him it was that he had no other choice.

Sesshomaru had concluded that he was attracted to Naraku. He had settled upon this fact rather than denying it. He told himself that it was better to just accept it than to burden himself with hidden thoughts. He had gone as far as admitting it to Naraku, as well.

After the inutaisho's little breakdown he had cuddled with the dark youkai before a raging fire in another, larger room. The room they were previously in with the skylight was allowing the rain in along with light, which was unacceptable for them.

Sesshomaru lay there in his newly accepted lover's arms. His face towards the flames, the shadows dancing over his heavenly features, he breathed in the burning wood smell evenly.

"You are quiet, Sesshomaru. What haunts your mind tonight?" the normally nefarious youkai interrogated his partner softly, pulling him a bit closer.

Sesshomaru found no reason not to speak to him. He did keep his private matters to himself.

"I wonder about Rin. I have been away for too long a time." He relaxed his tense back as he felt himself be drawn further into Naraku's embrace.

Naraku felt a beat skip in his chest from his heart. He nibbled discreetly on the snowy's earlobe, hearing his sigh of surprise. He stopped his little bites and whispered next to his auricle, "Then…if you must…leave and go to her."

Sesshomaru rolled over so that he was now pressing against Naraku from the front. He snuggled a bit deeper into the large, white baboon skin blanket covering the pair of bodies.

"I do not believe the sincerity of your proposal. What do you demand of me after I return?" Sesshomaru catechized with a lightly raised eyebrow.

"Only the usual," Naraku cooed back, brushing his hand against the side of his love's smooth, marble face. He kissed him slowly, savouring his taste. He knew he would have to release his sight of him for a while.

"And how long will you lease me?"

"Three nights."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. Three nights with Rin was far better than one, but all the same, he regretted not being in the position to argue with the shadow youkai for more time. He agreed to that…but postponed his trip until the day later.

"Though you present your interest in my…contentment," he seemed to struggle to say the synonym for 'happiness', "however, I doubt that you will be sated with simply working my epithelium. I sense that you will want to claim more of me." Sesshomaru knew that having severe sexual contacts after he returned from three days away was ridiculous.

"And what would your price be had I been in your place? What would you presume that I ask for when you return to me?" Naraku muttered, nuzzling the milky flesh that was the base of Sesshomaru's neck.

Undisrupted from thought, he continued. "If you were in my place I would admit to feeling most gloomy." Showing a small smile, the inu actually revealed of having some kind of sense of humour. "However, I shall postpone the date of my departure until tomorrow. I have need to….ah…stay with…you…a bit…longer…" He returned to his mellowed state. He felt embarrassed for saying his closeness that was developing about Naraku out loud, and to the subject of intrigue at best.

However, the darker man was not about to shatter the feel of the atmosphere by revealing that he enjoyed the shyness that the fearsome inuyoukai posed. He kissed the nape of Sesshomaru's neck. His actions certainly promised a forthcoming gentle gesture.

"Sesshomaru, have you not learned over this time that we have shared that you shall always find me here? Have you insecurities about me disappearing should you go out of my own jealousies?"

Indeed, Sesshomaru had wondered how Naraku would respond if he asked to visit someone else. But, seeing as Rin was but a mere child of fourteen, there was nothing to become jealous about. Not as far as he could see, anyway.

"I have no concern of whom or what you may come to resent." He would not finish his statement with what he wanted to say, which was:

'My only concern is that you not resent me, or what I may come to be.'

Though he yearned to say such a tender group of words, he held back. He had never once been known to be soft, compassionate, much less tamed. Yes, 'tamed' is the best word used to describe what Naraku did to him. As far as he would allow it. Sesshomaru was still a most detrimental opponent. He would let no one make a mistake about that. Should anyone doubt it, he would be more than obliged to demonstrate, though, be that as it may, he would revert back to that of a 'blushing moon beauty' when in the arms of his love.

"I see that you are insecure. Know that you should never become as such. I shall remain here at all times, awaiting for you to return into my embrace." The shadowy male trailed his fingertips down the shape of his partner's hip and thigh beneath the cover.

"You speak as though I've already left." Sesshomaru closed his eyes, the long, black eyelashes tickling Naraku's collar.

"Hnn, and to a sense, you have."

Sesshomaru laid his hand lightly upon Naraku's chest, purring aloud when he felt him shift to his back and draw his am around his shoulders.

"Will you oblige me this final night?" he whispered, arching his shoulder next to his ear to create more warmth for himself (as though he didn't have enough already from Naraku's body).

"Final night?" Would Sesshomaru leave him after he visited Rin even after he made a promise to wait for him to return?

"This night is the final moment of the very thing that had brought us to this point. My desire to breed is drawing to a close. But, a small amount of hunger for your flesh lingers. Do you take charge of this?" Secretly, the dog prince hoped that he would reply positively. He had become somewhat spoiled when it came to copulation.

Naraku did not answer. Instead, he chose to allow his actions to preach the thousand words for him.

He rolled onto his side and massaged his lover's nearest leg delicately. When he felt his palm become hot, he licked a finger, placing it then inside of the shivering Mikoto inu. Deciding afterwards that the current action simply would not do, he placed his own embodiment in the stead of his digit.

The center of Sesshomaru's coveting had been fulfilled as he moaned outward. He became significantly tighter when he endured the rhythm of the thrusting. He did not feel as much pain as he had many previous 'rides' ago, the feeling of enthusiasm helping, of course.

Naraku pressed his chest to Sesshomaru's. He had become fond of creating that extra surge of body heat when in the making of physical engagement. His eyes squeezed tight, though he was not the one to be receiving, he grit his teeth while trying to withstand coming just yet. He thought it to be far too soon for that. Instead, while he was scraping against the chiselled stomach of the one below him, on his own belly he was forming something.

His skin churned. He made it as unnoticeable as possible. There was a small mound of flesh in the shape of an egg about the length of a thumb. It bore a thin needle that emerged from it, making it resemble a bee's stinger. This was located right above his navel.

Naraku couldn't hold it in much longer. They had been at if for about an hour at most, and he thought that was a fair time. Not that he wanted it to end, but…

Sesshomaru felt the hot essence de Naraku fill him. He sighed, sponging away the sweat drops which had formed with the back of his hand. At the same time he felt a tiny stab of pain in his middle.

'I am a fool. I probably have strained the muscles far too much by moving about in such repeated patterns.' he thought grimly. He wouldn't let that ruin the mood, however.

Naraku removed his 'stinger' from Sesshomaru's stomach. He meshed the thing back into his own form quickly before his now slightly aching man friend could take notice.

"Do you feel quenched?" he gasped, gulping from lack of moisture in his mouth.

"Ah, yes… Most satisfactory… However, I see that it is you who should be in need of a drink at this time. Am I correct in this?"

Naraku smirked. He called forth some lesser demons, which brought the spent pair the finest of beverages.

"And so you now say that your want to reproduce has dissolved?" Naraku wondered as he sipped at his lukewarm saké.

"I suppose it shall abscond of us within the day. Why do you come to ask?"

"There is no true reason--"

"Is it that you fear that we shall discontinue our pleasures?"

Naraku did not respond to this, and so Sesshomaru did in his stead. He took his paramour's chin between his fingers and took his lips briefly.

"Do not think that this Sesshomaru shall neglect his needs simply because he has no reason to mate further. I shall remain your nightly matriarch."

With those words he smirked. He thought himself to be Naraku's 'god.'

"My nightly matriarch? And who has decided upon your rule of me?" Naraku seemed a bit disgruntled at having someone 'rule' him. Also because he was more or less the one on top at all times.

"Do not think that is it you that rules me, either. This Sesshomaru came here of his own will, and he shall leave as such as well. Though do not become cross with me over a simple statement."

Naraku was still not so sure about that, however decreeing to drop the matter at hand for the time being.

"Ku ku ku. Of course. To do something as rash as that would be almost foolish."

Sesshomaru smirked at having gotten his way without him noticing. His eyes squinted from the dazzling light from outside shining on his elegant features. His long hair pooled around him and shimmered like liquid silver or fresh snow in the morning.

"It seems that it is now my time to leave. The night is done, and so our deal is closed." Sesshomaru removed himself from the warm underside of the white fur cover as he groped about for his kimono pants and armours.

Naraku had forgotten. He then slowly recalled. Indeed it was time for his other to make journey to his human girl's whereabouts.

"And our deal was three days, correct?"

"Yes. I hope you shall not yearn for me in excess. You could generate a sickness." The Mikoto smiled (actually smiled) before turning to the door to exit the room.

Naraku watched as his interest neared the front door to his castle home. His bed feeling cold already, he groped about for his kimono pants.

Sesshomaru's right booted foot had barely crossed the threshold before he heard the dark man's voice utter a word.

"Wait."

He stopped, and time seemed to follow suit. His golden eyes met crimson. He closed off his gaze from the rest of the world when Naraku's hand grazed his cheek.

"Know that it will be only you, Sesshomaru, that will occupy my mind."

His lips would not form the smirk that was desired. They actually seemed to fight a tremble.

"I try to convey every waking moment….that I would not have it any other way…" was the divine man's whispered reply. His lips were almost met with his courtesan's, but he halted.

Naraku felt his heart, which had been awakened from its frozen dormancy, pound with emptiness though his loved one was still an inch away from him. His mouth decided not to meld with Sesshomaru's in a goodbye kiss.

Sakura blossoms from the trees surrounding the castle swirled around the serene moment between the once bitter rivals. The sunshine beat down on Sesshomaru on the porch, his hair glittering like molten chromium.

At the same time, Naraku remained encased in the darkness granted by his roof overlooking the stairs.

Two side-crossed lovers. Only one of them would truly ever realize their predicament; how they could be together in body, mind, and feeling, but never truly as one in heart.

They would forever be torn because of where they stood, once opposing each other; now, creating something completely perverse.

It was a breeze change of mind, a permanent choice on which they could never look back.

AN: Had you going for a moment, didn't I? It sounds like I'm typing the last sentence right there, but don't worry. I couldn't do that to you. This is only halfway finished. Heh heh heh. Or better yet… Ku ku ku. J )


	10. Chapter 10

_: Chapter Ten :_

_The morning was a fresh one. The world around seemed to be renewed. It looked as though the planet itself knew of Sesshomaru's arrival._

_His hair flowing behind him, shining bewilderingly as always, he followed the scent of Rin's blood through the dirt streets. He was stared at in fear by many a villager, but only one had ventured so far to look upon him in awe._

_It was no one but Asatsuyu, Rin's temporary mother, who saw his visit as something incredible._

"_Lord Sesshomaru? Have you returned to Rin?" she asked him as he floated past her without expression._

_He did not answer; he felt like he had no obligation to do so. His atmosphere was calming, but only for a short time. After about a second, he stopped before the reed flap which served as the door to Asatsuyu and Rin's home. The great demon fought to conceal his entertainment when Asatsuyu shivered behind him._

"_Rin is inside. Be careful, my lord. She does not feel well this day. I fear it is more than her monthly bleeding that ails her." the young woman informed before returning to what she was doing before his appearance._

_Taking mental note of this with some curiosity, he stepped into the small abode. It was fairly light within, the reed window covers being rolled up. He smelled the slightly earthy scent of the airs around him, mixed in was the faintest stench of blood but the sweetness of freshly cut hay._

_Rin lay in her sleeping mat. Her back was to Sesshomaru; he could not tell if she was asleep or not. Her even breathing did not suggest that she was awake._

_The dog prince kneeled next to her tranquil form. He took a fair, clawed finger to brush aside her bangs. He smiled without a noise when she stirred. He could not wait to see her face when she discovered that he had come to see her._

_Her warm chocolate eyes shook off the sleepy haze that filmed them. Once she realized who it was that positioned himself near her side, she gasped._

"_L-L-L-Lord Sessho-m-maru!" she stammered, her mouth seeming to struggle with his name._

"_Yes." he replied curtly. He knew that any moment he would see her smile of joy and he would be tackled to the ground. He was trying to think of a good way to reprimand her afterwards without sounding too hard._

_Rin stared at him for what seemed to be the longest time. It was unsure if she was going to say anything or not. It seemed unsure if she was going to do anything at all._

"_Rin--" he began, trying to start conversation. He had only said her name before he was interrupted abruptly._

_Rin had bursted into tears, her face in her hands._

_This was __not_ what he had in mind. He felt, once more, a bit freaked out. He had never truly witnessed a woman being upset before. It was newer than a naked pink mouse baby, and he did not like it at all.

"What ails you?" he asked her in a less than icy tone.

There was his mistake. He should have just walked away for a moment, but no. He caused an explosion.

"How can you ask such a question?! You have been gone for two months without sending less than word to me about _anything_! I was so worried for you! I thought that you were hurt or that you were just going to leave me here! And here you are, just waltzing into my home, acting casual and icy as always and expecting me to be happy that you've even arrived! How can I be? I do not care if you are a pureblooded demon, the son of the Inu No Taisho, or whatever you are! You cannot just leave and think that when you come back at last that things will--" She stopped herself. Her throat burned from her yelling, and her chest felt light. She wiped her tears with her kimono sleeve, attempting to straighten herself up. She was fifteen, after all. She would not allow herself to act like a child any further.

Sesshomaru had never been spoken to in such a manner. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to be angry, sad, intimidated, or proud for her to stand up to him. He had no instruction manual. He did not know. He blinked.

"I apologize for my actions just now, but not my words." she muttered, staring at the floor.

"Rin…" Sesshomaru did not know what came over him, but he took her chin between his fingers and drew his lips treacherously close to hers. "Rin, I feel I must--"

_SMACK_.

Rin's hand met with his moon pale cheek as hard as she could muster. Her eyes were not the warm chocolate that they were before. Now they were narrowed, and a hard, chilly mud colour. Her once smiling mouth now curved into an unsightly grimace. It seemed like she was a cat; her hairs standing on end with fury.

"I am not a foolish woman. I now have fifteen winters and have begun my monthly cycle. I have gained more knowledge from the time that you have left me here. I knew how to cook, clean, and raise a family and animals. You have taught me nothing. You never have. All I did was get shunned by you and your false love for me. I was but a tagalong that you so hated to have to protect.

"No longer, Sesshomaru. I apologize, but I will not be staying with you any longer."

Her words were another kind of smack. It was a smack to his icy heart. Another large piece of armour had fallen off of the once black core. His mind slowly processed the idea of not having Rin.

"You are…leaving me behind?" he managed with much difficulty.

Rin tried to stay angry, but she was still a young girl on the inside. Her old Rin was swimming back to the surface; a sad smile inhabited her lips now.

"Sesshomaru, whether you accept it or not, I have become a woman while you were away. I have…found my loved one. I will be married to him tomorrow's eve, and I will not change my decision."

"You…will belong to another man?" He looked puzzled at first, giving it thought. But then, the old Sesshomaru came back to the top. His eyes were hard and unreadable. "I will not allow it."

Rin gasped. She stood. "I am able to make my own decisions now. You are not my father. He is dead. I will marry Genshimaru! You have no opinion in the matter."

Sesshomaru pined her to the wall. His poison claws threatened to chew through the mud, stone, and wood that made up the perimeter of the home space. "Genshimaru? That is his name. I, Sesshomaru, do not care if you were an old hag. Rin, you have never understood your meaning to me." His words were hissed, but his tone was soft. "If you did not have value to me…then why would I have had the thought to resurrect you from the dead?"

Rin looked away. "Because…Because you wanted to test your Tenseiga!!" she cried, whimpering.

Sesshomaru took a sharp intake of breath. He froze for a second before pulling Rin into his grasp. He held her there for a long while, until the sun set outside.

"Rin, I will never accept that you belong to anyone else--" He gave suspense, but continued when he saw the young woman's puffy, red eyes, "--but your happiness has a far higher stake to this Sesshomaru." He smiled when she hugged him tight with happy whines.

"But I still desire to meet this--Genshimaru--you so deeply cherish."

That night, he followed Rin to the rice fields. They stood beneath a peach orchard which blossoms danced with an evening brush of wind. No sooner did the petals touch the ground, a gorgeous man appeared almost magically before them.

His skin was a medium tan, like that of Shiori, the bat hanyou girl that he had once encountered. His hair, short and slightly spiky in some areas, but an unbelievable shade of sky blue. His eyes were by far the most striking; they bore cat-like slits and a silvery lilac colour. He brandished very lavish looking armours, and his kimono was very admirably beautiful.

The celestial looking male smile sweetly at Rin, who flushed while walking to his side. She took his extended hand, then introduced them.

"Gen-ai, this is my protector, Lord Sesshomaru. He is the heir and ruler of the Western Lands right now. Please be kind to one another." she said hopefully.

Sesshomaru inspected the man from his distant position. His nose crinkled from the oddly foreign scent.

"Be you a demon like I?" he interrogated. If this Genshimaru was a demon, then he was one that Sesshomaru had never dealt with before.

There was a polite shake of the head. "No, my Lord. I am not among your kind. I am one of the Gods of the Seasons. I watch over the months of spring."

"A god?" He doubted it. "You lie."

"No, no!" Genshimaru seemed worried. He held out his wrist. "Cut me and I shall not be harmed."

Sesshomaru brought out his Whip of Light, whipping the prolonged limb. He was stunned when his attack was deflected along with destroyed when the young man's flesh glowed golden. He still doubted him to be a god, but he could tell that his intentions were far more than loyal to Rin. He knew that she was in good arms.

"I still am not convinced of your stature or origins, though, I shall allow your joining to continue. I will not have to kill you today. Know this: if I find you to have harmed Rin in any way other than naturally, I_ will_ get you."

Rin hugged Sesshomaru and he petted her head. Afterwards (much to his chagrin) he shook hands with Genshimaru before walking back to the village. He growled when the 'god' bent to kiss Rin goodnight, but she chirped nervously that they should wait until after they were married.

Sesshomaru watched Rin fall asleep in his lap in the corner of the room. They hadn't slept like that since she was at least ten years old. It brought back a good feeling of nostalgia to him. He knew far before she was of age that he would have to let her go eventually.

'This Sesshomaru never forecasted the moment to have come so quickly.' He groaned inwardly to himself. He sounded like an old mother watching her last daughter leave the house. Maybe it was because Rin was like a child of his own in his eyes--somehow. He stroked her shoulder once before closing his own eyes, trying to prepare for the event the following eve.

The sun had released brilliant colours in its last hours of the morning. Oranges, pinks, golds, and a smidgeon of blue remaining in the corners of the sky decorated the horizon. The sakura trees had shed more than enough petals to make the grounds right for the occasion.

From his hidden perch in an autumn seasoned birch, his hair wavering in times with the bronze leaves, Sesshomaru watched with peace. His cattish eyes, the colour of honey, were serene, although his mind would be somewhat disturbed by the thought of Rin being a married woman. None the less, he viewed on, allowing a smile to caress his lips.

From where she was, even if she couldn't see him, Rin knew that Sesshomaru was attending her wedding as he had promised. She could feel the warmth spreading over her like it had always done when he was nearby. Within her heart, she knew nothing but happiness at that point in time. Finally being able to be with her true love, be he a man, demon, or god; Genshimaru was the one who had captured her for everything she was. And having gotten Sesshomaru's permission to become her lover's wife, all of her priorities had been completed. She now had no worry--not that she had any to begin with.

'Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru. Thank you for everything you have done, even if it was merely teaching me the things I did not know. From the time you had brought me back out of the dark hands of death when I was a little girl, to now when you have blessed my union with Genshimaru. You had the simple choice to leave me to die, but you decided that you wanted my company. I thank you for wanting me, and say that you will always have me. In a way, I…seem to love you, Sesshomaru. But now, my love is sent to the man who has nurtured it into something more meaningful.' 

She surreptitiously glanced towards the patch of copper leaved trees overlooking the village, smiling wistfully. She sent her compiled thoughts and compassions to him by the wind, knowing he would catch it eventually. For that period, however, she had to focus.

"And now, Lord Genshimaru, Protector of the Northern Lands, you may state your worth to your pronounced Lady," the little old priest instructed with a gummy grin.

The beautiful man, in his grandiose kimono embroidered with pictures too detailed to be absorbed in one glance, took his bride's ivory face in his lightly tanned hands. His eyes glazed over, and soon his lips welded with her as he pulled her close, the white trails of her long wedding kimono dragging along the grass after her.

'Now that I have released you, do not falter. Become happy, Rin. It is what I have declared that you be granted,' the Mikoto inu thought fluidly. With a sweep to his bangs followed by a movement so graceful and quick that an eagle might become deterred, he disappeared from the scene. He feared that he may, even as powerful as he admitted to being, become just a pinch emotional.

AN: Ack! It's happening too soon! snifflecough Rin is a woman now… :')


	11. Chapter 11 part 1

: Chapter Eleven : (Part 1)

The sky was now an ink ocean filled with glittering, diamond fish dotted about. All around had gone silent. It was a fitting end to a day with as much excitement as there was.

Sesshomaru stared at his 'gift' arm while he walked along the dirt road path. His brow furrowed, he began to wonder.

'What should happen exactly to this Sesshomaru should he decide to stray? Would Naraku truly inflict pain upon me so as to prompt my return? I doubt that the slimy invertebrate would have the stomach. Not after he declared his 'love' for me so passionately. Let me test this theory. Should I be wrong, then I shall face the consequences.' he concluded as he continued to walk along the path--which led away from his lover's castle.

He smirked to himself. This was going to be fu-- He stopped. Inhaling deeply, a sudden scowl and deep crease in his forehead carved a different look of anger into his ivory features. He smelled the airs once again. He did not like the stench floating about him. It not only made him a tad uneasy, but flare with rage. That was why he became a tad uneasy.

There was a scent present in the night air around him. It was all too familiar. After all, he had lived with it following him for nearly half of his lifetime. That is correct.

Sesshomaru decided to stray towards the source of the reeking atmosphere. His legs took him to an abandoned and unmarked bamboo thicket. Running through it was a frail looking natural stream.

Kneeling to the edge of the stream was a rather attractive but unusual being.

Ears perked. Golden eyes flashed upward. Silver hair swished behind the suddenly arched posture. A sword was ever so quietly lifted an inch out of its sheath. Teeth bared. Claws tightened.

Sesshomaru smirked as he stepped onto the sandy soil before his late pursuer. His own gaze flashed with hatred as his hands shone a sickly green. He breathed in deeply, the light fading out as a result of his calmness. However, his leer did not vanish so easily.

"What a quaint little shock," the straying prince remarked snidely to the obviously angered other.

There was a growl for a response. More muscles in the strong back tightened as the body attempted to restrain its wanted attack.

"I see. As uncivil and animalistic as ever. How pleasant to see you as well, Inuyasha." he cooed to his younger sibling.

"Shut up you pompous bastard!" the hanyou snarled, removing his sword. He sprang forth to strike a killing blow (for any normal demon), but merely murdered a rice-field sized patch of bamboo instead of his half brother.

Sesshomaru chuckled, hiding his mouth behind his kimono sleeve. "Look at you. Have you learned nothing? Your blade cannot touch me. I also come to see how much you absolutely appreciate your environment." he simpered sarcastically upon noticing the large amount of plants destroyed.

Inuyasha was not quelled by his sibling's snark insults. His glare became even more intense than before as he swung the substantial blade, the infamous Tetsusaiga, above his head.

"KAZE NO KIZU!!" he screamed, dropping the blade into the earth with such force that a tidal wave of pure whitewash energy exploded from the place of impact, heading straight for his half older brother.

All Sesshomaru did was stare at it with as much false tranquillity as he had his younger brother. He concentrated his energy solely on keeping the 'weak' attack from tearing up his clothing, which formed a deep blue, translucent bubble around his entire body. He opened his eyes as the wave of strength impacted upon his shield, which disappeared on cue after even the smallest of remaining currents vanished.

Inuyasha crumpled to his knees. It seemed that he truly had put all of his strength into that one shot, thinking he could defeat Sesshomaru for all time after he had been away for so long. He assumed that he could catch him off guard…

"Still believing that you can overthrow me with merely one strike? I have told you once, no, a thousand times, younger brother, that you shall never master the true power of Tetsusaiga and therefore you shall never come into conquest over me." Sesshomaru criticized.

The breathless hanyou glared upward with a single eye. He panted for air; his lungs complaining that he wasn't inhaling fast enough. He managed to make it to his feet, using a convenient boulder as support. He made sure that his sword clicked safely back into its hilt before returning his glowering to his relation.

"It seems that fifty years pinned to a tree by your lover did you no good; you still act as a child. Your movements rash, your behaviour: lurid. What did you hope to gain by killing me, anyhow?" the older male mused.

"It doesn't matter--You're still living, so why want to know why I'd want you dead? Besides, haven't I made that clear yet?" Inuyasha spat the word 'living' as though it were a wriggling earthworm in his mouth.

"Hnn hnn. Apart from your soul-deep hatred of me and desire to protect those you deem precious to you, I see no other reason for my extermination." Sesshomaru reasoned from his distance.

"Yeah, because you are a stuck up ass with nothing but your own selfish wants in your view," Inuyasha mumbled acidly. "Why are you just standing there? Aren't you going to get me while I'm weak?"

Sesshomaru knew that his sudden interest in Inuyasha's appearance vexed his brother, but what were his personal matters to him? He wasn't bound to reason, so why should he have right to hear one?

"I will do as I choose, and what I choose for a short while is to travel amongst your--what shall I call it--party?" He was not asking permission to walk among his young relative. He would follow whether approved or not.

"Wha-- What are you…? It this some kind of sick joke?! Do you plan to follow me so that you can destroy us in one sweep?" Inuyasha roared.

Sesshomaru tut-tutted, looking commercial. "I shall offer you a deal of sorts. Will you accept?"

The younger inu looked wary. "Why in my right mind would I accept anything you had to give me? You try to kill me twenty-four seven!" he reminded.

Sesshomaru was a bit confused. "Twenty-four…seven? What is that, some kind of subliminal enchantment?"

Inuyasha rolled his amber eyes. "No. Kagome told me that it means 'twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week.' Anyway, no, I refuse the offer."

A wry grin crept over the pale lips. "What if I aided your situation? While travelling amongst you, I would do my part in--," he used the word lightly, "protecting--your comrades? So that you could first replenish your own vigour before attempting something rash."

"Hah! You don't give a rat's ass about any of us, me given no slack. You'd never keep that kind of promise! We'd boot you after day one!" the half dog scoffed, looking as though he was fighting laughter.

The fairer was beginning to lose patience. "The name your price. Since I cannot seem to hit the nail into place, perhaps you could aid me to make the offer more appealing."

"I told you, you ain't staying with us no how. You'd slow us down and try to kill someone, I know it. No use trying to worm your way in. No's the answer." Inuyasha turned his back on his brother with a swirl of his silver hair, which made him a bit unsteady. He had forgotten about his lack of 'juice,' so he gripped strongly onto a particularly thick stalk of bamboo to keep balanced.

Sesshomaru growled throatily. He knew what he had to do, even if it meant-- His dirty look at Inuyasha become more defined and he took a step forward. This would be the winning bait, he knew it.

"What if I supplied you with Naraku's whereabouts?" he asked rather smugly.

A canine ear twitched with interest, the rest of the body turning around slowly. An eyebrow raised. "And you would know this…how?" he questioned, wanting to know whether to trust him or not, which he sill wouldn't no matter what he said.

"This Sesshomaru, though I know you will think me a liar to it, has become a guest at the castle in which your nemesis resides. I have remained there for a while now, in fact. If you inhale deeply, you should be able to recall his 'stench' from my kimono…"

Inuyasha made a clucking noise, but he still approached. He reached for the dangling sleeve of Sesshomaru's upper robe, bringing the silky fabric gently to his nostrils. He breathed in like a reversed heavy sigh, then his nose wrinkled in distaste. He dropped the linen.

"It's true then. No other demon could hope to clone Naraku's rank odour. I will never give you my trust, but…I suppose you might can tag along. Only for a week! No more!" he barked, turning round in a flash and disappearing through the thicket.

In about two hours time, Inuyasha returned to Sesshomaru's waiting form, bringing with him only Kagome and Shippo. He heaved the Highschool girl's enlarged pack to the ground next to the boulder he had used as support earlier. It had taken only a moment for her and the young kitsune to catch on.

The brown eyes widened in terror. "Inuyasha! What's Sesshomaru doing here?" she gasped, clutching onto his shoulder.

He placed his hand delicately on top of it. "No need to worry, Kagome. The big pussy's no threat to us now. He wants to stay with us for a week while we travel around. He says he knows where Naraku is, so I let him on." he explained to the clearly unsettled teenager.

"He knows where Naraku is? But he could be spying on us for him!"

"No, he told me that he's been sleeping over at the bastard's castle for a while now. Besides, this is where he says, 'This Sesshomaru will not be used for such a foolish purpose,' or some droll like that."

Kagome suppressed a giggle at Inuyasha's impression of his serious brother. She began to unpack her things, while Shippo remained quiet all the while. She unrolled her sleeping bag and removed the Bunsen burner from within the poor stretched satchel's depths, along with a pot and other cooking necessities. She served ramen noodles to Inuyasha, Shippo, herself, and even made some for Sesshomaru, who had never seen anything quite like it before.

"What is this gruel you feed me?" he hissed after tasting it.

"It's ramen noodles. It comes from my time. Our people use it to feed the astronauts when they go into space," she explained to him; he looked bemused.

"Astra…knots?" he sounded out, tasting each syllable. He had never heard of such a thing.

"Yes. They fly into the sky in transportation devices named, 'Rockets.'" Kagome spoke to Sesshomaru like he was a curious four year old. "Normally, rockets are long, white, and made of metal. Fire is expelled from these things called thrusters at the bottom , which propels the rocket into space." She demonstrated by drawing a picture of one with her finger in the dirt.

Sesshomaru still did not understand. He peered at the drawing, only to quickly jerk back, looking shifty. He thought that the rocket resembled something he knew all too well by now… He cleared his throat into his loose kimono sleeve, holding it up there after he had finished to hide his flush.

'Humans use such interesting forms of transportation. But beside the point, I do believe that whomever created this 'rockette' must have been in heat, for it takes the shape of a male reproductive organ,' the Lord of the Western Lands reflected with a bit of internal embarrassment. He coughed haughtily once again to clear his head of his perverse fog.

"Sesshomaru--er--sama, are you alright? Do you need a coughing tonic?" Shippo finally piped, although he hid behind Kagome's thigh.

Sesshomaru scoffed and averted his eyes from his brother for fear of his--references--to the rocketship returning.

Kagome smiled and tossed a small dime-sized tablet at the full youkai, who caught it without so much as a glance at her.

He stared at the pink tablet. His prim eyebrow raised in scepticism. "What is this that you give me?" He sniffed the circular medicine.

"It's to help with allergies. I know that inu youkai's senses are extremely sensitive, and so that medicine will help them to stay clear," the student piped.

"Do you think me sickly? This Sesshomaru has no problems with his senses. You foolish girl." He tossed the tablet into the fire, making it turn a bright purple.

All stared at the quick chemical change in astonishment. Eyes were dazed, but Kagome broke the silence that had engulfed them by saying:

"Inuyasha, don't you dare tell Sota that chewable Benadryl's will do that, otherwise we'll all be sick for the rest of our lives."

Inuyasha gave a slurred response, clearly still bemused.

Sesshomaru glared. He despised when his brother spaced out on him like that. Clearly, to have pissed him off so much, Inuyasha must have done it since he was a child. The elder of the two picked up a small stone and threw it directly at his younger brother's head. It made a barely noticeable hollow sound.

"Focus, you oaf," Sesshomaru hissed.

Out of his dreamlike state, Inuyasha angrily jumped to his battle stance quicker than you could say 'meep' (which is pretty darn quick seeing as it's a one syllable word). He did not remain on his feet for long.

"Osuwari." Kagome muttered, sending the hanyou to kiss the mineral-rich soil. She continued with the usual ranting-after-sitting by saying, "Honestly! I have never seen any two relatives act more rude to one another. You both, no matter how old you may be, are acting like toddlers! Even poor Shippo is more mature than you."

Shippo, delighted to be more mature than Inuyasha, popped onto Kagome's folded legs and pulled down his eyelid while sticking his tongue out. He proceeded to do many other childish gestures while the hanyou was retained, only laughing at his threats to 'beat him to a pulp once he got up.'

'Or so I declared…' Kagome sighed, watching the displays of immature hatred between the two canine demons. She couldn't help but smile.

Sesshomaru couldn't take the sparkle atmosphere that was surrounding the familial bliss of himself and Inuyasha's counterparts (the Devil Sesshomaru was swatting agitatedly at it with his mini-Tokijin). He cleared his throat and asked without care, "I do believe that some of your party members are not present. Who is it--ah--the monk and the taijya?"

Inuyasha, having regained his sitting position around the bonfire, replied with as much concern as his brother, "Oh yeah. I forgot to mention. Sango is in Kaede's village having Miroku's baby. Who woulda thought it?"

Kagome looked edgy. "I really hope that Sango is alright. I don't know what I would do if…"

Inuyasha pulled her close to him. He wrapped his red sleeved arms around her tightly, then whispered into her hair, "Don't you think like that. Sango needs all the support she can get, whether we're near or far away from her."

Kagome snuggled into his arms, closing her eyes. She made a small noise of affirmation before falling very deeply asleep in his embrace.

Inuyasha spread his legs apart so that she could move closer. He then placed her legs angularly around hers, which were instinctively bent close to her. He rested his chin on her head before gazing nonchalantly into the scarlet flames.

Sesshomaru was no fool. He could sense his brother's aura deepen and relax even more when he was around the human girl. He knew that there was a love in Inuyasha for the female in slumber against him. He did not know why, but he did not feel that the love was conspired completely for her alone.

"Inuyasha. You love this girl, do you not?" he asked coolly.

Ears perked. A startled look in the eye, but soon an at ease expression. "Why would I tell you something that deep about me? Why do you care?" was the astonishingly bored reply.

"Is there any other reason that you hold her so dearly, so close to your heart? If you did not love her, then she would be asleep not on you but in her portable futon."

Inuyasha made direct eye contact with his brother for the first time. He stared into the tar black slits that were Sesshomaru's pupils without fear or hatred. He was…unyielding.

"I would always hold Kagome close to my heart. After all she has done for me--for everyone. She deserves better than what I am, and yet she accepts me. All of me." He paused for a moment, looking upon the young woman's serene features with soft admiration. "In my own way, in our own very special way, Kagome and I…we are in love with each other." He paused again, this time glancing to the curled up form of Shippo inside of Kagome's sleeping bag. "Kagome told me three days ago that she loved me. I…I told her that I loved her this morning."

Sesshomaru was not only appalled, but suddenly at ease. It was almost remarkable. He knew that in his routine, this would be the time that he scoffed at his brother for being so weak to love a human. He would slither into the rickety subject of how his brother had inherited their father's taste for human passions, and then he would saunter off on his own, not to appear again for a long, long time. But not this time. There was something about the way that Inuyasha had looking directly into the pits of his eyes without fear or loathing and said that he would always hold the Kagome girl dear. It seemed too innocent. It was too innocent. Sesshomaru wondered.

"Perhaps you do love her, Inuyasha, but is there not half of you that yearns deeply for the form of your lost love Kikyo? Is it that half of you which sees the resemblance and knows the connection that they share, and so creates an even more fiery passion?" The youkai breathed, waiting for the intensely anger-propelled glare. He was disappointed when his brother's aura did not falter. "Did you say that you loved the girl merely because you missed the many opportunities to tell Kikyo?"

Inuyasha's eyes stared at Kagome's face. His eyes were softened; he looked about to tears, but did not spare a single one. He stroked her cheeks with one finger, loving her baby-soft skin. His lips parted, ad he murmured, "No. Kikyo is dead. I have come to embrace, after such a long time, that she may walk among me but her heart does not beat. I have realized that Kikyo and I never had the slightest chance of becoming more than what we were; friends.

"She was a priestess, bound to guard the Shikon no Tama for as long as she lived. She vanquished demons to protect it, but knowing that I was half demon, she thought that she could spare me and create something more. To her I was nothing but a tool, I see, to free her from her duties. If we married, she would become a normal woman and live a normal life with myself. I knew it would never be.

"But, once I met Kagome, she also accepted me for what I was, but not to any kind of benefit. We were companions, one to look out for the other and vice versa, and I knew almost immediately that she was the one. I do not love her for her ties to Kikyo. I do not love her because she reminds me of Kikyo. I love Kagome because she loves me for me, not for something that I'm not."

Sesshomaru said nothing. He could say nothing. He tried to come up with something, believe me. Another question, a snide remark, even a noise that might give off a signal of some kind, but he was out of stock. He had been astounded so fiercely that all he could manage was a firm nod. He never knew that his brother, brutal, childish, arrogant, greedy Inuyasha, could have matured so much. All for one single purpose: to be with and protect the one he proved that he loved.

Sesshomaru stared at them with a smidgeon of envy. Inuyasha leaned against the boulder he had used for support with Kagome nestled in his arms and against his body comfortably. Inuyasha sleeping so soundly with the one he cherished so deeply in his grasp. Inuyasha, who had once wanted nothing more but to be the strongest in body and ability; now Inuyasha, the one who was strongest in heart and soul. It was something that Sesshomaru knew that he could never achieve. He knew that he could never have something so precious as what his brother had formed. His contemplations and wistful-ness were unimpaired when Kagome touched Inuyasha's ears subconsciously and purred, "I love you, too, Inu…" before settling herself beneath her admirer's chin.

Notes: (in case you don't know these) 'Osuwari' means 'sit.' 'Kaze no Kizu' means 'Scar of the Wind literal', or as you manga-tards know it, 'Wind Scar.' XD

AN: Kawaii! I didn't mention the pairings because I like to surprise. Before anyone else asks me, I don't dislike Inuyasha and Kikyo's love. I simply liked them before the little 'pinning Inuyasha to a tree for fifty years and then hating him and blaming him for everything' stage. They were simply darling, don't get me wrong, but non-stop accusing and reminiscence of past relationships really bug me. Patience is a virtue; remember that as I write my segments. Toodle pip!


	12. Chapter 11 part 2

**A TIME SKIP HAS OCCURRED.** We have skipped a month since the fateful night of Inuyasha spilling his guts about Kagome. Don't worry; you haven't missed anything.

--'

: Chapter Eleven : (Part 2)

Kagome ran up to Inuyasha. Her face was flushed and her smile could never have been more genuine. She hugged the hanyou tightly before exclaiming, "Inuyasha, I wish you would've come to see Mayu with me! She's sooooooo cute! Totally kawaii!"

Inuyasha scowled. "I told you, wench. I don't like babies. All they do is crap and cry and eat. They cry when they crap, they crap when they cry, they cry when their hungry, then they cry when they're still hungry!" he groused.

Kagome crossed her arms. "I think having a baby is the most wonderful experience a man and a woman could ever share. A baby brings the couple together. Just look at Miroku and Sango now." She cooed at the new parents/newly married.

Sango held tiny baby Mayu in her arms closely while Miroku watched his wife coddle his daughter. He smiled and then kissed Sango, who flushed a little. She had gotten better about the blushing since Miroku had proposed to her.

Inuyasha, of course, had to kill the serenity of the scene. "Pfft. The only reason hell hasn't broken out is because Sango's arms are full and Miroku knows that she'll drop the baby if he tries to cop a feel," he blurted, which he instantly regretted. He slapped a hand over his own mouth, but still managed to wind up with dirt in his teeth. You can only guess what happened.

Kagome's face was now red with frustration and sadness. "Why can't you be appreciative that they even wound up loving each other instead of falling for other people? Why can't you see the miracles in new beginnings? Why can't you have a heart?!" she yelled before stomping off to Kaede's hut for some uplifting conversation.

The grounded hanyou scrambled to his feet, trying to shake off the weight of the enchantment. He crawled after her (he was still being bound), calling after her with apologies. He soon gave up after another 'sit' command echoed across the village's sky.

Sesshomaru, who had been sitting solemnly beneath an umbrella pine watching everyone else, smirked when he saw his brother's struggle against the spell. He collected himself slowly to his feet and strode to his winded relative, looking all-knowing.

"Don't rub anything in, you ass! You're still single, remember?!" Inuyasha growled at him; he saw his brother's shadow appear.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and continued. "I see that you are not as mature as I presumed. You seem not to have changed at all, in truth."

"Damnit, I told you not to say nothin'!" Inuyasha finally made it to his feet before whirling around to face his sibling. "Besides, why the hell are you still here? I told you to get lost after a week, and yet here you are, moseying about Kaede's village like you live here! I got news for you, you freeloading bastard: Ya don't live here and ya never will as long as I--"

Sesshomaru had taken a finger and put it to his brother's lips. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before walking a ways off. He did not make it far. His eyes suddenly shot open from their closed position, his pupils reduced to threadlike black slits. His mouth opened, but no sound came out. His arms clutched at his chest, his breath taken like a first kiss. He then crumpled as time around him seemed to slow.

Inuyasha turned around in time to see his older brother falling over. He raced to him, catching him just in time. Sweat formed on his brow as he stared down at him. He held his brother, the one he hated for so long, in his arms, saving him from a possible head injury. He cradled the older man in his arms, making it into an unused and very large hut nearby. In a futon supplied by a worried Kaede, Sesshomaru lay on his side, his eyes closed tightly. The rest of him shivered as though he were laying in a five foot deep snow nude, and a cold sweat covered his pale skin.

"Inuyasha, ye should be grateful that young Kagome is forgiving," the elderly priestess admonished.

Inuyasha watched with a sigh as his loved one ran into the (we should now be calling it) house with her hug pack in tow. She whizzed pas him and straight to the snowy's side.

"What happened to him? Anyone?" her voice was calm and collected, but a hint of worry was not forgotten.

"I turned around after gettin' pissy with him and caught him just as he fell over," Inuyasha informed sheepishly, fiddling with a loose thread on his haori.

Kagome nodded, seeming to have erased the previous fight she had gotten into with him. She returned her attentions to Sesshomaru. Her hands found a thermometer and she cooed softly to the powerful but pained man before her.

"Sesshomaru, can you hear me? Move your finger if you mean 'yes,'" she asked softly.

The lord, through his pain, managed to make his index finger of his right hand twitch lightly.

"Good. Now, I have a device from my time called a thermometer. I will use it to tell me what your body temperature is." she informed him.

Sesshomaru's finger moved once again to show that he understood. His face was no longer in agony, but was still, as though he was sleeping, but more sallow and moist with cold sweat. His silver bangs stuck to his forehead, as did any other of his hair that touched his exposed skin.

Kagome was so relieved that he no longer looked to be in pain. "Now, to use the thermometer, I will need for you to open your mouth for me."

Sesshomaru did not move his finger. He instead rolled over, a clear signal that he was not going to comply.

Kagome scowled. "You are acting just as well as Inuyasha does when I need his temperature!" she insulted, shifting over to his other side near the wall. "Please, Sesshomaru. I need to slip this beneath your tongue for a few seconds."

He rolled over one last time, and he heard Kagome's annoyed scuffles follow his movement. Not having enough strength to move again, he clamped his mouth shut. He was not about to let anything that the human girl possessed go into his body in any way. Besides that, he was not about to let anything that foreign (the thing was from the future, after all) inside of him, either.

"Now, Sesshomaru, either you can let me do this or you can suffer like this until you get well on your own. Which'll it be?" Kagome was getting pretty bothered now.

Inuyasha knew that tone. It was the tone she would get right before a 'sitting.' He flinched at the thought. He had a feeling that hard wooden floors would make dirt taste like ramen.

"Come on, Sesshomaru! Just get it over with already! It ain't that bad, ya pushover." he complained. He knew how to get his brother going.

Although it made him want to retort, Sesshomaru was vigilant. He refused to open his mouth up…and then another wave of pain struck him. His eyes burst open and he arched his back, trying not to call out. He bit his tongue until the pain mildly subsided, but it still stayed as a pulsating hurt in his bowels.

"Sesshomaru, please! You're scaring me! Just let me get it over with!" Kagome pleaded, frightened now for the youkai's well-being.

His hair pooled out behind him and onto the floor around his head now, his eyes closed once more with an outward puff of air. He knew what Inuyasha had meant when he had told him that Kagome was very motherly.

'She will not leave me be until I submit.' he groused internally. He sighed and parted his paled lips, allowing the pointed metal tip of the thermometer to be placed beneath his tongue. He heard a sharp beeping, which made his head pound as though something were trying to get out.

Kagome looked even more bothered now. "Oh no… Sesshomaru, your temperature is over 165F. It's still rising!" Her eyes widened when she looked at the screen of the small machine; the numbers broadened even thought it was no longer wedged beneath the youkai's tongue. "That would have killed any normal man!"

Inuyasha was breaking his own internal rules. He rushed to Sesshomaru's side and sat by him, looking worried. He had never felt anything but chagrin towards him for all of his life, but now that it sounded like he might lose him…

"Kagome, can you do anything? Do you have any medicines that will make his temperature go down?" His tone had begging in it. His amber eyes were begging as well.

Sesshomaru whimpered. He grabbed the mattress in his clawed hands, ripping long holes into it as he called out, sounding actually like a wounded feral canine than an aristocratic assassin. His eyes never opened that time, and they opened then. His pupils were dilated and he saw doubled and blurred images all around him.

Kagome was close to tears. She didn't feel for Sesshomaru, but it hurt her to see anyone in pain like this. To be frank, she had never, ever seen so much suffering upon one person in her lifetime.

"Sesshomaru, can you--" she paused to blink back tears and regain her composure, "--can you point to where you're being pained? I could help you better if I knew what to give you."

He moved his finger weakly, then moved his hand that wasn't busy giving responses. He rested his palm on his chiselled middle, speaking for the first time since the beginning of this dilemma.

His voice was quiet and sounding close to tears itself. His eyes opened halfway to see a black, white, and green blur (being Kagome) leaning over him, waiting his answer.

"H…Here….It hurts….here…." he whined quietly. He bit his lip as another pain pierced him.

Kagome dug and pulled out a number of bottles and boxes. She instructed Inuyasha to get him a giant bucket of fresh, cool water. She waited for him to return (2.5 seconds!) before going on.

"Sesshomaru, will you lean on me and sit up so that I can give you these? They will make you better, I promise." the young priestess oathed.

The finger moved.

Kagome moved closer to the Mikoto inu's head and lifted it into her lap. After situating him, she took her hands beneath his arms and pulled him up against her, putting his arm around her shoulders. She allowed his head to lean on her shoulder as she slightly propped herself and the suffering inu against the cool wooden wall. She opened a bottle of Ibuprofen first, pouring out four pills. She took Sesshomaru's chin in her hands and lifted it upwards, where she put the pills gently in his mouth. She then gave him a ladleful of cold water to swallow it with.

"Those will help with you head hurting," she said as though she knew that his vision was blurred. "This next cure will aid your fever." She removed a bottle of liquid Tylenol X (the extra, extra strength stuff) from next to her and poured some of it into a large saké cup. This she tilted into Sesshomaru's desperate jaws. After hearing him swallow, she waiting a moment by simply stroking behind his ears. She didn't know what compelled her to do so; she thought it might work for him because of how the ears thing worked for Inuyasha (you know he secretly loves it).

"I'm sorry, but the last one is a suppository," she squeaked while flushing.

Sesshomaru lifted his head with much effort. "What….is…?" His tired eyes and sickly skin showed annoyed clueless-ness.

Kaede knew what it was. She too conceived a flush over her wrinkled old cheeks. She had not given a suppository in a long, long, long time. She excused herself. Be her a priestess or not, there is only so much that an elderly person can handle.

'I hope that ye succeeds with thy medical practices, Kagome. I have never had to bestow upon a demon the likes of your medicines. I have, however, bestowed upon men many a medicines such as that. Ye is a brave, brave soul.' the old priestess thought while tromping back to her hut to clean.

"What…..is….this….?" Sesshomaru struggled, still trying to gain an explanation from Kagome as to what a suppository was.

Inuyasha was also curious.

Kagome, poor girl, was flushed beet red. She had once given a suppository to her younger brother, Sota, for his stomach illness. It helped, but she was scarred for life for having ever done it to begin with.

"I wish I hadn't told you what kind of medicine this was…" she moaned, but gathered her resolution and quickly explained. "A suppository medicine is most likely a capsule that has to be placed…into the….backside." The last word in that sentence was barely above a whisper.

Sesshomaru's eyes became wider. His look matched his brother's.

"Look, I'm not the genius who invented this. Let's just get it over with." She had lost her embarrassment. That was the exact same phrase she had used with Sota all those years ago.

She slid Sesshomaru off of her shoulders and back into the futon, laying him on his stomach. There, she began removing his boots (his other armours had been removed already and lay to the side) and pants. After doing this and folding the pants neatly, she ordered Inuyasha to sit in front of his brother.

"You'll need to hold his hand," she informed.

"W-What?! All you're doin' is shoving a pill up his--"

"HOLD HIS HAND!" she growled. From her experience with her brother (she had allowed him to hold her favourite stuffed rabbit) she had learned that 'butt-pills' were pretty damned uncomfortable.

Inuyasha shrunk back, quickly grabbing his half-brother's clammy hand in his.

Sesshomaru glared. "….foolish brother….leave me be…" he groused with much effort. He attempted to pull his hand back from Inuyasha's grasp, but he wouldn't let go.

"When Kagome uses that tone, you had better do as you're told." the hanyou muttered nervously to the ill man.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes; about the only way her could share his sceptical thoughts. He propped his head up with his arm in boredom.

Kagome opened the bottle after moving Sesshomaru's kimono out of the way. She then removed a pill, and before she knew it, she had possibly saved another life.

/

Far, far away, a cloud of birds flew out of trees. They were disturbed. Not by a predator, but by a loud, jarring scream that echoed among the caverns.

It seemed that Sesshomaru needed to hold Inuyasha's hand after all.

AN: XD Wow. That division was pretty epic, wasn't it? I had to have a suppository once…I assure you that had my brother not had been sleeping, I would probably have screamed as loud as Sesshomaru did. Pray, you readers, that you never, ever, get Xtreme Diarrhoea sickness. I was….unfortunate. )': And for all Sesshomaru fans out there, love me, hate me. I couldn't help but put him in pain. I apologize, but I assure also that I have a good reason for doing so. giggle snort


	13. Chapter 12

: Chapter Twelve :

Sesshomaru had fallen asleep after his traumatic experience with the Pill from Hell. He rolled onto his back, finding that the suppository had dissolved. For that he was most happy. He wiped his forehead with exhaustion. He slept for countless hours after he received that large dosage of medicines. However, he did notice a change in how he felt. He no longer had a pulsing headache, a cramping stomach, or from what he could tell, a burning fever.

Kagome poked her head into the house as quietly as she could. She didn't know if her patient had awoken, and if he hadn't, she was not in the mood to be killed by an irritated youkai. But, to her relief, she saw the golden irises of Sesshomaru; drowsy but opened at least.

"Ah, you're up. That's great!" she whispered, not wanting to hurt the inu youkai's sensitive ears.

Sesshomaru rolled over in her direction to acknowledge her.

The young woman smiled as she sat down next to him. She took out the thermometer from her small medicine bag that she had brought.

"I need to see if your temperature has stabilized. Could you open your mouth, please?" she inquired sweetly.

Pale lips parted lazily, and frowned as he tasted the cold metal of the body-heat reading device. He winced at the sharp beeping that signalled that the read was complete.

"Wow. Your temperature is now 102.4F. Look like you're almost back to normal! But, even so, I think you should remain in bed for a little while longer. You still have a pretty high temp." Kagome advised in a motherly fashion.

Sesshomaru sighed. "This Sesshomaru desires nourishment," he informed her.

"Of course! I apologize. I should have brought some food for you when I came. What would you like to eat?" she asked, gathering her medical supplies.

He thought. He could never decide. At that point, anything sounded good to him, but then again… He found that he was having a craving for something stable and firm.

"Cooked cow and rice will do."

Kagome bowed with a pleased smile. On her way to the door, she slowed her gait. She seemed to be a bit shocked. She stared at Inuyasha with a confused sparkle in her eyes.

Inuyasha walked up to Sesshomaru's place of rest. He sat down next to him without paying him a glance.

They sat there in silence until Kagome returned, about an hour later. She approached cautiously; normally when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were in a room together, it foretold of bad things. She presented a piping hot bowl of teriyaki beef over fried rice with vegetable to each man before setting down plastic cups of pure water with ice. After that, she flushed at Inuyasha, who nodded in a dismissive fashion.

"Why have you stood by me for this long, Inuyasha? Do you pity me?" Sesshomaru asked at last before taking a ravenous bite of his desired dish.

"Whenever I was sick as a pup, you would always be around me somewhere. You'd never leave my side, even though you hated me. I thought I would do the same, only remain in your sights." the younger male responded while also beginning to dine.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. Apparently, he too recalled how he would perch himself out of the sick Inuyasha's view. Watching over him without allowing him to know that he cared enough to do so. He sipped his water, grateful to the use of ice.

After the dishes were finished, the two men watched the sun set through the glass window opposite of where Sesshomaru lay. When all was dark in the outside world, Inuyasha scooted back to prop himself against a wall. The stars were the only source of light illuminating the home in which they stayed.

"You are not bound to this home. I will not perish in your lack of appearance, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru spoke to the shadow to his right, which was his brother.

"I know." was the rough reply.

"Then beside my actions taken for you during your sick time as a young child, why do you stay? Has your loathing for me subsided over this time?" Sesshomaru was obviously very confused as to why Inuyasha still remained in the house. He would have thought that he would have left a long time ago, not to speak to him again for the longest of times.

Inuyasha did not respond for a while. With a sharp intake of breath, he said slowly, "It is what Father would want. …Is it wrong for a brother to stand by his older sibling even if he loathes him for the very air he breathes? ….More or less, do you want me to leave?"

"No." Sesshomaru replied quicker than he had intended. He didn't want his brother to get the wrong idea. "…You may stay." He turned over onto his other side, not wanting to face his brother any longer. Inside of his heart, he felt at ease. His brother, whom he had hated and tried to kill several times for his own personal gain, had decided to stay by his side while he was ill. He knew that he did not deserve anything of what he was receiving, but he was…grateful for all of it.

'That human girl. Although her medicinal practices were unusual and somewhat uncomfortable, she treated this Sesshomaru as though he were dying. Inuyasha. I try to kill him every time I see an opportunity, and yet now he watches over me as I heal. Do I act differently now towards them and I do not see it? What is the reason of their kindnesses towards me? I loathe each and every one of them, and yet I feel a lessening in my hatred. Am I feeling gratitude now? I do not know in what manner I should progress at them. I suppose that this Sesshomaru should simply…follow…the flow of his…life…'

His eyes closed at last. Sesshomaru's breathing became heavy, and he proceeded to fall into the best slumber he had endured since before Rin was married. His head was clear; no disturbing dreams haunted his mind that night. All of him was at ease, and another piece of ice melted from his heart.

Kagome moved Sesshomaru's bangs off of his forehead slowly. She was trying her hardest not to wake him. Lord knew what he would do to her if she did.

'He looks so….peaceful,' she observed as she beheld his deeply asleep expression. She looked down at the violet half-moon marking on his forehead. She had always wondered what that was, and yet she had never had the oomph to ask him.

Inuyasha walked up behind her as quietly as he could. He, too, did not wish to wake his brother. Not out of respect, but because he was not in the mood to have to duel him at that exact moment.

When he tapped Kagome on the shoulder, she made an 'eep'ing sound, then jumped. Somehow she didn't recognize Inuyasha when he covered her mouth to keep her quiet, and he wound up straddling her on the hardwood floor next to his brother's sleeping form.

"Kagome! Keep quiet, okay? It's me." Inuyasha explained in hushed tone.

She blinked (she must have still been drowsy from her hot bath) with a heavy sigh. She smiled when her lover removed his hand from her mouth and met it with his soft lips. She kissed him tenderly, smiling when she gazed into his amber eyes.

"Good morning, Kagome." he whispered in her ear.

She giggled a response as he kissed her neck.

Inuyasha was about to lick the nape of her neck when his ear flicked. His head turned slowly to his right, where he met the dazed look of a now awakened Sesshomaru.

"Well then, Inuyasha. I know that you have feeling for this human girl, but do you not think that what you are doing is a bit--how should I state--early on?" the older inu slurred, rubbing his sleepy eyes with the palms of his hands.

Inuyasha's complexion turned a darkened maroon red in unison with Kagome's, and soon they scrambled to sit as far away from each other as they possibly could. The couple's eyes were sparkling but shifty.

Sesshomaru sat up slowly, and Kagome took his temperature for the third and final time. He watched her mortified air lighten into one of elation.

"Sesshomaru, your temperature is now perfectly normal. It is 98.6F. You can get out of bed now," she chirped, looking very pleased with herself.

Sesshomaru was all too eager to get out of that 'accursed' bed. He stood up, tightened his robe around him, and had some village maidens (who were a bit over-enthusiastic about serving him) run him a steaming bath before making him a meal.

"Well, looks like he's feeling better than normal if he's allowing teenage girls to do his bidding," Inuyasha grumbled.

"And what's the matter with teenage girls? Our bodies are much more able to do tasks like those." Kagome argued defensively.

Inuyasha took her face in his hands and kissed her. "Trust me, there's nothing wrong with an able-bodied teenage girl running you a hot bath. Especially if she's in it with you," he purred onto her jawline.

Kagome smiled but stood up, leaving him there to ponder what just happened. She visited with Sango, who was currently breastfeeding little Mayu. Kagome stroked the soft, dark hairs that covered the infant's head before beginning to converse with her best friend.

"What's it like, Sango, to have a baby of your own?" the highschooler had asked her for the hundredth time. She was so bewildered by the concept that she kept forgetting the answer that she was given.

"It's time-consuming, and sometimes very, very hard to deal with. But once you see the smile on your baby's face, it makes you remember why you dealt with all the pain just to bring her into the world." the demon-slayer replied tranquilly.

"Do you think that maybe Inuyasha and I could…" Kagome stopped herself. Her fair skin flushed like it had back in the home that Sesshomaru was using. She slapped a hand over her mouth, while Sango laughed.

"Kagome! Are you serious?" She tried not to sound surprised. From what she had seen, Kagome and Inuyasha had a special bond, but they argued all the time. The taijya had never seen the more intimate moments between them. "I meant, would you really want to have that kind of bond with Inuyasha?"

Kagome rendered her caramel eyes to the green patched ground beneath her suspended feet. "You know, I told Inuyasha that I loved him. He told me he loved me, too. We've kissed many times. I think we might be considered a couple by now… But to answer your question… I really don't know, Sango!" For a reason not known to her, Kagome's eyes filled with tears. They cascaded, hot and salty, down her cheeks and into her mouth.

Sango called Miroku over to her and told her to take Mayu inside for a nap. After that, she wrapped her arms around her beloved friend. She held her close, whispering reassuring words.

Inuyasha ran over, hearing Kagome's distress. He froze in his tracks when he saw her crying in such a fashion.

The teenage student gasped when she saw him there. She threw herself into his arms, where she was held close and questioned about what had upset her.

Sango sighed with a tired smile. She left them alone, deciding that a nap for herself (and without Miroku) was in order.

"Kagome, what happened? Please tell me!" Inuyasha begged, tilting her chin upwards with his finger.

Sniffing while wiping away tears, she answered quietly, "It's nothing, Inuyasha. Thank you for…your concern." She attempted to break away, but he continued to hold her near to him.

"I refuse to let you go on your own until I know what's gone and made you all weepy." he informed her in a tone that was supposed to be gruff, but wound up being somewhat mood lifting.

Kagome knew that she had no chance of being alone until she admitted what was bothering her. "Inuyasha…"

"Yes, Kagome?" His white little ears perked forward, ready to listen.

"I was talking to Sango about what it was like to have a baby, and then…"

"Yes?"

"I kind of blurted it out… I wondered if maybe…in the future, you know…"

"What? Spit it out!" He was becoming impatient. Caring, but impatient.

Kagome was also feeling the pressure, so she did indeed 'spit it out.'

"I wondered if one day you and I could have a baby, too!" Her eyes closed as she waited for some line about how he would have to go and find Kikyo and make up his promise to her, or some speech about how he couldn't make that kind of commitment to her. She expected some kind of paragraph summing up how he didn't want kids, or something to excuse him from such an awkward moment. She was disappointed.

Inuyasha pulled her closer; so close that she could feel his heart hammering away inside his ribcage. He rested his chin on top of the mound of raven black hair that covered Kagome's beautiful head. His claws caught onto her shirt, locking her in. He closed his eyes while he inhaled her scent, the one which drove him crazy.

"We can have as many children as you want." he said simply, a gentle breeze toying with his long, silver locks.

Her tears flowing down her cheeks once again, Kagome nestled her face into his red haori, breathing in Inuyasha's natural husky smell, which made her think of lavender and cinnamon and earth. She held him like he held her; closely, dearly, lovingly.

Sesshomaru( having bathed and eaten properly) was now fully redressed in his usual clothing. He stepped out into the highly set sun just in time to view the moment of intense passion between his brother and the human girl he treasured so extensively.

As he viewed Inuyasha cradling Kagome against him like that, Sesshomaru's mind wandered back to a lonely castle shrouded in shadow. His vision of that scene melted into something he would forever deny having seen.

In the place of Inuyasha morphed Naraku, the enemy of everyone with whom he travelled. In Kagome, the crying feminine body, was himself. Kagome was replaced by the Lord of the Western Lands himself; a normally cold and repressive man.

Sesshomaru saw himself being held tenderly, closely, by Naraku, the one who made love to him time and time again without complaint. Sesshomaru viewed himself in the arms of the one he admitted to loving, his eyes relaxed as his complexion, but with thick rivers of tears flowing down his ivory skin. His claws digging into Naraku's back, as though he could never let go again.

"What…is that…?" he asked aloud, his tone quiet. His heart sped up in pace when the vision dissolved, bringing back the picture of serenity modelled by the hanyou and human.

The youkai prince shook his head to clear the fog. He clenched his fists in anxiousness. His gut tightened. He knew that he had to return. He had been away for far too long.

'This Sesshomaru belongs to no one. This Sesshomaru has feelings for no one, and yet somehow my heart will only quicken when I think of him. It seems that I must now return to the castle. My essence yearns for the sentiment that I receive upon being in his arms.'

AN: o.o Oh….my…antidisestablishmentarianism.


	14. Chapter 13

: Chapter Thirteen :

Sesshomaru could sense it. He could smell that acidic floral scent that had drawn him into the castle in the beginning. His already breakneck speed increased. His golden eyes narrowed as he closed in on the site.

As gracefully as he had kicked off to gain such a velocity he came to a stop. His metal boot stepped upward onto the first step which led onto the porch of the dark fortress. Following many others, he at last faced the black portal that was the entrance to Naraku's abode.

Without fear of consequence, the inuyoukai lord stepped over the threshold.

Immediately, a chilling air surrounded him. Whether it was miasma or a warning of some kind, he was unaffected. His sensitive nose could point out the exact location of the powerful former-hanyou. This immense pull brought him into the very room in which he and Naraku first made love.

Sesshomaru stepped beneath the glass sky-light. The sunlight poured over his body, making his hair shimmer like polished chromium. His skin looked even more pale from his previous illness (which he had come to think of as the warning that his lover had given him). His elfin ear picked up a sound coming from behind him.

It sounded like something dragging along the tatami mat flooring.

Sesshomaru's prior suspicions that maybe Naraku had deserted the castle for a new one far away were erased as a long, shining tentacle grazed his shoulder.

Without turning around, he asked emotionlessly, "Is it you who tries to sneak up on me, _Naraku_?"

The dragging noise ceased. An eerie silence followed.

"And here I thought that you might have deserted this château for one more efficient of your tastes." The snowy almost turned to face his _seme_ when something slapped him across the face.

A hoarse, pleading voice hissed from the darkness, "Don't look at me! I am not in a condition to be viewed by you, Sesshomaru." It was a hushed tone; one that sounded depressed almost.

"Why might you be unfit to be gazed upon by my eyes? There was nothing wrong with you the last time I met your heated glance. Who are you to say that I would not still be to desire you simply because you took another form?" Sesshomaru thought it was silly to not look at him. He loved Naraku; true love means you don't care what the person looks like.

There was no response.

Sesshomaru turned around, this time without hindrance. His eyes scanned the shadows, and seeing as his vision did not differ between light and dark like any human's would, he observed something that anything or anyone else would have found disgusting.

A mass of bodies and parts from other demons, all meshed together into one fleshy mound occupied the gloom of the chamber. There were some parts that twitched with life, some that bubbled with change, some that simply could not be seen as to exactly what they were or were doing. The varying heads of many demons lay about, their eyes wide open and jaws spread wide. In the center of it all was a gargantuan mauve coloured bulb which resembled a flower that had yet to bloom.

Sesshomaru approached this without hesitation. Once a foot away from it, he could see how veins pulsed in it, how it slightly twitched with life. He caressed it tenderly, emotionlessly with his creamy hand.

"Do not fear. Your state does not hinder what my heart feels for you." he cooed to the pod.

In reaction to it after a second of a pause, the top of it opened like a flower would in spring, revealing a sickly eggshell-coloured mound. It seemed to be covered in a mucus of sorts. After a moment, it was revealed to be a man's torso.

Naraku, his dark hair sticking to his back and forehead with slime, unfolded himself from the sleeping position he had once been in. He seemed to have become an even more unhealthy colour since he had last seen his lover. There were visible dark lines beneath his eyes now, from worry no doubt.

"Sessho…maru…" he whispered, leaning down to gaze upon his loved one's face. His vision was blurred.

The inuyoukai closed his eyes at Naraku's moist touch. His luscious lips parted as he too stroked Naraku's face, bringing it close to his. He kissed him more passionately than he had ever before.

"Naraku," he moaned. He struggled with the words for a moment. "Naraku, I…love…you…"

The gloomier man shrank back abruptly, some of the walls of the pod barely closing around him.

"Do not look upon me. My current state embarrasses me. Leave." came the shaky, silken voice from within.

Sesshomaru had had enough. He ripped the folds of the pod, making his partner shriek with pain. He captured Naraku's lips fiercely, angrily now.

"Do not hide away from me after I have been away for nearly two months now. Do not shrink back after I ran all the way here to see you. I have said it once and I will say it again; the way you show yourself to me does not effect my burning desire for you. I want you, Naraku. I will want you forever."

The tired, maroon eyes closed under their beloved's touch. Trembling lips found the nape of an off-white neck, and hesitated to nuzzle it. Slimy, shaking hands embraced the armour protected back, pulling it closer ever the more slowly.

"You abandoned me, Sesshomaru. I had reason to believe that you had taken to another. I once thought foolishly that you might return to me, but after my body began to degenerate, I saw what misshapen creature I was forced to become, and knew that you would have left me had you seen me.

"I am ashamed to show you my present appearance. You beauty is truly beyond compare, my koishii." the frail demon breathed into the silver hair of his one and only love.

For a moment, the inuyoukai did not respond. He simply relished the feeling of being once more in the arms of his 'mate,' if you would be bold enough to think that. He felt like he did when he saw the vision of himself being held in Naraku's arms earlier that day. He wrapped his arms around the slippery vertebrae and dug his nails into the redeveloping flesh ever so slightly.

"Your appearance has no effect on me. I never intended to abandon you. I simply wanted to test the boundaries of our…_courtship_. Never did I once assume that you might feel as dejected as you do. I meant no wrong turn. I apologize." he murmured into Naraku's ear.

For a while they embraced each other in such a way. Although, Sesshomaru pulled out of the hug to observe the face of his courtesan. He traced the lips, the lines beneath the eyes, and the jawline. His daffodil eyes narrowed when the male beneath his touch flinched.

"Why is it that you have been reduced to such a form when you are a true youkai?" he asked quietly.

Naraku looked away. "I…do not know… Methinks it is the backfire of the Jewel. When I used it to fulfil my wishes, it did not disappear in my hand. It seemed to think that my wish was not pure, and so the battle within it wages onward. …I am a true youkai; I can feel it, and yet I must still rebuild my body every few winters. I do not understand it." he explained woefully.

"Perhaps that might be the case. Where have you stored the Jewel?"

"I have placed it in the hands of Kikyo."

"You mean the very priestess who rendered my brother helpless for all of those years?"

"The very same."

"Why would you do such a thing? Do you know what she could do…?"

"I know that she cannot place her wish upon the Jewel. I have seen her attempt such a thing, but she is attacked by the karma surrounding it. It seems to think, the Jewel does, that those undead should not qualify."

"I see. My troubles have been put behind me now."

Sesshomaru cocked his head. He had one more question burning away at him.

"Naraku, are you the cause of my illness?"

The patchwork demon looked a tad uneasy. "You contracted an illness? During what time?"

"I traversed many miles with Inuyasha and his party for the most part of my absence. During a stop in the old priestess's village, I fell gravely ill. The human girl restored me to health, but I had wondered if that was the warning you spoke of should I go astray."

"I did not harm you. The warning I gave was never intended to cause you pain."

Sesshomaru pondered this. 'Naraku's warning was not intended to harm me, and yet once I strayed from the castle over a span of 1300 miles I broke out in illness. This is more puzzling than I thought. Perhaps…'

"Do you know of many illnesses that would effect a demon of my stature?" he asked.

"No. I know many names of sicknesses that kill off lesser and even moderate devils, but none such an ailment has ever been known to bring down someone like Sesshomaru," Naraku answered. He was clearly just a puzzled as his mate.

"This Sesshomaru tires now. I desire to rest," he declared after having grown bored with the subject.

"Yes. I have prepared a room for you in the East wing…" Naraku was hushed by Sesshomaru's finger. He was shocked when the great Mikoto inu nestled himself in a wad of tentacles next to Naraku's torso.

"I do not intend to sleep elsewhere than here." he stated in his old, icy tone without another word. He stretched out, dropping his armours to the floor uncaringly.

The collage of demons seemed to shudder at the presence of the dog lord. Naraku reached out to stroke that peaceful, sleeping face of his _uke_, but he refrained. He allowed the pod's 'petals' to encase him once more as he drifted into his hibernation.

AN: I realize that this segment was extremely smallish compared to some of the others. I apologize for that, and I also apologize for making Sesshomaru act so out of character. I just thought that a touchy reunion was in order. I assure that our beloved dog prince will act a lot more like himself from now on. devilish grin Do stay tuned.

PS: Sorry. One more thing. I wanted to alert you that Naraku is being an emo. -.-' He'll get over it when he wakes up. I guarantee, or your money back. Just Kidding. I'ma cheapskate. XD


	15. Chapter 14

: Chapter Fourteen :

It was now dark. The room seemed to be much warmer. Air around him felt thick, the bed of soft tentacles had a flat texture now. Was he in a different place?

Sesshomaru's eyes looked around as much as drowsy eyes could. He had to blink several times. The last thing he recalled was speaking to Naraku about himself falling ill. He remembered the conversation going absolutely nowhere, and so he had ceased its continuation. He attempted to sit up so that he could confirm if he was still in the same room with Naraku, but he was hindered. It felt like he was chained to whatever he was laying on, but he soon saw that he was mistaken.

The supposed chains was only Naraku's arm over his hip. The sleeping demon's expression was one far from what you would expect from his reputation. His image was picturesque of the purest form of innocence. His lips, moistened, pale, and lightly parted. His eyes, closed, shadowed by his thick black lashes, without make-up, and no longer aged by the lines that once ran beneath them. His long, wavy, black hair running over his shoulders and around him like a river of shining tar. His skin, unblemished, a sickly pallid blanket which covered his bones, and as silky as an infant's cheeks.

Sesshomaru looked down at him in wonder. 'Why did I not see his beautiful, intricate details until tonight?' he wondered. He lay back down beside him, holding the hand that crossed over his hip hesitantly. His bare chest was soon covered by the white baboon pelt blanket. The snowy glanced beneath it gingerly. He caught a glimpse of Naraku's body absorbing the head of a demon and finalizing itself; the head had morphed into a properly proportioned leg.

He stroked Naraku's pale cheek with his hand in a soothing action to awaken him. He was victorious, in which he was most pleased.

"And so your transformation is complete?" he asked hopefully.

The burgundy stare of Naraku was revealed as he spoke. "Yes. I am once more…whole. This pleases you?"

"Yes. For now, you have no logical reason to find yourself unworthy of my vision."

A sly smile spread over the dark male's lips. He meshed them slowly, delicately with his courtier's, loving the taste of rosemary that flooded his tongue whenever he did so.

"You lips taste of rosemary," he cooed to him.

"And yours of loneliness," Sesshomaru replied without emotion.

"That has been amended."

The dog prince succumbed to Naraku's hungry mouth, nourishing him with more than his lush palate. His groin was tended to with more passion than ever before, and not soon after that, he was met with the fires of Naraku's endowments. He was engulfed by passion when he was entered, destroyed by lust once a rhythm was met, and soothed by love after the sweaty climax was reached.

"Naraku… This Sesshomaru…commands that you make love to him…again…" he panted, wanting more. He did not realize how much he desired the opaque man who held him so strongly.

"I require a moment…to recuperate." he planted, separating his salty bangs from his forehead.

Impatient as he was, Sesshomaru decided to get his way right then, even if he was not the one to be pleasured. "Fine then. I shall do your work."

He kissed the nape of his neck, then traversed his way down the well-sculpted new body. He flicked his tongue into Naraku's navel, teasing him and strengthening his 'want' as much as he could. When at last his ears rang pleasantly with Naraku's hisses of neediness, he licked the length of his member, smirking at the waves of pleasure induced shivers that made Naraku's legs brush against his jaw. He paused, allowing his hostage to catch his breath before continuing to lightly bite along the insides of his thighs. His sharp, canine teeth making Naraku moan like a wounded ox.

After more teasing, Sesshomaru at last devoured his significant other. He swallowed the majority of him, trying not to gag. He had to hold the thrashing legs on either side of head down to keep from getting clobbered. He began to lick the large trouser snake with his tongue, slathering it with saliva. He sucked on it, nipped it, even dared to chew on it ever so gently. Finally he ingested about a half gallon of ejaculation, much to his own pleasure. He released the pride of Naraku as he slithered up over the main man beneath the pelt.

As he resurfaced, Sesshomaru allowed himself to smile at the flushing and exhausted Naraku that lay beneath him. He licked the semen away from the corners of his mouth before engaging in one final kissing frenzy.

"This Sesshomaru is pleased now." he reported.

"I, too, have long been anticipating something this…phenomenal." the wicked youkai chuckled.

Sesshomaru propped himself up on one elbow. "I feel the need to bathe in hot waters. I trust that you are in a position to provide that?"

Naraku's sly smirk said everything. "But of course. Gather your outer robe only. I shall guide you to my bathhouse."

--

It was a large, exquisite building. It was comparable to a ballroom, with tiled floors and glazed, wooden walls and roofing. In the middle of it was a natural hot spring; the source of the almost choking steam that surrounded them.

Naraku led Sesshomaru to the edges of the scorching waters. He held out his hand to assist him whilst he dipped himself in.

Sesshomaru, feeling the want to not be nude, relaxed his body in his silken outer robes, which now clung to his body. His hair swirling around him, his cheeks a rose petal flush, he sighed heavily to reduce his stresses.

Naraku bridled his body's wants towards Sesshomaru's flesh by keeping a fair distance from him. He had just finished mating with him in severe fashions, and yet he still craved more. He furrowed his brow and pulled his own black silk robe closer around him in the water.

Who knew how many minutes or hours had passed since the men had begun to be whisked away by the comforting heats of the natural spring. Both were still, eyes closed, arms flung over the rocks which outlined the pool. Long, sumptuous locks twirled around their sleeping owners on the surface of the heated pool. But at the same time, the snare of the peaceful steams wore off both males.

Daffodil eyes seeped into the gaze of a maroon sea.

Naraku waded to perch himself next to Sesshomaru. He did not know why, but something drove him to want to trace each detailed ab on his stomach. He held off. He felt that an action like that might ruin the mood.

Sesshomaru was enjoying the space filled next to him. He did not like having Naraku on the other side of the hot spring, which he deemed to be too far away. He stared into the rippling surface of the water, and bit his tongue as his inner body felt like it was being stretched. He tried to bottle the horrid, extremely sudden wash of pain, but he could not.

He back arched and he growled in discomfort in a rather canine way. He felt Naraku's concerned grasp on him.

"What ails you?" Naraku questioned, sounding very deterred by his lover's anguish.

He was about to answer, when he was forced to wrench around over the edge of the pool. His mouth opened as wide as he could allow, he vomited on the tiled floor below.

Naraku held the silver hair out of Sesshomaru's face as he emptied his body's contents onto the floor.

After he finished, he did not turn to face the dark man. He merely pulled his robe's sleeve back over his exposed shoulder and apologized.

"Forgive me for being repugnant." he muttered.

Naraku gave the duty to his actions to speak his words for him. He wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's chest gently (he did not want to make him feel sick again from pressure), hugging him close.

One of Naraku's many servants cleaned the mess without complaint and placed a rather large wooden tub outside of the bath, should it be needed. Indeed it was. No sooner had the toady left did the inuyoukai whirl around to further expel whatever his body was trying to reject. He was no longer embarrassed as his hair was held out of his face by the man at his side. He continued to retch until nothing remained. After that, he curled into the fetal position against Naraku's welcoming form. There he stayed for a long while, moaning and clutching his middle, which was once more troubling him as it did in Kaede's village.

Naraku said nothing. He simply cuddled his koishii and massaged his stressed neck muscles.

"This is the same illness I contracted whilst I stayed with Inuyasha," Sesshomaru whispered.

"Should I call in my medical expert to examine you?" Naraku offered.

Wanting to know what the freaking hell was wrong with himself, Sesshomaru warily agreed. He had not been very keen on the subject of medicine after Kagome's unpleasant treatment.

No sooner had Naraku called out in Old Demon Tongue did a beautiful water spirit appear in a white kimono, representing her status as a healer. Her long teal hair was pulled into a very interesting fashion that might have represented a Chinese marriage headdress.

She beckoned to Sesshomaru, who was carried by Naraku to her.

He lay him down on a thick bamboo reed mat, which was very comfortable for something constructed from the sturdy root. He was asked to bed his legs, which he did nervously.

"And what bothers your succulent body?" the water spirit asked in a tranquil voice.

"His bowels reject his food, and reduce him to curl up into the position of an unborn child due to the extreme discomfort. What can you tell us about his condition?" Naraku asked her in a strangely respectful tone.

"Be he your mate?"

"Yes."

"Name the last date in which you performed the Ritual of Bonding."

"The Ritual of Bonding?" Sesshomaru managed to whisper a word in through the intense conversation.

Naraku leaned to him and replied in a hushed tone, "The last time we made love." He received a silent flush as his answer.

"The latest date of our Ritual performance was but two twenty-fourth hours ago." (That means two hour ago.)

The celestial being nodded. She peered between Sesshomaru's legs, moving the damp curtain that was the long robe's bottom hem aside. Her head ornaments jingled as she examined downward. She revealed a very strange looking instrument that resembled a two-pronged fork. With it, she seemed to observe further.

Sesshomaru could feel the instrument being dragged across his loins, making him shudder. The cool metal reminded him of Naraku's nimble fingers, and in this illusion, he became aroused.

The medical maiden did not seem surprised. Instead, she gently jabbed one of her patient's testicles, making him come. She collected a miniscule sample and then covered Sesshomaru up once again. The gorgeous woman poured the gathered liquid into a concoction of her own, and she added a mysterious pink petal to the mixture. After a moment, the amalgam began to smoke, and a heavenly scent wafted through the air. She called Naraku to her side.

He glanced expectantly into the bowl, looking for some kind of answer. Alternatively, all he saw was that the once transparent mixture steamed with that wondrous smell, along with the addition that it had turned a sickly purple shade.

"What does this signify?" he asked, not understanding her methods.

The remedial aid nodded her head to explain. " The colour of this potion is in tag with your form the previous night. Do you recall the shade of the pod that held your half-completed body?"

Naraku nodded in suspended agreement.

"The same shade of darkened lavender resides here. Your pod bore your new life. This colour that my potion has transformed into signifies another new life."

She gestured towards Sesshomaru, who had sat up. "Your mate holds your essence, Naraku. Your heir resides within the core of his body. There was no illness that struck Sesshomaru. 'Twas only the presence of a non-absorbable object within him that caused his body's rebellion." She paused, allowing her philosophic words to sink in. After a moment's heavy silence, she vanished along with her supplies. Her formless voice echoed, "My work here is now complete. I wish you luck with the journey that is about to take place."

Naraku turned his head slowly towards his lover. His eyes wide with disbelief, his mouth agape.

"Se….Sessho….maru…?"

Sesshomaru was far from where Naraku could reach him. His mind was on one track; the track that was focusing and digesting the words that the remedial aid had spoken to him.

"Your mate holds you essence, Naraku. You heir resides within the core of his body…'Twas only the presence of a non-absorbable object within him that caused his body's rebellion." she had said.

As though it might bite it off, Sesshomaru slowly lifted his shaking hand to place it on his detailed stomach. He gasped, his head feeling light. He could feel the push of a strong aura beneath his touch.

"Naraku… What have you done to me…?" he struggled to ask. It was like a boulder was tied to his tongue.

Naraku inched over to where his mate sat, wary that he might lash out and attack him. When he was seated directly next to him, he also raised his hand just as cautiously. He managed to slip it under Sesshomaru's, also quickly having his breath taken from him by the resistance of the aura that tried to shove his hand away. He felt a fluttering in his bowels, one which made him lay his ear to the flat middle which housed his 'heir.' His eyes closed, and the aura subsided, apparently fond of his presence.

Sesshomaru, deeply mortified by his partner's actions, answered his previously asked question.

"Naraku… It seems that…I bear within me…your pups, just like that wench informed me." His voice came out in a hushed volume.

"Yes… So it seems, Sesshomaru… So it seems…." he purred back as he removed his head from Sesshomaru's abdomen. He carried his mate back to the room with the fireplace in it, hung their dripping wet robes out to dry, and nestled himself into a cocoon of furry blankets before the roaring flames.

An eternity seemed to pass. The pair had become awkward after they lay down next to each other's naked forms, recalling that it was in that very way that Sesshomaru's current position had been procured.

At last, Naraku rolled over to face Sesshomaru. He glanced downwards quickly, then asked in an unexpectedly timid voice, "Might I…?"

Sesshomaru felt his heart beat a tad faster, but he blinked sluggishly in a positive response.

Naraku folded the covers off of Sesshomaru's still flat belly, once more placing his head right over his navel. There he fell asleep with Sesshomaru not far behind, his hand instinctively rested upon Naraku's dark hair.

AN: How was **that** for a chapter, huh?! Never expected… OK, you might've expected that, but come on! Was that not sweet or not? I admit that even I got butterflies just from typing it, and I'm the authoress. The images I get in my mind are like the actual Inuyasha' episodes, so you can just imagine how positively happy I can get. :D Be patient, and don't touch that mouse! We'll be right back after this commercial interruption which has been broadcasted so that the images can settle into your mind comfortably and so that I can write the next wonderful division.


	16. Chapter 15

: Chapter Fifteen :

The sun was unusually bright. It caused the sleeping pair to cover their eyes with sleepy hands, moaning as birds twittered obnoxiously in the outside world. It all seemed so loud.

Sesshomaru lay on his back as he had fallen asleep. In fact, it looked like he hadn't moved a inch since then. His hand still rested on Naraku's glossy black hair. He noticed his stomach still had the pressure of his sleeping companion's head upon it, much to his discontent. However much discomfort he was in, though, he couldn't resist smiling lightly at the closeness he had never thought to achieve with any one person sitting in his grasp.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by a disgusting tasting liquid biting at his throat. He jerked himself out from underneath Naraku just in time to vomit on the floor.

Naraku awoke almost instantly. His crimson eyes calm, he scooped up the beautiful man in his arms while smoothly walking to the bathhouse. Once there, he gave Sesshomaru a tonic with a hot bath to ease his upset bowels.

With amber eyes set on the rippling top of the water, the snowy mumbled from between paled lips, "I have embarrassed you. Forgive me."

Naraku eased himself into the steaming fluid next to his partner. He wrapped his arms around his shoulder, pulling him to his chest. He stroked the point of the elfin ear nearest to him.

"You have done no such thing. Do not think that I shall become mortified because of your body reacting to its new state. Silly pup," the Orochi youkai cooed.

Sesshomaru became sick several times after that. The next three months were absolutely perilous. The inuyoukai had several dreams that frightened him, not alleviated by unnerving hallucinations or daydreams. Sickness eventually subsided in the middle of month three. Girths rounded, robes became lighter, looser. Hungers and cravings grew unruly. Emotions were more or less the same, unless you count Sesshomaru threatening to castrate Naraku himself as normal. That brings us here.

**A time skip has occurred. It has now been four and one-fourth months since the unlikely couple learned of their predicament. I believe it is beginning to be summer now.**

A fan was jerked up and down in a very annoyed fashion. The silver bangs that the small gusts cooled swayed to and fro. Beneath them, the mauve crescent moon image creased in slight irritation.

"Naraku, I have become hot. This Sesshomaru requires drink." an attractive voice sighed as its owner slumped back into a pile of pillows.

The dark youkai appeared before the majestic Mikoto inu, holding a cool clay mug of spring water. Crimson eyes were grateful, but the face itself was edgy.

Naraku, the poor man, had been buzzing around the whole of Japan in an attempt to bring whatever his dearest Sesshomaru desired of him. Why, last week he traversed into an open volcano to fish for a Lava Dragon, which he then prepared for breakfast on Sesshomaru's orders. Weary and reaching wit's end, he dared to sit down next to his beloved.

Sesshomaru, having not even noticed how truly hard his seme was working to keep him happy, yawned and closed his eyes. He leaned his milky jaw on Naraku's slumping shoulder, his breathing serene.

Naraku repositioned him so that his godly face was rested on his collarbone. He too shut off his gaze from the rest of the world, eventually falling into a state of sleep.

An eternity could have passed, but alas, it was only two hours. The pair awoke, one before the other, of course.

Sesshomaru scowled. How he loathed this. Never having heard of pureblooded youkai being able to be placed in a state of life-bearing, he was very opposed to the situation happening to himself. He wrenched his robe open to stare angrily at the now obvious token of many nights with Naraku. Surprising as this may sound, he had not laid a finger on his expanding abdomen since he found out, thanks to the water spirit who had aided him. Perhaps he would become curious enough to explore his new position if being. But, it seemed that he was not in any need to be curious. The life within him was much more so.

Gold, catty eyes widened. A sharp intake of breath woke the living pillow on which Sesshomaru rested.

"What troubles you?" The pillow's tone had a hidden streak of panic.

A clawed hand merely grabbed at the encasement of the unborn being. It seemed that the fetus had become more curious than it's…mother? No. Parent. The fetus had apparently noticed that the elongating appendages growing from its lower half were movable and decided to try them out.

In other words, the child had become active from within Sesshomaru's cradle of life.

"Nara….ku…" was all that his breathless body could manage. He had never experienced such a feeling before. This….this moment was…

Sesshomaru snatched up Naraku's sickly coloured wrist in his fair but strong grasp. He then looked sternly into the scarlet eyes across from him while pressing the hand into the bloated flesh.

Soon, Naraku's expression matched his lover's previous. Wordless, breathless, thoughtless. He had also never felt such a thing before. He had felt the jar of flesh tremor beneath his hand when he had first created Kanna, Kagura, and his other 'children,' but they had no true lives of their own. However, he now knew the pure euphoria that ran through him as he felt his most bona fide of essences moving beneath his touch.

His lips reached for Sesshomaru's, and found them. He cuddled closer, supporting Sesshomaru's back with one arm while caressing his 3-D stomach with his other. They kissed there for a moment before the inu stopped the motion.

Confused, Naraku ceased as well. He removed himself out of Sesshomaru's space by a foot or two, not wanting to crowd him. He had learned that crowding a Sesshomaru meant angering a Sesshomaru; in this case, anyway.

"This is all so…peculiar. I must take a moment to revel in this past moment's events." Sesshomaru announced, holding his chin in his hands.

Naraku gave a firm nod as a response. "Do you wish it that I leave you?"

The snowy's hand shot out from his side to grab the edge of the Orochi youkai's robes. He did not look up to face him, but his message was clear.

The iron grip was eventually loosened as Naraku massaged Sesshomaru's knuckles gently. After his moment aside was taken, Sesshomaru once again wormed his way into Naraku's ever loving embrace.

The ominous male traced visionless patterns on the nape of the dog prince's neck. The pair sat there for a few minutes, talking quietly and reciting poetry. Naraku had become bold enough to even reach down to stroke the belly once more. It seemed that his hands had developed a new need to feel a physical connection with his child. He explained that very concept to Sesshomaru, who was a bit unsure of what was going on.

"Naraku," the snowy began, "I must come to express my discomfort with this situation. The concept of myself becoming impregnated with your pups is ludicrous to me. I do not understand how it came to be, for I am not built to sustain life, but to give it. I do not understand because you, of all people, could have chosen anyone, but you decided to burden me with this." Upon the last word he nudged a lazy index finger towards his abdomen.

Unbeknownst as to what he should say, Naraku did not reply for several moments. "You are uncomfortable, I can understand. However, it was also your faults that led you here. Had you not succumbed to the scent and traversed on with your head held high as always, you would not be in your current place. As for you resenting the child, then after it is brought into this world, you may take your leave of me."

Sesshomaru looked horrified. "This Sesshomaru shall not leave after the pup is born. This Sesshomaru does not resent his pup, and he will also not be put under blame for your uncontrollable actions!" Silver hair flashed as the inuyoukai made to stand up too quickly, causing him to become dizzy.

Naraku, brought forward in his senses, caught his love in his arms as he collapsed. He stroked the cheek covered in that wondrous moon-pale skin, apologizing for having made him distraught. He placed short pecks-of-kisses over the span of Sesshomaru's jawline to his shoulder in slow attempt to make amends. He was relieved that Sesshomaru also came around.

"Once more I ask forgiveness. It seems that bearing life causes one's emotions to become out of hand?" It was more a question than a fact, as the inu had never been around a pregnant female before.

" Un, un." Naraku soothed the more fragile male, but jolted as his castle was shaken by a monstrous rumble of thunder.

Sesshomaru gasped inaudibly. He was caught off guard, indeed. He gripped Naraku's chest loosely as he was once again scooped up into his arms. The Mikoto noticed himself being in a new room altogether.

It was still as prodigious as the others, but there was a different feel to it. The rooms that he had previously stayed in with Naraku felt regal, relaxing, and a bit unsafe; as though someone could walk in on them any moment. This room was set apart by its decorations and its aura alone.

Not regal in the slightest, this room had tatami flooring like all of the others. It had one large mural painted on the wall to serve as decoration; a picturesque scene of a beautiful woman reaching across a dark, starry night sky to a god-like man. The details were exquisite. There was a fire pit in the center of the floor in place of a fire place. Set around the pit was a collection of pillows, blankets, and other things to make one comfortable. The room itself had a very protected air about it. It made Sesshomaru sleepy just to be in there.

He was laid down on a very thick goose feather mattress, his face towards the glowing fire. Behind him, he felt Naraku curling close.

A smile played with his lips.

"Naraku, why do you make me so pampered? I have been nothing but cruel to you since we have mated, yet you lavish me."

The reply was softly spoken into his pointed ear.

"Giving yourself up to me and gracing my corrupted heart with your form of love' is suddenly considered cruelty? I do not lavish you. I feel compelled to keep your emotions on a euphoric level, and so I share with you what I have. There is and never has been any sort of lavishing." the Orochi youkai explained.

Sesshomaru lay back into Naraku's chest. "I…am glad." he admitted, his brow creasing in slight confusion of himself.

"For you are glad, then I am but the happiest man."

The crackling of the fire soothed the pair, who slept closely for the remainder of the day. Sesshomaru awoke due to threatening thunder growling ever closer. He was set at ease and held tight by Naraku, who's heart has melted completely then, returning to that of Onigumo.

Though Onigumo was a ruthless thief who sacrificed his flesh to create was he was to the present, his heart could still hold compassion. And so now it was restored, that deep, human compassion.

Sesshomaru felt the compassion. His porcelain, exposed chest vibrated with his purrs of contentment, and he smiled in his retrieved sleep as he nuzzled beneath Naraku's chin.

The life within Sesshomaru lay still, but did in fact promptly squirm when Naraku kissed its mother' a bit too passionately. Its pleas of awkwardness were ignored as passions consumed them, but not so much as to endanger the babe.

Naraku claimed Sesshomaru's changing body very carefully, but not any less lovingly. He found an easy, non-violent rhythm so which to use for pleasure. After filling his uke with his fiery essences, he gratefully allowed Sesshomaru to switch roles with him. He finished the love-making with one last growl of pleasure before kissing the violet crescent moon insignia on his lover's forehead.

"I have the faintest inkling that it will be you who is my seme for the months to come," Naraku chuckled, laying on his back, his eyes closed.

"Do you, now? And what if I do not wish to play our little games in later months? What if my body has changed too drastically or I become too exhausted?" Sesshomaru chided, his back to the flickering flames.

"Then I shall continue to pleasure you, only using my lips more so than my other tool," was the smirking reply.

Sesshomaru could not help but allow a wry smile at his partner's persistence to keep him sexually active. He softened his tense back, curling into a ball, somewhat. His hand wandered onto the prominent lump that was beginning to take up the whole of his middle. He touched it gingerly; the babe was unhappy about being disturbed.

AN: 'Un, un' "Yes, yes." A bit strange, yes. I didn't intend for this to turn out this way, but oh well. As Neji would say right about now, "It's destiny!" That would be the point where I tacklepounce him and the screen fade out. Don't hate me, but after this, I believe I'll make each chapter count for a month until I reach month seven, which I believe will be divided into two parts. Anyway, Thank you all so muchly for standing by me and reading this….is it even yaoi anymore? Yes, of course. What was I thinking? Anyway, bow arigato, minna-san! (Thanks, everyone!) I 3 you all+2


	17. Chapter 16

: Chapter Sixteen :

month four

"Aaaagggghhhhhh!" Sesshomaru moaned. He bared his teeth, growling at his now very obvious belly. Only four months into his pregnancy and he was already tired of it. Goes to show what kind of parent he'll be.

Naraku made his way over to the tree under which his 'wife' (if you think of it that way) sat most angrily. He presented a cool beverage to help with the added irritations of it being well into the upper nineties outside.

The month of June was sending her wrath upon Japan. Summer heat was like nothing the peninsula country had ever had before. Highest temperatures barely grazed the hundred degree mark, while lowest temperatures rested at the moderate eighties. Not much difference in the feel of the airs, but now all of man, even demon kind preferred nighttime, if they did not already.

Sesshomaru had become quite easily irritated due to the heat. He tried to hold his temper most of the time; his calm demeanour was now part of his reputation, it seemed. With his bulging middle and feminine, celestial attributes, he was also commonly (and often) mistaken for a royal lady of some kind while visiting neighbouring towns.

The Mikoto inu took the drink in hand gratefully although his face remained sour. He nearly choked on the beverage when the child he carried, which he so 'lovingly' nicknamed 'The Problem', decided to practice its kickboxing on his bladder.

"What is the matter?" Naraku slithered to his counterpart's side, his fists clenched tightly together. The man had been on near wit's end for the past month. Everything put him on edge.

"The Problem has decided--oomph!--to perform a dual with my urinary--argh!--system!" was the strained reply. Golden eyes were reduced to angered slits while flawless hands tore innocence strands of grass from the soil with much force.

_Ku ku ku._ Naraku chuckled. His slender form slid behind Sesshomaru, then lay the inuyoukai back, against his firm chest. Once in the modern 'Lamaze' position, he massaged the feminine demon's fair neck, eventually working his way to his hips, where he dug his thumbs into the base of the bulge that took up the once toned stomach of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru gasped at first; the pressure emitted by his lover's thumbs pained him. But, as he felt a circular motion being made, his neck muscled became less tense, and he melded into Naraku's body. His breathing evened as the discomfort caused by The Problem ceased; The Problem itself seemed to be just as hypnotized as he was.

"Aaah… Ah….. Mmmmm….." Those were the only forms of communication given out by the dog prince, but they spoke a million words all at once. He elegant jawline was nuzzled by the dark man's nose as he continued to alleviate the strains of the extra weight.

"I hope that perhaps this helps to pass a stalemate?" Naraku murmured into the pointed ear.

"…Y….Yes… For now, it seems." There was a wry smile on the pale lips. "However, I foresee the battle waging on tonight before the fireplace. Would you be willing to help me win it?" It sounded as though it intended to be seductive, the statement that was made.

Naraku found the spots on the front of the protuberance, right below the navel. He ventured to press there, and found himself to have 'struck gold', in a sense. He felt something compact beneath his touch.

"I do believe that your Problem lies exactly here," the Orochi youkai pointed out, placing Sesshomaru's hand directly beneath his fingers.

Indeed, the firm point was felt. At first, he thought it to be a remnant of his once chiselled abdomen, but with a twitch of life (seeming to be on cue nearly), he knew that it was some part of the Problem that he was feeling.

As you could have guessed by now, the growth of a pureblood youkai and of youkai alone is much quicker in development than that of a human's. Not much time is shed from the process, however. The average youkai child is born after a period of seven months, the longest being held for ogres, who hold for ten due to the many bones and muscles the offspring have.

In Sesshomaru's case, he was already four months into his pregnancy. In another three, he could be in the clear to birth his pup, although the ideal time would be after at least eight months. A pup born any earlier than the six month was sure to perish from lack of crucial development (for some odd reason, the more important parts needed for survival chose to form near the end of the gestation period for youkai).

However perilous the pregnancy of a youkai was, at least some of them knew how to reap the benefits from their mates. Sesshomaru would happen to be one of those youkai.

Naraku leaned back against the tree's sturdy trunk. He smiled lightly as a wild wind played with his wavy bangs. "Do you not wonder how this pup will behave?"

Sesshomaru scowled. "It was not presented to you but a moment ago? Baka…" He undoubtedly referred to the intense kicking that murderized his bladder.

Naraku's hands moved about in a hypnotic, circular motion on his lover's protruding middle. "Come now." There was a silence which followed his chuckled words. He soon filled it. "We must retire to the inside. The scent of rain engulfs me."

Sesshomaru allowed his courtier to escort him to his bedchamber. There, he requested that he be left alone to rest peacefully. That was the case, but it appeared that the Problem would not settle for its parents to sleep separated. It moved about so recklessly that the youkai lord called out from pain.

This, without a second thought, sent Naraku bursting into the room. He generously lay down next to Sesshomaru on the thick mattress, stuffed specifically for the childbearing male's tastes. His arm over Sesshomaru's waist, he whispered, "In the month that follows, we must seek the knowledge of Kikyo's younger sibling, Kaede."

Sesshomaru half-consciously scoffed. "Why must I return to that hell-hole? All that awaits for me there is the young priestess and her abnormal treatments! Not to mention my despicable younger brother, to boot. I have no desire to travel."

"You have no choice. Do you not wish to know the condition of our offspring?"

The way that Naraku used the word 'our' in the sentence made Sesshomaru's heart sting. At that point the could care less about the pup; he wanted it out of him so that he would sleep without interruption and do with Naraku's body as he pleased without his prominent middle getting in the way. He had not been 'close' to his mate since the first month. Already his lack of sexual activity was making him ill. In fact, that was the main contributing factor.

Sesshomaru did not respond to Naraku's question. He merely scooted himself backward, pressing his lower back into the groin of the man who held him. Within his brilliant mind, the dog prince knew that he would not get what he wanted for some time, unless it was in less harmful form. Attractions aside, he found that just being close like that would satisfy his lust for that time.

--

A wailing wind awoke our favourite irritable inuyoukai from his much relished sleep. Golden eyes were exhausted--and filled with hatred.

'Of all the weather conditions I have known, I will forever hold a heavy grudge against the thunderstorm. If I ever experience a more obnoxious thing than a moaning wind, I'll…' His venomous thoughts were interrupted first, of course, by the Problem bludgeoning the base of his ribcage. He hissed his displeasure, which in turn, woke Naraku.

"Hnn? Why are we awake, love?" he crooned groggily.

"'We' are awake because this child of yours is continuously abusing me!" Sesshomaru whined as he propped himself up on his elbows.

Naraku brought himself level to the protuberant middle. He opened the silken sleeping kimono and grazed his lips across the tight skin. The pale lips parted, and the snake-like tongue slithered out, tracing saliva patterns on one side.

Sesshomaru made a noise of surprise. "What do you think you're doing?" He had a right mind to whap the dark haired creep on the head.

"Do you feel any disturbance?" came the plain reply. A question answered with a question. Typical for a man who wanted to escape punishment.

"No, I don't, but I--"

"Do you or don't you want alleviation?!"

The tone in his voice made Sesshomaru's internal flame ignite with a force that could blow up China. The prince of canines raised his hand and whacked his 'husband' over the head with just enough power to get his message across. He squirmed out from under the covers of his warm bed, angrily closed his kimono and exited the room.

A smirk came to his face as he realized that Naraku was not too far behind him.

"Sesshomaru, wait. Sesshomaru!" the voice called from the dark hallway behind the fleeting youkai.

Of course, that did not stop him. He continued to leave his lover behind to wonder what he had done wrong. His feet had led him to the back entrance to the castle. His beautiful hands clasped the handles as he opened the doors.

It was very hard for him to tell what hour it was, given the darkened, ominous skies that circled above. The trees waved back and forth wildly. They almost looked to be hula dancing, if Sesshomaru knew what that was. The air was humid; he had a growing desire to return to the chilled inside, but he knew better.

'If I return inside now, then Naraku will think he is forgiven for upsetting me. I could care less that the argument was irrational and completely my fault to begin with. I feel the want to let him suffer for a little while.'

For a few minutes, Sesshomaru stood before the damp wooden railing that encircled the prodigious porch. His mind was elsewhere, and there was only the whistling of the wind to remind him that he was not asleep. When the distant rumble of thunder instructed him to return inside and make amends, he was stalled.

As he neared the doors with outstretched arms, his elfin ears picked up a near inaudible noise which was drowned out by the moaning gales. The sound became easier to pick up when his head turned to look behind him. It sounded distressed, and although his still callous heart held no interest in aiding whatever it was, Sesshomaru's soul became alight with maternal action.

He felt the sensation of slick wood against his bare feet as he walked to the muddy path below. His eyes staring straight forward in determination to find the source of the noise, however he had no idea where he was headed.

--

The winds whipped even more fiercely now. His silver locks were tousled around violently as he stumbled around.

Sesshomaru's hearing was beyond excellent, let us not doubt that for a moment (lest we all die at the hands of a bipolar inu), conversely it was slightly impaired by the roars of the storm. He thought for a moment that he has lost his distressed target, but found himself to be very in the wrong.

At his feet, in a small animal-crafted burrow, lay a small ball of fuzz. This was no doubt the core of the frightened calls which had led the Dog Prince out there.

In conflict with his belly, which was trying to get in the way of his rescue, Sesshomaru managed to bend over long enough to pick up the wad of fluffy hair and wrap it in the long sleeves of his kimono. He felt rather pleased with himself for having gone out of his way to aid a creature of nature.

'However, no one must know. I do not find the title 'Sesshomaru the Savior' as satisfying as my birthright.' he decided.

At the sight of the castle, the snowy and his storm evacuee were overjoyed, though one of the present two decided not to show it. The pair entered the structure drenched, sneezing, and cold.

AN: No translations today? Surprising. Yes, Sesshomaru has a little pet now, so to speak. Let's just say that he will be learning a whole mess of things from our tiny, furry friend. Naraku may have to find himself another snuggle-buddy. XD Stay tuned on me.


	18. Chapter 17

: Chapter Seventeen :

Sesshomaru's lack of appetite since he had arrived back at the castle was abstaining. He turned his perfect nose up at everything the servants brought, even if they boldly declared that Naraku _ordered_ him to eat it.

'If Naraku so ordered me, he would more likely be in front of this Sesshomaru, holding the utensil, do you not think?' the inuyoukai would occasionally hiss to the lowly toadies. However hard Sesshomaru tried to rid himself of the worrisome attendants, they all seemed to double in number.

After the final aide was _thrown_ out of the room by a still drenched snowy, the rest of them seemed to give up on trying to get some nourishment into him.

--

The steaming waters nearly caused Sesshomaru to fall asleep rather deeply. He had been in there for about a half and hour, still without a show of Naraku.

'Could it be that he is….angry with this Sesshomaru for leaving?' he wondered, rubbing his chin musingly. His hands wandered to his mid-section, tracing incoherent patterns on the rise of his abdomen.

The Problem, for the first time in a good while, squirmed impatiently from within.

"What is it that you want now?" he spoke rashly to the fetus.

As if to answer, a hard kick was delivered. It was not a happy kick in the slightest. But then again, how many 'happy' kicks were there?

"Stop that. This Sesshomaru desires no nourishment. You would only cause me to regurgitate it a few hours later." He scoffed at himself for conversing with a being which probably hadn't even developed _ears_ yet. In spite of this, he thought over that. 'If it had yet to develop its auditory senses, it would probably not respond to my speech.'

A look crossed his celestial face, suggesting that he might have had a bad taste in his mouth. He was irritated at himself.

"This ridiculousness has gone on far too long." he murmured ominously to himself. He stood to get out of the bath when he was rapidly doubled over.

The Problem had punched something within him, and it _pained_ him. He had to stand there for many seconds just to recapture the breath which was stolen from him. As he thought that he was in the clear, he resumed his motion, only to sink back to the soothing depths of the bath from another paining jab at whatever it was which was so sensitive.

'What--What is this?!' Sesshomaru grasped his sides, a groan building up in his chest.

It felt like his insides were being ripped out. His abdomen flared with an internal heat; his heart racing so fast that he had imagined it ceasing altogether. His pupils contracted so much from the sheer pain he had never known before that they were almost nonexistent. His fangs were completely bared as he called out numerous times.

His head felt light, the room was foggy, shaky. He lifted his neck up long enough to see swirling red mixing in with the clear water of his bath.

"B-Blo…Blood…." he stammered as his neck muscles collapsed. His memory managed to choke an image up of two crimson orbs bringing him into a light….

--

"Lord Sesshomaru? Lord Sesshomaru… If you can hear me, please move your finger."

The voice sounded so loud, and yet as though it was being heard from under the water. His head pounded uncomfortably, and his lower body throbbed. His vision was blurred, but from what he could tell, there was a face peering down at him. In fact, a number of faces.

He moved his index finger. Oh, the déjà vu was unbearable…

"Inuyasha! He's conscious. His finger moved," informed an all too familiar voice.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes to a steadily clearing world. He found himself to be in a very comfortable place. He could remember the scent…but his mind was too warped to focus. From what he knew so far, his younger brother was there.

"Sesshomaru, you better not be half-assin' me, here!" came his younger brother's worried yet irritated tone. His voice resonated with an echo in his mind.

"Inuyasha, ye must not be so noisy. Lord Sesshomaru must obtain as much rest as he may. After what has occurred today…" It was the old woman, Kaede.

Finally, the room managed to become a fogless picture.

Sesshomaru was back in Kaede's village; he could smell the schoolgirl, the taijya, and the monk. From his confused state, he could also see that he was in a medical hut.

"Hey, I think he's coming to." Miroku stated, gazing down at the snowy.

"What…has happened to me…?" Sesshomaru managed to choke out at last.

Kaede approached, sitting herself down on the tatami floor. Her wrinkled brow raised as she began to speak.

"It seems that you, Lord Sesshomaru, are carrying pups, are ye not?" she commenced.

He saw then that he could not lie; the obvious bulge protruding from his middle was an on-sight give away. The thought flew across his mind to lie anyway and say that he had succumbed to a tumour of sorts, but he knew the elderly medicine woman was not foolish enough to believe him.

His ego was sure to completely deflate should he answer with his own voice, so instead of humiliating himself, he looked away as his index finger did the talking.

He heard many mumbles of 'What the hell--?!' and 'Oh my…,' but mostly, "I see. Then I believe it is time that we explain thou predicament to ye." That came from Kaede.

Sesshomaru attempted to sit up, but he was gently rested onto someone's legs. With an upward turn of his eyes, he saw the kind face of Kagome staring down at him.

"Please, Sesshomaru, refrain from sitting up for a while. Your stomach muscles contract when you do so, and that may cause a relapse with the baby," she advised in an almost sagely way, had it not been for the nervous chuckle that followed the fact.

He did as he was told; he did not want any further stresses placed on his body. He was still enduring the dull pain which pulsed from his lower abdomen. His mind was feeling a little unorganized at the moment.

Kaede settled herself in a way that one would when preparing for a long talk. Her wrinkled throat was cleared, and so she was ready to begin.

"Lord Sesshomaru, ye are with child. I am sure that ye are aware of what season ye is in?" She paused, but continued after the youkai made no attempt to answer. "To shorten the explanation that I have had to give to many a young maiden with child in the past, Lord Sesshomaru, ye have experienced _abortus_." Her tone was grave, tinged with sadness, coupled with guilt.

Sango held the squirming Mayu close to her as Miroku comforted her with a soft embrace. Shippo, who had no idea what 'abortus' was, cowered because of the looks that everyone else around him was displaying. Even young Kagome closed her eyes in silent dismay. She remembered her mother having told her that she had experienced 'abortus,' but she had learned with the more modern term of the word.

The snowy ordered the schoolgirl to assist him in sitting up to face everyone. His flaxen gaze was incredulous. He crossed his fair arms.

"This Sesshomaru demands to know what you are speaking of."

It was true that he did not understand. It was also fairly understandable that he did not understand, for he had never sired any demons before. Nor had the lord ever housed any carrying females in his court previous to his predicament.

Kagome had a twisting feeling in her gut about this, but she didn't want to have to hear any kind of explanation when she already heard it. To hear about something like that…once was too much.

"Sesshomaru, you--you had a miscarriage!" she blurted, covering her mouth with humiliation. Her eyes blinked back tears, her mind struggled with the memory of that snowing, white day… "That's why…" she trailed off, whimpering.

The inuyoukai twisted his neck around to stare at her, his pupils invisible. No words could come out as he tried to scold her for being so imprudent.

'No….That is impossible… This Sesshomaru could not have….' He grasped at his swollen middle, his eyes vacant and a face of confusion, anger, worry, and disbelief spread across his ethereal personage. 'This child could not have….?!' He shook his head.

"No….no…._This cannot be_!" the silver haired male cried in desperation. His mind was functioning at too high a speed, his heart racing too fast. He did not know what the hell was going on with his body; why it acted that way was unclear.

"Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" Kagome struggled against the demon's dead weight as he collapsed on top of her. She gently managed to slide him onto the futon while Kaede ordered her youthful assistants to gather her some specifically listed herbs.

Sango was led to her hut by Miroku, who helped her ease Mayu into a nap. The couple spent the day in their room as well, the taijya having been deeply disturbed by the news given. She had not had a miscarriage since she had married to the ex-monk, but the sheer thought made her feel all alone.

Kagome helped the elderly priestess to concoct a potion which would help the unconscious noble to begin his body's healing process. Her mind was elsewhere all the while, that was until the demon lord came to and began to murmur.

"Sesshomaru-san, what is it?" she urged quietly, holding onto his clammy hand for support.

"Where…Inu… Get me….Inu…" he intermitted. His eyes were closed loosely; he seemed to try and open them several times with failure.

The freshman girl quickly jumped to her feet. "Kaede, do you know where I can find Inuyasha?" she gushed.

"Why, I believe he is in his tree not far from my home. But why--" Before the old woman could continue, the teen was gone. After breaking for a moment in her confusion, she hastily resumed the crushing of more important herbs.

--

"_Inuyasha! Inuyasha!_" Kagome could see him from where she was. Her lungs were practically bursting from lack of air as she ran full speed towards the leafless dogwood tree.

The half demon jumped to the ground just in time to catch her as she tripped. Flushing, he helped right her.

"K-Kagome, what's the matter?" he sputtered as she wheezed a little.

"I--It's Sessho…maru… He wants you to be with him…" she informed, taking his hand in hers and beginning to take off again.

Fearing that she might crumple from exhaustion, he ran ahead of her, pulling her onto his back just like he always used to carry her when the gang was out Shard hunting. He hadn't really had a reason to give her piggyback rides anymore, and he had been reminiscing in his past with her a tad too often. He figured, 'Why not?'

Upon arriving at the hut, Inuyasha pinched his nose tightly.

"Inuyasha, I know you hate your brother, but--" Kagome and Kaede were about to preach, but he stopped the women.

"It's not Sesshomaru… It's blood, and a pile of it." The hanyou disappeared inside.

Upon entering, the younger of the brothers had to completely cover his nose and mouth in order to block the smell of iron from subduing him. His catty eyes came to rest on his brother's horizontal figure. He inhaled sharply as he approached.

Sesshomaru's eyes were shut tightly, his mouth pressed into a straight line. His large hands ripped holes into the futon as he squeezed it for ineffective relief. The swollen stomach heaved up and down rapidly, almost in a frantic motion. The white blanket which covered the youkai's exposed lower half was slowly being conquered by red as blood pooled around him on the floor was well.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha rushed to his side. "What's goin' on?!"

The response was a loud moan. The snowy's vision blurred as he lost more and more blood. "Inu….In…" His hand reached for his half-brother, but fell to the floor.

"_Kaede!_" the half-demon hollered, his eyes becoming concerned. His instincts as a brother controlled him now, and he knew that he must get help.

The priestess and Kagome gasped in unison as they advanced. Kaede immediately began to brew a concoction to aid the after effects of the premature abortion. Kagome held the inuyoukai's head in her laps, stroking his sweating brow as he groaned through another wave of pain. Inuyasha, still holding his nose off from the smell, initiated in mopping up the pooling gore.

"What's happening to him?!" Inuyasha bellowed, having cleaned the ground in a way that would suffice.

"Lord Sesshomaru's body is attempting to expel the remaining unborn children as well as the first." the old priestess explained, hurrying over to the moaning male's side. "Drink this; it shall quell the bleeding." She held the cup to Sesshomaru's trembling lips. She was satisfied that he did not refuse her.

Kagome helped him to swallow it by lifting his head ever so slightly. "You'll be alright. We won't let you or your children be hurt any longer." She petted his sticky bangs until he finally fell into a deep sleep due to the medicine.

Inuyasha, who had been sitting protectively to the side, asked quietly, "So, is he havin' more than one pup?"

Kaede answered. "Aye. This old woman cannot lie. During my going-over, I definitely sensed more than one little heartbeat"

Kagome looked down at Sesshomaru's peaceful, yet tired face. She touched the side of his face as she murmured to the sleeping youkai, "You and your children will be better in no time. …You're going to be a mother to a baby yet. I promise you that." A sad smile caressed her lips.

Inuyasha settled himself next to the wall. "You go to sleep, Kagome. I'm watching him."

"Uh… Inuyasha, are you sure? I could…"

"No. Go to sleep. You too, old woman." It was meant to be sincere, but was gruff, of course.

"Aye, Inuyasha. If you so wish it." She hobbled out of the hut with the young girl at her side, leaving Inuyasha to guard his elder stepbrother.

His gold, feline eyes glanced at the rotund bulge which stuck upward from Sesshomaru's masculine form. 'Why could I not tell before…? I should have been able to smell your change in scent, you bastard. I guess, when you stayed with us, you were too early on for me to notice.' Inuyasha's stare became softer. 'Who would have ever thought it. Sesshomaru, the aristocratic asshole, is gonna be _mother_ to _kids_.'

The hanyou didn't even want to get onto the subject of him being an uncle. He rolled his eyes at the mere idea of it. 'Just what this poor world needs: more of you!' He came to glare at his brother, but soon stopped as the snowy muttered in his sleep.

Sesshomaru tossed his head around a few times, as if he were looking for someone. His eyebrows arched in a crestfallen way.

Inuyasha rose onto his haunches to listen carefully.

"Nara….Naraku…Where….Do--do not leave me…alone….." he breathed as his hands cradled his abdomen.

--

Kagome was shaken awake, along with everyone else.

"Inu--!!" Her mouth was covered with a clawed hand. She stared confused as Inuyasha's shadow loomed over her. She shook away. "What are you doing?!"

"Ssh! Kagome, we need to move Sesshomaru. It's no longer safe to have him here. I knew I could never trust the bastard!" the hanyou hissed.

"What are you talking about?!" Kagome shouted, waking everyone else. She threw an apologetic look to Sango as she comforted a wailing Mayu.

Inuyasha shook Kagome's shoulders as he growled, "_**The son of a bitch is carrying **__**Naraku's**__** pups!**_"

Everyone was speechless. Kaede came rushing in just in time. Her wrinkled face held an unnameable look.

Kagome ripped the hanyou's grip off of her. "Naraku is _dead_! You're just saying that because you hate him! Inuyasha, he's--_pregnant_," she seemed to struggle to voice the word, "We can't abandon him now. He's had a miscarriage. Right now, he's defenseless." Her tone was simply drowning in sympathy.

Sango piped up as while Miroku rocked the babe back to sleep. "I agree, Inuyasha. We defeated Naraku a long while ago. The jewel is in Priestess Kikyo's hands again. There is nothing to worry about." She paused as half-dog being gave her a look of sheer skepticism. "What if it was Kagome? Would you suggest that we leave her, too?"

Inuyasha was enraged. "How dare you compare Kagome to Sesshomaru! Are you suggesting that she would have mated with Naraku? That she would have his foul stench all over her?!"

Kagome tried to calm him down. "No! She was not suggesting that at all. Inuyasha, please, calm down." Once she was appeased with his emotional state, she proceeded. "Sango was just trying to convey that Sesshomaru is just like any other expecting being. He needs support, protection, and--He's your brother, for the sake of Kami! You should _care_ about him. Those are your nieces or nephews that you're trying to abandon! I am very disappointed in you, Inuyasha!" She stood and quickly left the house.

A look of hurt crossed Inuyasha's handsome features. "K--Kagome… Kagome, wait!" He dashed after.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's shoulder and spun her around to face him. He felt a stab of guilt when he stared into her angry chocolate eyes.

"Let me _go_, you heartless--" she began, but was stopped short. She felt her lips being crushed against his, and she saw that he had squeezed his eyes tightly closed, as though he were afraid to watch her reaction. Her heart fluttered, and she softened her mouth, accepting the sign of affection.

The half-demon male slowly eased his face away. "Kagome… Please… Don't think that I'm heartless or a complete bastard or nothin'… I…" He became his feisty self again. "Damnit, Kagome! Why can't you just let me protect you?!"

The high-schooler felt undoubtedly felt like she was deeply in the wrong. She hugged him and whispered into his steadily heating neck, "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I just want to help him. You have to understand. My mother once had a miscarriage….and I couldn't be with her in the hospital. I don't want to have to make him bear it alone like my mother did."

Inuyasha pressed her closer to him as he smelled her dark locks. "I never knew, Kagome. You… _Ai shiteru yo_, Kagome. Remember that."

"Yes. I love you, too, Inuyasha." She breathed in his musky scent of earth and lavender. She loved that smell more than any other that she could think of.

However sweet the moment between the half-dog and the human could have progressed to be was promptly erased. Inuyasha wrapped himself tighter around his love and growled. He felt her turn in his grasp.

"What is it?" she uttered, her heart beating faster.

"Look."

Her eyes landed on the medical hut where Sesshomaru was being kept. Her mouth released a gasp as she watched a cloud of what seemed like flies dissolve into the night air, leaving a sole figure standing before the hut. It stood there for a moment, then vanished as it entered.

"It's Naraku." Inuyasha mouthed with a flare of fury. His hug became even more protective around Kagome. "I'd recognize that rancid fragrance anywhere. _He__'__s back._"

--

AN: 'Ai shiteru yo' means 'I love you,' in case there were some that didn't know.


	19. Chapter 18

: Chapter Eighteen :

Sesshomaru's fever had spiked. He raised a quaking hand to his aching forehead, only to have it delicately removed. His vision was unclear, and the fact that it was dark did not better his trying to identify the cool hand that touched him.

It was then that the smell flooded the youkai's senses. It was the very aroma, the exceedingly sweet perfume which slightly stung his nose, that told him everything. He stroked a silky cheek with a sweat-drenched hand.

"Nara…." he tried, but he found that his throat was so parched that he could not even speak. He would have felt pathetic, but he was too exhausted to.

Refreshing, cool breath fanned Sesshomaru's fevered personage as he was silenced. "Do not speak, my jewel." Naraku placed a hand on the hot cheek of his lover and kissed him deeply, savouring the feel.

Sesshomaru closed his tired eyes as Naraku lifted him into a sitting position against his chest. He felt the shoulders of his thin, white sleeping kimono being slid down and the cold flesh of the darker demon's bare torso against his throbbing back. The snowy exhaled audibly as his shoulders were massaged with strong, cool hands.

After a moment, Sesshomaru felt the rim of a bottle against his lips.

"Drink this, koishii. It will help you to reduce your illness." The voice was hypnotic, and in his weakened state, the inuyoukai obeyed without hesitation.

Ah, how the thick liquid quenched his throat! He found that he could speak again, and so dared to tell his consort of the event which caused his illness to begin with.

"Nara…ku…" Sesshomaru began in an unsure way. He turned himself so that he was halfway leaning on Naraku, able to see him with his now adjusted vision.

"Yes?" The maroon eyes bore deeply into Sesshomaru's nervous gaze.

"I…" It was harder than he thought to explain to him. "I…"

"Tell me what troubles your mind," came the calm, concerned reply.

Sesshomaru could not longer think of another way to put it. He decided to simply say it as it was. "I lost the pup."

There was a brief silence.

The inuyoukai was hesitant. He was not sure what he should be expecting. Would Naraku strike him? Would he force him into submission to conceive another pup? Or he worst of the options crossed Sesshomaru's mind: Would he leave him in search of another to bear his pups?

"I…apologize. I do not know what I had done to cause my body to reject the unborn is such a way--" A finger was placed over the milky lips to silence their owner. Soon, another pair of lips replaced the digit. After the chaste kiss was broken, the expectant male sputtered, "Y-You are not…angry with me?"

"And why should I become angry with you over the loss of a 'pup'?" Naraku answered equally with a question, using his partners terminology for 'child.'

Sesshomaru did not know how to reply, so he remained silent. He flushed as he felt his courtier's hand rubbing his still swollen belly in a circular pattern.

"You may have experienced a premature birth, the cost being one pup, but… I sense two more presences still filled with energy inside your womb." the Orochi youkai purred, kissing Sesshomaru passionately as he continued to stroke the encasement of his children.

When the affections were lessened, pale lips struggled to form the words.

"This Sesshomaru…is…having doubles?!" he finally panted. It was no longer a mystery to him as to why he looked about eight months along, even though he was merely in his fifth month of gestation.

"Yes. Before the abortion, it was triples. You had three of my offspring inside of you." Naraku opened the white rob further to examine the bulbous paunch. He kissed it several times, all the while running his hands over the tight skin. He finally came to rest with his ear on top of it, as he always had slept upon finding out about Sesshomaru's expectancy.

Sesshomaru felt the twins wriggle in a jittery way; like they were happy. He scowled. The fact that he was bearing triplets did explain his horrendous pains, the ones which caused him to double over at times. But, he hoped, the troubles would be reduced since one child had perished. He lay down flat in his futon again, closing his eyes. He took note that his fever had practically disappeared in minutes, thanks to the potion that his lover had given him.

A feeling of elation welled inside of his chest when he felt the silky waves of Naraku's dark hair on his middle. As always, he found his hand patting this mound of black hair. The fading feeling of Naraku's tongue tasting his bottom lip sent him into a problem free sleep.

--

Kaede spread the inuyoukai's legs apart and looked in between. When she resurfaced, she seemed to be less worried about him than she had been previously.

"I am relieved to announce that it seems that Lord Sesshomaru has made a near full recovery. And over-night, at that!" The old woman stood from her place on the floor, muttering something about how she would never understand how demons worked.

Kagome set the bucket of fresh spring water down at her side. She dipped the cloth into it, then wrung it out to place on the snowy's forehead. Her smile broadened when she viewed the opening of two amber eyes.

"Sesshomaru, you're going to be all right. You and your babies are in a completely healthy condition, now!" she informed, her heart feeling light.

Inuyasha snorted. "Don't go off lyin' to the bastard. He still needs to stay in bed for a few more days. Then we can finally send him back to his bed-mate."

Sesshomaru sat up. "Silence, you insolent pup!" he hissed acidly.

Kagome eased the youkai back down. "Please, don't do anything rash! That's the last thing you need right now. Just try to rest--"

"And how is this Sesshomaru inclined to rest when pests like him are running about unchained?" A pale finger was thrust in Inuyasha's direction.

"Unchained…? You bastard! If you weren't knocked up, I'd kill ya!" the hanyou roared.

Kagome chuckled, along with Sango and Kaede. "It seems that things are nearly back to normal," the taijya laughed. She had managed to persuade Miroku to watch Shippo while he played with Mayu.

Everyone laughed, leaving the inu brothers to cast nasty glares about the room. This only fuelled the glee.

"Silence! This Sesshomaru requires solitude. All of you--leave me." the older of the brothers barked.

Still giggling, the females all exited. Inuyasha decided to disobey his pushy sibling's command and stay behind. He wanted to have a serious little chat with his relative.

"Are you deaf as well as ignorant? I said to leave me."

The younger brother sat next to his kin's bedside, a serious, unfathomable expression in his eye.

"I wanna have a friendly little chat with you, Sesshomaru," he spat.

The snowy narrowed his eyes. He would oblige to this 'chat,' but he would of course set his limits.

"I have a couple of questions. First of all, how many pups do you have left in ya?" Inuyasha eyed the exceptionally large bulge. "Ya seem to be pret-ty big for someone who only has five seasons."

"If you will leave me be, then I am carrying doubles." came the frustrated reply.

"Second question; Now, who exactly was the lucky big-shot that captured your stiff body, huh? 'Snot like just anyone could do it."

Sesshomaru was beginning to feel uneasy, but he continued to speak. "Who I bed is none of your concern. Now leave."

"Oh, so ya don't know, do you? Just what I expected. My brother would do anybody when he's in season…"

"**I said enough**!"

Inuyasha was definitely startled by his brother's bellow. He knew when he had crossed the line, but he still did not back down. The younger stood from his perch, saying over his shoulder as he walked out, "I bet only someone with an shit-load of power could trap you."

Sesshomaru squirmed. He lay back down. He closed his eyes, pressing on the sides of his abdomen to try and ease the children, as they had sensed their 'mother's' stress. He still had a tough time believing that he was carrying twins, and before the mishap, triplets. It was all occurring too quickly for him.

Wait. He took that back.

--

Inuyasha sat the group down. His eyes were unreadable, which made Kagome feel shifted. She was normally able to see what her 'boyfriend' was thinking quite clearly, but that was not in her ability. Not then.

"Why have ye summoned us, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked, settling her old body.

He had come upon the easiest way to get the gathering to take him seriously: to just spit it out. With a deep breath, he said in an calm tone, which was alien, "Sesshomaru is definitely tied to Naraku. When I stayed behind, I could sniff out the ass's stink all over 'em."

Kagome jumped. So she hadn't just been seeing things the pervious night. "I-Inuyasha! Do you remember last night? We saw that swarm of what looked like--"

"Bugs. Naraku probably sent 'em to make sure that his precious baby-factory wasn't dead yet." The hanyou's face was grim. "I could almost see the odor floatin' all around the hut. It was almost like….like Naraku had left only a little while ago."

Miroku straightened. He had lost his Kazana, but the mere memory of the dark demon made his blood crawl. His grip tightened around his daughter.

"If that's the case, then what do you propose we do?" Sango piped up. She still had kept her Haraikotsu all of those years; she was still, after all, a taijya.

"I think we should catch the slimy toad by his legs. Once we have him cornered, we can end it permanently." An alien glint in the half-demon's eyes caused the schoolgirl to shrink back.

"Inu, we can't kill Naraku. Not now." she whispered, clutching at her chest.

"Why the hell not?! All he's been doin' is plaguing us and twisting our hearts around like they were toys! Tell me, do you really want to continue living with that?!"

Kagome's eyes glistened. She knew. She knew that Inuyasha was thinking about him and Kikyo. No. She vowed to herself that she would not become disgruntled because of that. She stood up slowly, her tears stinging at her eyes, which were fierce.

"Because, Inuyasha." She walked to the door. "Would you kill Naraku if it was me in Sesshomaru's place? If you knew that he was the father of my children? Would you take that away from me? And not just Naraku and Sesshomaru, either. No. What if it were Sango and Miroku! Do you even realize…!?" She clasped her hand to her mouth, biting back her fury. "You idiot… **You're heartless!**" With that, she stormed out.

The furry, white ears drooped to the side. Golden eyes shone, and a luscious mouth trembled. He clenched his fists. "Damnit, Kagome! Damnit, Damnit, Damnit!" He also jumped up, going after her, as was the tradition.

"Kagome, I am not gonna keep comin' after you every time ya get mad at me. Ya don't understand what my point is! I'm talkin' about Naraku being dead! Our problems being over! And all you're whining' about is whether my grouchy old ass of a brother is gonna have a helper for his little brats?"

"I am not 'whining' about anything! You don't know what it's like not to have a father!"

Inuyasha grabbed her wrists. "Oh, I don't? So, suddenly I'm Inuyasha, the boy who's parents are invisible to the naked eye? I'm Inuyasha, the boy who didn't have an older brother who abandoned him after his mother died of old age 'cuz she was human?! I'm Inuyasha, the boy who's father gave him a God-damned name with his last dyin' breath?! Well, if that's who I am so suddenly, then who're you gonna change into, huh? What's your disguise?"

He didn't realize how thick the stream of tears were that cascaded down the fair cheeks. Not until after he had realized what he had just done. His hands slowly released the bruised wrists, allowing them to fall limp at their owner's sides.

"Ka….Kagome…I'm….I never meant--" He tried to reach to her, to wipe the tears away, but she flinched at his movement.

"No…..Just…Just go away…Go away!" She pushed him from her and ran to the well, where she would go to her home and cry to her mother like a lost child for several minutes. She would remain in her home and not return for a long while. Not until her help was dire.

Sesshomaru leaned on the doorway of his medical hut, his kimono loosely wrapped around him. His glare was icy, and yet so amused!

"It seems that my younger brother was not the one graced with the proper skills to sweep the females off of their feet," he crooned, a wry smile playing on his lips. He received a hurt glare, which surprisingly didn't even have that much hatred in it. The snowy watched his brother walk back in the direction of his lonely dogwood tree.

--

Kazana - 'Wind Tunnel'

Hiraikotsu - 'Boomerang Bone' (Sango's abnormally large boomerang)


	20. Chapter 19

: Chapter Nineteen :

The days and nights were all blended together as Sesshomaru's stay in the small village spanned over yet another month and a half, bringing him ever closer to the birth of his pups.

During that time, he had been visited by Naraku more frequently. Every other night, his black haired god was expected. He didn't fuss or worry if he did not show, but the twins inside of him did, wreaking havoc on his innards. He had no clue how much longer his poor liver could last their doubled abuse.

Inuyasha had calmed himself down, but still sulked. He seemed incomplete without his own raven haired goddess there to love him. His temper seemed to be unfanned, and not even the young fox kit could rile him.

Sango and Miroku had traversed back to the slowly re-populating Taijya Village to visit her comrades. Also, it was Mayu's first birthday. The taijya woman had wanted that her child go to the place where her blood ran thickest, since a monastery wasn't exactly welcoming anymore.

There was still no sign of Kagome. She seemed to have holed herself up in her home in her own era, totally ignoring all of the Sengoku Jidai.

Beyond all of this, Sesshomaru had managed to graciously (and with much effort) walk to Kaede's home. He was expected for his check up.

"I am appeased to see that ye have arrived on time." the old miko complimented.

Out of witty replies for the current moment, the inuyoukai, with help of the still obsessive young hand maidens, laid himself down on the always comforting over-stuffed futon. His back had been aching more intensely than in the previous months. He lay his legs out straight for he time being, as he observed that the priestess was busied by a potion.

After she had finished for the current moment, her wrinkled hands guided his legs into a bent and spread position.

"How much longer until the pups are to be birthed?" he asked nonchalantly.

From between his legs came the wizened reply, "I have known many youkai to carry until the seventh month or perhaps even early on into the eigth."

He sighed outward irritably. "I was referring to myself."

"Ye must be patient with this old woman. I was getting to the area in question." She used the leaf of a fern as a paintbrush to lather some kind of medicinal salve onto his inner thighs, close to his genitals. "I would assume that ye have but a few more weeks to spare."

The news tickled him. Oh, to be rid of this weight and pain! The inuyoukai clenched his fists is elation, but did not show the emotion on his face. However, his celebration was soured when he smelled a most detested scent poke its head beyond the tatami mat door.

" 'S the bastard alright?" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Yes, Inuyasha. Thy elder sibling is in a most impeccable state." She looked at him knowingly with her eye. "Ye should not have to wait much longer for uncle-hood."

The half demon flushed a little. "K-Keh!" He stormed away.

The attendants assisted Sesshomaru in standing up; he promptly scared them away afterwards. He grimaced as he felt the one of the twins engage in what felt like a laughing fit. The sensation tickled him, but he fought back his own cackling.

--

Naraku ran his hands along the slim hips of his significant other, breathing out heavily when he felt Sesshomaru's tailbone digging into his groin. The dark demon had been trying to make his way on simply pleasuring himself, or having one or more of the good looking servants of his do it for him.

No, it wasn't cheating, since there was no intercourse involved.

The snowy purred deep in his throat. His long eyelashes kissed the darker man's cheeks, as did his mouth. His fair hands lightly grasped Naraku's wrists and guided his hands over his impertinent belly, trying to make it to his own peaking arousal. Alas, as he feared, yet knew would happen, he was sidetracked by the twins.

Chaste kisses were placed everywhere across the almost hard skin. Pale, strong hands traced idle patterns over the rotund expanse, proceeding to rub all over it.

Naraku had crawled on top of his lover ever so carefully, straddling him so that he could not hide his gargantuan paunch. He placed his arms on either side of the flushing but scowling face. His own maroon eyes were simply smitten.

"Why do you gape at me? I am no longer a spectacle." Sesshomaru turned his face to the side, avoiding his beloved's gaze. He felt…_un-sexy_.

Naraku used one hand to bring those gorgeous amber eyes back to him. He caved his stomach in so that it did not brush the top of the encasement of his children. His lips were so close to the inu's; the poor lord thought he might become light-headed.

"Look at me, my jewel." the demon of darkness cooed to the embarrassed dog.

The honey coloured eyes were unsure, but met his intense look reluctantly. "I do not see myself fit to be admired by you in such a way." Sesshomaru admitted, aflush once again. "I feel as though I am sizeable to a _castle_!" The last comment came out as a moan.

"And yet you can look upon me as I lay rendered to a form made of decomposing demons? I do not think that is fair in the least." the sable man reasoned.

"But you do not carry two sadistic pups inside of you," was the grumbled reply.

Rolling his eyes, Naraku brought his face a little closer. He touched noses with his uke lovingly. "I find you to be at your most appealing to me at this point." His eyes flickered to the bulbous rise beneath his chiselled stomach.

"How is that possible?" The youkai lord's breath was hot. He didn't know how long he could stand Naraku not touching him in some way. He knew that his seme was doing it on purpose.

"Because you are near bursting with life." He ran a hand lightly over the beginning of the arch. "The life that I have created. I find your willingness to bear that life, that burden, to be the most attractive thing in the world."

Sesshomaru couldn't believe it! Then again, there was a quite lengthy list of things that he couldn't believe about Naraku. But this? He scoffed.

"You are an eerie deviant," the pregnant demon spat. He loved that he was being called sexy when he felt such the opposite, but he knew that he wouldn't get shit if he let it show.

Naraku's lips were maybe a millimetre away from Sesshomaru's. His eyes were wild with sexual debauchery, and he let it show in the smirk on his maw.

"And don't you worship me for it." It wasn't a question. It was a fact.

And the fact was, Sesshomaru was right. That night, in his seventh month of pregnancy with twins, even though he was 'near to bursting' as the darker of them said it, the Lord of the Western Lands got the best fuck he had ever known since he first stepped into that damned castle.

What was more, he yelled it out, too, during his _sixth_ orgasm.

"That damned demon in that damned castle," he screamed while nearly pulling out the wavy, black hair, "Has swept this Sesshomaru off into his damned groin!"

The point was, that damned demon did it. He did it **good**.

--

Sunlight streamed in through the reed mat over the carved out window. The heat caused a most weary pair of amber eyes to open, cover themselves with a striped hand, then open wider to adjust.

In his attempt to sit up, Sesshomaru bit his lip. He pulled something in his lower back. As he lay back down, he shrugged it away. He wasn't too phased, what with all of the ways he was bent and molded the previous night. He straightened his hair to some extent, reaching for a pearl comb that lay on a small table beside his futon. He was jumpstarted when some other hand got it for him.

Naraku wormed his way up from under the white cover to kiss his laden companion on the lips fruitfully. "Did you suspect that I had left in the middle of the night?" he wondered with a tired smirk.

"Yes." was the startled reply.

He nude man beneath the sheet crawled behind him, beginning to brush the ever so slightly mussed silver strands. "I do not think that I could transport myself back to my castle at the current moment if my indispensable life depended on me doing so." he chuckled. "Besides that point, I believe I would be too busy worrying about you to do anything productive."

"Worry about this Sesshomaru? Whatever for?" he asked, leaning into Naraku's hold.

"I would remain without astonishment if you should suddenly begin to deliver our offspring. There was so much commotion the previous evening that--"

"Silence."

Naraku inhaled, as thought he were going to reprimand the inuyoukai for silencing him, but he could not use the words. He was being too forcefully kissed by his mate.

After a moment, Sesshomaru abruptly ceased.

"What was that?" was the first thing the Orochi youkai asked, after catching his breath, of course.

"I smelt the old priestess approaching. She may be blinded in one eye, but her hearing is superb for someone of her age. I had no other way to silence you." the snippy reply came.

"If that is how you plan on silencing me, then perhaps I should speak out of turn more often." the nude male purred, nipping at the crook of Sesshomaru's neck.

"N-Nara… Stop this…" He managed to pull himself away, much to his body's displeasure. "That is enough."

Naraku pouted for but a second's time. "Does it matter if they discover me? They could not kill me if they wanted to. The incarnation is in her time, the hanyou brat is winded because she is gone, and the slayer with her sullied ex-monk is off on vacation. All we have left is a runt kitsune and an old wench."

"Do not let the appearance of the priestess elder make you think conceitedly. She is more skilled than you think."

"You praise her?"

"She has seen to myself and the pups since…" Sesshomaru trailed. It was still hard for him to talk about the lost child, even though he thought so coldly of the pregnancy. A month's time was not long enough to heal his newly melted heart. A comforting arm on the side of his belly made him shiver. He melded into his sire's embrace.

"I apologize." he muttered sullenly into the pointed ear.

"Understood." the owner of the appendage confirmed quietly.

The twin troubles kicked against Naraku's hand. They seemed to sense the tragedy of their lost brother, and were also becoming disgruntled. Their action lessened when Naraku began to hum some strange, bleak melody.

Even Sesshomaru was trying to resist falling underneath the enchantment. His eyes fluttered to stay open, and his resistance was not aided by the massaging he felt on his lower back by a strong thumb.

"You…make this S…ess…" he attempted groggily.

"Rest is what you need now. The intense activity last night was not in your health's best interest. I apologize for putting you in such a perilous position." Naraku soothed, massaging slower to finalize the calming effect.

With a final weak nuzzle administered beneath his lover's chin, the silver haired male fell into a coma-like sleep for another complete day, Naraku remaining at his side all the while.

--

Inuyasha crept to the side of his brother's hut. His own feline eyes peered beneath the foot or so of clearance left under the reed door. His fangs crawled out from the moisture of his lips, baring them ferociously. His suspicions had been confirmed. He hated it when he was right.

'Naraku. I knew it was you. Only you could manage to hypnotize my power-starving brother into mating with you. Only your devious tricks could pull this off.' His eyes narrowed, and his black eyebrows created a beast-like snarl.

'I will kill you. This time. _Without fail_.'

--

Author's Note: I'll warn you now: **Things will become encumbered with fuss.**


	21. Chapter 20

_: Chapter Twenty :_

Naraku had only left the side of the breeding inuyoukai for three reasons: one, when Kaede approached for check-ups or some other reason (she personally discouraged against Sesshomaru walking in his state); two, he heard Inuyasha returning to the village after hunting for the inhabitant's coming winter stores; or three, when Sesshomaru ordered him to. Beyond those, he seemed to have become an extension of the snowy's hip.

"This Sesshomaru… He wants you…" the Lord of the Western Lands purred into the ear which was hidden under a curtain of wavy, black locks.

"Sesshomaru, I apologize, but I cannot risk you. Your term is near its end. Can you not wait?" he attempted to argue. His desires to serve his lover were harder to ignore than ever.

"Waiting is an option, but then the added time of my body healing itself is very displeasing to me." was the chiding response.

The sable male groaned, but not in an annoyed fashion. His groin had been silently attacked by the expecting male's hand; a sharpened claw making the already firm length harden further by dragging along it delicately. He caved in soon after. Who could resist a mate like that?

His lips closed over the pulsing member of his beautiful consort, feeling the moon pale thighs moisten with sweat. He licked up, down, and around the writhing youkai's base. He had even decided to be daring; he fondled with the sac that hung below.

"Naraku!" Sesshomaru called, the poor futon mattress being reduced to shreds in certain areas. His forehead was salty sweet when Naraku kissed it on the smack middle of the crescent moon insignia.

"Art thou satisfied now?" he wondered heatedly, using an old spin on his speech to sound even more seductive.

Sesshomaru knew the game he was playing at. He could tell that Naraku was doing it on purpose, that way he would beg for more. He stifled his hunger for his lover's mouth and replied negatively, much to Naraku's distaste.

"I cannot let you have all of your fun before tonight." he responded to the pout. He had been promised a 'light conjugal meeting' if he were on his best behavior. He had complied and done as was asked of him, and he expected his repayment.

Naraku was about to say something in return, only his stomach interrupted quite rudely by growling. His cheeks flushed lightly before he excused himself.

Upon returning, dressed in a black silken kimono for 'meeting' reasons, he was oddly tense.

"What ails you?" Sesshomaru asked, not liking the mood he was in before their meeting.

The crimson eyes looked uncertain. "That brat brother of yours, Inuyasha… I sense that he knows that I am here. I can feel his aura; his demon blood riles within his veins." He chuckled ominously. "He plans to kill me permanently."

Sesshomaru's eyes became wide with horror. "When does he plan to strike!?" His voice was far less than calm. He, if anything, sounded protective. He seemed to try to perceive himself fighting his younger brother in the state that he was in.

"I do not know, but fear not for me, my jewel. He will not touch me." The oath sounded promising.

"That's a far as you know, you ass." The voice was none other than the object of discussion.

Sesshomaru whirled his neck around to see his younger brother standing inside of the hut, his sword barely drawn from its hilt.

The fury in Inuyasha's eyes was compatible to none as he remained stationary. His grimace looked to be permanent; his gaze did not shift.

Naraku chuckled. His crimson irises were trained on the young demon. "It seems you have managed to catch me at long last, Inuyasha." His sneer was trademark.

"Shut up, you bastard! I'm going to kill you, this time without fail or hesitation, so don't even try to get away!" he roared.

The dark youkai crossed his arms. "Is that so? Then why are you still talking?"

Inuyasha growled, but didn't dare to move. "Because in case you haven't noticed, some of us aren't fit to be in battle at the current moment." His own gaze was no longer trying to stare a hole through his long-time nemesis, but was instead being aimed at someone else.

Sesshomaru could feel his brother's eyes. He could feel concern in them. He could feel the hint of what one might call 'brotherly compassion.' His hand floated over the curve of his ever increasing girth. He glared back with intensity.

"Keep your nose out of your elder's affairs," he hissed, not making a move towards Naraku.

"You mean to tell me, 'Keep your hands off my lover'!" was the incredulous reply.

The enraged white haired male made to stand, but he was held down by a pallid hand that was caring yet firm. He slowly resumed his seat, his eyes wary to look away from his younger sibling.

The suave black haired demon chuckled. "I see that you are not as idiotic as you let on, Inuyasha. However, I will not allow you to impede on my new plans."

Inuyasha lurched forward a little in his own anger, He was itching to just jump and cut his head off already, but he wanted information first. "Oh yeah? Whatcha got up your grimy sleeves now!?"

The antagonist of Inuyasha's gang stood from his spot, his crimson eyes overcast. "What I have come to plan is…to make a pact." He turned his gaze to the trembling half demon. "I wish to fight with you no longer. The feud we share has no crucial point."

Inuyasha made a small noise of disbelief. "What the fuck do you think I'm playing at!? There's no way in hell that I would ever trust you! Not after what you've done!"

"Are you implying about your past lover, Kikyo?"

The hanyou stiffened. His uncomfortable gaze made it all clear.

"I will inform you that the complete Shikon Jewel is no longer in my possession, nor has it been for the whole of--nearly year's time, I believe." Naraku said coolly.

"I don't believe you!" Inuyasha fired back, clearly upset that Kikyo was brought up in the conversation.

"I have placed it in the hands of the deceased miko, and still at this very point in time she is continuing to serve her purpose of purifying it."

"No! That's bullshit! Why would you ever give back the Jewel?!"

Naraku twirled some of his dark hair on his forefinger absent-mindedly. "Why would I need the Jewel? I have achieved my desired status of a complete youkai. I have a consort, and I am awaiting my heirs. Why would I have need for that bauble any longer when I have what I have to fill my void?"

Inuyasha wasn't hearing this. He couldn't be hearing this. 'Naraku is giving up the Shikon no Tama, the most powerful thing on the planet because he'd rather play family with my hard-ass brother!?'

"T-That's not…" he stammered. "You're telling me you'd rather play family with my asshole of a brother than have that stone, the one you manipulated us and nearly killed us all off for in the first place!?"

A smug grin crawled across the demon's lips. "More or less. I understand that this is hard for you to comprehend, what with your human genetics, but I have chosen my path." His crimson eyes became serious. "And it does not involve you."

Naraku sent his tentacles flying at the hanyou, who jumped, breaking through the wooden roofing easily to avoid being caught.

The long-time enemy floated through the hole also, his dark energy encircling his mutating form.

"Still fighting with tentacles, eh, leech? You're so unoriginal! This should be just like old times!" The hanyou yelled the last words while lunging, his Tetsusaiga aiming to kill. But, as he surmised would happen, the darker demon vanished on the spot, leaving Inuyasha to land on the roof once again.

"I hate this game, Naraku! Show me your face for once!" he howled to the reddening sky.

"Boo." The voice was hot in his canine ear; it was behind him.

Inuyasha only had time to turn around before he felt the pain. It was a burning sensation, soothing at first but slowly becoming a semblance to the heat of the sun. He writhed as Naraku drove his hand deeper into the chasm of the hanyou's ribcage, moving his fingers about inside of him.

The dark youkai brought the silver haired pup to his face, his lips nearly touching the other's. He smirked and proceeded to lick a small dribble of blood from the younger male's chin.

"You have grown weak, Inuyasha. Your petty games are no longer entertaining to me. Had you trusted my endeavours, I would not have to watch you wriggle like a fish on a hook." he cooed to him.

Inuyasha managed to spit in Naraku's face. His shaking hands managed to make a light Indian Sunburn on his enemy's wrist. "I…would never…trust you…..asshole…" he choked, coughing up blood.

"Ku ku ku. Inuyasha, why have you succumbed to me so easily? You are normally 'full of fire,' as they say."

The red-donned male was lowered to the ground by Naraku just as the sun was swallowed by the horizon. It was a starless night, and not even the moon was present.

Gazing around, Naraku then understood. "I realize it now. It is a new moon, and henceforth you have become human. No wonder you are so uninspiring!" he chuckled. With a flick of his wrist he dislodged his hand, looking at the dominantly human blood that drenched it. He turned his palm over lazily, wondering what he was doing prior to the hanyou's interruption.

Sesshomaru, smelling his brother's changed blood, managed to walk outside into the cool night air. His hand rested beneath his large stomach, seemingly to attempt to hold it up. After all, he hadn't been fully upright for a month. His eyes widened in a slight at the picture that was painted before him.

"Naraku. What have you done now?" he asked with apathy, but deep down in his heart he ached. He loathed his Inuyasha, do not mistake it, but even still, he was his brother.

"Nothing, nothing. Young Inuyasha and I were simply playing a long started game. It seems he's fallen and scraped himself up." was the dark reply.

The snowy thought that his lover's sense of humour at the time was a tad sick. He scowled. "Take him to the old woman. He should not be left to bleed out here." he ordered curtly.

"What? Do you finally admit your acknowledgment of him as your brother?" Naraku gasped, looking utterly dumbfounded.

"Absolutely not. Simply, if we leave him out here then carrion-eaters will arrive and cause an unwanted scene."

Seeming to sense Sesshomaru's deeply buried concern anyway, Naraku nodded. He moved to pick up the bleeding human, but he jumped back as if burned.

"Naraku!" Sesshomaru jumped, flushing at his sudden worry. He shifted as the twins wriggled about.

"I am alright." the sable haired man replied in a low tone. His eyes were fixed on his hand, which had indeed melted as if burned. It regenerated in no time, and then his gaze repositioned to where he stood but a moment ago. In his stead was the stem of an arrow, half-stuck in the quickly moistening ground.

Sesshomaru looked at it in disbelief, wondering if it could be-- He was wrong. His feline eyes could perceive her well in the darkness of the night; her black hair, fair skin and red hakama, along with the unmistakable Jewel of Four Souls bound around her slender neck.

Her bows was raised. It was known that she was the culprit of the fired arrow. Her brown eyes singed with malice.

"Naraku," she spoke with hatred.

His hands both equal, the named demon stood at his full height, smirking. "Ah, Kikyo. How long has it been since we have last conversed?" he asked with false endearment.

"Silence. I see that you are the one who has spawned with Sesshomaru-dono." Her eyes flickered to Inuyasha. "And that you are the one who attempts to demolish Inuyasha in his weakest state. What a coward you are."

"A coward? I am no such thing. He merely began to turn after I had stricken my first of many planned blows." Naraku corrected, trying to save what little reputation he had.

The undead priestess knelt before her former lover, placing her hand over his wound. An iridescent light encircled her as she concentrated her energy on healing the damage. Her eyes became restless upon noticing the extent of the attack. She lowered her hands.

"Inuyasha, can you hear me?" she asked calmly, lifting him against her chest.

A small droplet of blood poured from his lightly parted lips, along with a near inaudible moan.

"I have healed you wound the best that I can. I must now take you to Kaede so that she may rid the infected area of the miasma spores." she explained, praying that he could understand her. She lifted him with her Shinidama-chu, directing them to her sister's hut. After watching them depart, she whirled around, her negative attentions returning to her enemy.

"Naraku. Why have you come to my village?" she demanded, her weapon of choice at the ready.

The dark demon chuckled. "I have come here for none other than the reason you have come to observe: to be with the one who bears the burden of my spawn." At this, he laced an arm around Sesshomaru's hip.

The inuyoukai shrugged him off, scowling.

Indeed, Kikyo eyed the encasement of the Orochi youkai's future heirs. She felt her cheeks warm, but did not falter. She could forsee no potential harm in Naraku remaining by Sesshomaru's side, but did not say anything about it. She remained firm.

"As soon as your children are brought into this world, you must leave, or I will purify you myself." she threatened, spinning on her heel to assist her younger sister in the healing of her former lover.

"And if I should choose to leave Sesshomaru in your care until he is fit to survive on his own?" Naraku dared.

The miko stopped, but she did not turn around. "We will care for him, but you are not welcome here." After her cold statement was laid, she continued to walk into the slowly gathering mist.

Sesshomaru watched her vanish among the fog, saying nothing to his consort.

Naraku was the one who broke the silence. "I will stay." was all he said.

The snowy looked to the creeping film on the ground, placing a hand on the rise of his belly. "And what of myself? You say you will leave me until I am able to sustain my own being? What do you imply by that?"

"I mean utterly that. I will leave you in the care of the village maidens until you--"

"Do you mean to abandon me after I birth the pups?" he interjected indignantly.

Naraku took Sesshomaru by the shoulders, kissing him deeply. His crimson eyes flittered downward briefly before meeting two burning orbs of gold. He claimed the inu's mouth once more, a more inviting, chaste flavour amongst it that time. His lips barely separated from his lover's when he replied hotly, "You are my everything. If I were to leave you behind, I would be parting with my world, my heart, my body, and whatever kind of twisted soul I own."

Lightly dazzled by the ferocity in his tone, Sesshomaru's words were firm yet precarious. "You speak of me, but of the pups… What will you do?" His hands felt the silken palms of the wavy haired man sliding over them lovingly. He flushed an innocent pink as Naraku touched his middle. It was not like any of the ways he had touched his belly before. There was something in the caress that actually had meaning other than a desire to feel the life within.

"I will keep them and I shall also keep you…if you will have me." he whispered into the elfin ear.

Sesshomaru shivered, his heart now suddenly free from the icy chains that bound it. His eyes closed as he placed his moist lips against Naraku's cheek hesitantly.

"This Sessho--I…shall always have you. When, where, it matters not. As long as it is you, I shall not complain." he admitted almost inaudibly.

Naraku pressed Sesshomaru against the outer wall of the hut the best he could without putting pressure on his stomach, taking his fair face in his hands and kissing him fervently. He ran his tongue on the inside of that perfect mouth, loving the texture of each perfect crease and crevice.

Sesshomaru's chest was filled with butterflies, his cheeks not host to a blush for once. He kissed back with an equivalent passion, his hands running up and down that muscular, pallid chest beneath the black silk robe. He loved the feeling of his shadowy lover's body tingling under his touch. He pulled the full-demon to him, knowing that his middle was under no risk.

Oh, how Naraku wanted to take him! He purred, growled and whined like an inu, trying to convey what his white haired god was doing to him, but it seemed that it was no use.

Sesshomaru smiled seductively. "You have said with your own tongue that it is not wise that you take me so late."

Naraku placed his cold hand against his lover's groin. He smirked as he felt his stimulation technique succeed.

Sesshomary flushed. "That is not fair." He growled with need, and soon found himself on his futon once more, his head swimming in a haze of pure ecstasy as he was eaten. He flushed as Naraku lightly dragged his teeth up and down his shaft, biting back a moan that was swelling near his Adam's Apple.

The dark hair that pooled around the snowy's loins was silkier than ever, which seemed to act as a second stimulant; as if he needed another one. Fair fingers knotted themselves in it, goading the person attached to 'do it harder' or 'do it faster.'

In the final moments of Naraku's feast, a second tongue, grown likely for a specific purpose, positioned itself beneath Sesshomaru's sac. In an instant, it struck out, piercing the flesh and deriving a howl of an orgasm from the Lord of the Western Lands as he came into Naraku's smirking maw.

The second tongue, meanwhile still sunken deeply into the soft skin was working, carving, moulding. It was crafting something special, something that would be needed greatly. After drilling a good length into the inuyoukai's lower body, it channelled extra youki in order to form a plug of sorts which connected to the inner 'uterus,' if you would. That was something crucial.

Sesshomaru relaxed, breathing greedily to steady himself after such pleasure. His hands rested on his still feminine hips to quell the slight pain caused by a movement from the pups, his brow furrowed as he waited for them to settle. He relaxed his expression when he felt his lover's lips on his once scowling mouth.

"I see that our children are already disapproving of our--what have you--tendencies?" Naraku mused, chuckling.

"They will have to become accustomed to it." was the sly reply.

"And if they do not?"

Sesshomaru chuckled ominously. "They will be given no choice."

Naraku kissed his lover deeply. "It is still a shame that you are so delicate. My loins beg me to take you…" he groaned.

"Who says that you cannot?" Sesshomaru splayed his legs, wrapping them around the dark demon's waist and pulling him to his entrance.

"I do. I cannot risk you. Not this close."

Sighing, Sesshomaru sufficed for cuddling with his 'mate,' his godly features resting peacefully, listening to Naraku's heartbeat with one delicate hand laid upon his belly.

--

Author's Note: I did not want to end this chapter, but I had to save something for the next division, hadn't I? Yes. I do. Stay tuned.

Shinidama-chu: Kikyo's soul carriers. The white, worm/dragon looking things that often precede her arrival.

-dono: An honorific derived from the word 'tono,' meaning 'lord.' So technically, Kikyo is referring to Sesshomaru without openly declaring him as the Lord of the West.

Youki: demonic energy; an aura that normally surrounds a demon.


	22. Chapter 21

_: Chapter Twenty-One :_

Inuyasha roared, fighting against Miroku, Sango, Shippo's fox-fire barrier and a few of Kaede's hand made seals. His anger flared like no other time before, his eyes a milky white and on the trip of becoming red. He bared his fangs at the taijya, but she showed no fear.

"I have slain many a more frightening thing than you, Inuyasha," she scoffed, slamming her hiraikotsu down in front of the doorway to Kaede's hut, insuring that his escape would be futile.

"Calm down, Inuyasha!" Miroku admonished, taping another seal onto his friend, who growled.

"I can't! Not when I know that Naraku is in this village!" he hissed, trying to bite at the ex-monk.

"You said that he tried to make some kind of proposal! A truce!" Shippo persisted, staying out of reach of the infuriated half-demon. He knew that if he was anywhere in grabbing-range, he would be pounded into the floor.

"I don't trust **nothin'** that ass-licking weasel has to say to me!" He managed to overpower his bonds of prayer beads, scattering them all over the floor. He still remained stationary due to the other three obstacles.

"We do not, either, but you must think of someone other than yourself, Inuyasha." Sango soothed while she gathered the scattered beads.

"I am, damn you! I'm thinking of this whole fucking village! Naraku can kill them all while he's here and we wouldn't even know it until the stench of death wafted to our noses!" he howled, working at the seals.

"We have Lady Kikyo to protect us. She has been able to thwart Naraku every other time due to his passions for her. I have confidence that she will be able to crush him should need--"

Miroku was cut off. "**In case you haven't noticed, Naraku knocked up my brother, which means his little crush on Kikyo has faded!**" The seals were weakened.

Kaede was allowed passage to the holding place of the rampaging hanyou when she knocked upon the backboard of the weapon that blocked the only exit. She sat down upon the floor carefully, minding her own old age. Her expression was sagely and calm as always.

"Inuyasha, ye must be mindful to others." she began, waiting for her interruption.

"You want me to be mindful to others!? I'm damn well tryin' to save every single damn human in this fucking place, but you're all tyin' me down so I'm guessin' you all must have a fucked up death-wish!" One seal cracked and fluttered to the floor, ripped in half.

"Ye must see the good in others but not turning a blind eye to the bad," she continued, pausing once again.

"**How can I see the good in anyone who has tried to kill me, my friends, and Kagome!? Would you be able to see any kind of good in Naraku if he tried to kill Kikyo!?**"

The headwoman sighed. "Ye has forgotten that Naraku has, indeed, killed my elder sister. He killed her physically by impersonating ye in body and personality, tricking her. Then, he hath killed her by breaking her soul, barrending her trust for you as well as your love. I do not see good in Naraku for what he had done, but I did come to see his reason: his own heartbreak and jealousy. He merely yearned for what ye and Kikyo had shared; love."

Inuyasha was silent, if only for a moment. His golden eyes shifted to the floor, looking as thought he were trying to figure out how to get the conversation off of his past lover.

As if on cue, none other than the undead miko herself floated into the hut, bringing her eerily chilled air with her. She bowed to Miroku and Sango, then turned her attention to Inuyasha. Her eyes were unreadable; it was as if she had heard the whole conversation.

"Inuyasha," she breathed, looking him directly in the eye.

His face coloured a little as he looked away. He hated himself internally for never having been able to maintain eye contact with her.

"Inuyasha, I have spoken with Naraku."

The hanyou's ears perked, then swivelled back against his head. "Yeah? What'd the bastard have to say for himself?" he mumbled, still trying to sound rude but at a more controlled level.

"I am allowing him to reside in the village alongside Sesshomaru-dono--"

"**You're what!?**" he bursted, his amber eyes wide and filled with anger and disbelief. He lurched forward so quickly that one more seal peeled off in weakness.

She blinked, keeping her eyes closed for a moment so as to regain her temper. "Please, do not make me repeat myself." she instructed coolly.

"But how could you say that!? You know what kind of-- You know what he's capable of! You know firsthand! You've gone insane!" Inuyasha wailed incredulously, falling back onto the floor.

"Inuyasha--" she threatened. It was the same tone that Kagome used when warning the semi-human about her own temperament. It seemed to be passed through the ages.

When the Shikon no Tama's protector saw that she did not have to worry about any more rude intermissions, she finished her message.

"I have allowed Naraku to reside in the village with us alongside Sesshomaru-dono until he gives birth." She emphasized the words expressly for him. "I have warned him that should he not depart after he has seen his spawn draw breath that I will purify him personally."

Inuyasha gave a satisfied snort, but still vibrated thoroughly with heated, battle-ready youki. He did not try to struggle against his bonds, and Miroku had half a mind to lessen the extreme bindings, but decided against it.

"I have also permitted Sesshomaru-dono use of our village until he is able to sustain himself." Kikyo added calmly, her eyes looking at the still hanyou approvingly.

Inuyasha threatened a light flush, but turned away just in time to hide it. "As long as he stays away from me, I'll be fine." he grunted.

"You must remember to be courteous the your elders, Inuyasha. The toll on your brother will be immense. Birth was not suited for men, and it may end grotesquely." she chided before touching the Jewel that hung around her neck.

"Pfft. Like I'm going to serve my ass of a brother. I'm better off without him. I ain't gonna be nice to somebody who may as well have abandoned me."

Kikyo had heard enough. "You are no longer in the past. This is the future, and what unfortunate casualties that were acted upon must now be forgotten! Your elder brother, your last remaining blood relative is in a dire situation. He will need you at his side as much as anyone. I will trust you not to be arrogant and prideworthy. You could say that his life depends on you." she hissed, leaving the small house in a collected manner after finishing.

Inuyasha's ears were flat against his head, but not in anger. His heart wavered back. His eyes were beseeching, although there was no one to beseech.

"K-Kikyo…" he muttered, his hand reaching out to the woman who had once stood before him. His clawed fingers curled around air and the fist was brought to his chest.

'She… The way she spoke to me sounded just like Kagome the day she left…' he thought, his eyes and stomach burning.

Sango placed a caring hand on his shoulder, and he leaned into her touch. Normally he was distant, not to mention short when he was wounded, but when his mind wandered to Kagome, he needed consolation more than food.

Miroku left to escort Kaede to Sesshomaru's hut for his final examination. The hut was unnervingly quiet with the two of them gone.

Shippo edged closer to Inuyasha, prepared to be light on his feet should he get violent. His green eyes were scared as he tapped the red-clad kneecap.

"I-Inuyasha..?" he tried.

The ear flicked in acknowledgement. The fox kit gulped. "I just wanted…to ask you if… If you could go and get Kagome? I-I miss her…"

Large tears welled up into the jade orbs, and he rubbed at them, trying to look tough through his sadness. He gasped and flushed as he felt himself being picked up and cradled in two strong arms. He cuddled with Inuyasha, hearing his heartbeat and knowing that he missed their Highschool counterpart as much as he did.

"I miss her, too, Shippo. I miss her…" he whispered, comforting the young kitsune. Looking down at the face of the younger demon, he tried to put silver hair, golden eyes, and lavender facial stripes on him He chuckled lightly at himself for being 'such an indecisive ass.'

--

Kaede could sense the potent aura that surrounded the hut. Her one eyes closed as she breathed in deeply, preparing herself to deal with an irritable inuyoukai, plus his courtier, the true murderer of her elder sibling. Her heart and will was strong. She was ready to see her patient.

Sesshomaru lay on his futon, his eyes closed peacefully. Beside him, the black haired demon wrapped himself around the fairer for optimum comfort before sleeping just as peacefully.

Miroku bowed to the old priestess when she excused him from her side. He waited by the dogwood tree towards the center of the town, just in case she might need his assistance for whatever reason.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she said in a moderately quiet tone from the doorway. She awaited for her presence to be accounted for before moving forward.

A scarlet eye peeled open first. Naraku sat up, making sure to replace his chest with a pillow so that his lover wouldn't wake just yet.

"Ah, Kaede, was it?" he mumbled, yawning under his breath. "The younger sibling of Kikyo." He sized her up before continuing. "Why have you interrupted our nap?"

Kaede bowed the best she could. "I must tend to Lord Sesshomaru. His delicate condition calls for a monthly going-over."

The dark man chuckled, bringing the two hems of his black yukata together before standing. "I see. I sense that you harbour no ill will towards me?" He seemed surprised.

She smiled lightly. "Ye are no threat to this old woman. Now, do rise him from slumber. I will need to begin at this time."

Naraku lay next to his beloved, twirling a finger around nipple. He leaned his jaw into the palm of his free hand, smirking as the amber eyes cracked open in an almost irritable manner. He greeted the drowsy inu with a deep kiss, forgetting for a moment that they had a witness. Coughing deliberately in his slight embarrassment, Naraku helped to sit Sesshomaru upright.

"Old woman Kaede. You have come to examine me, I presume." It was not a question.

She nodded slowly, easing herself onto the wooden floor with her tools. As she peered between his parted legs, her eye lit up with surprise.

Sesshomaru started. "What is it, woman!?" he hissed.

She looked at him and stated simply, "Thy body has formed a passage so as to guide ye offspring into this world. 'Tis not uncommon for youkai to possess such talents, but I have never witnessed it upon the inuyoukai."

Naraku smirked. 'She speaks of the passage that I have created. I only desire that it be suitable enough.' he thought with slight worry.

Sesshomaru digested the information quickly, waving his hand at her to signal that he wanted her to continue. "This Sesshomaru will have to deliver manually, then?" he pondered out loud.

"What were ye expecting? Thy children will not float into thy arms as of magic, you know." Kaede told him as though speaking to a child.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at her tone, but Naraku's calm hand came to squeeze his beloved's shoulder. "I did not assume such infantile means. I believed you to remove the infants from me with a tool."

Kaede blinked. "Ye would risk thy body being scarred as aftermath of being opened with a blade?"

The inuyoukai peered inside of his robe at his stomach, once flat, firm and chiselled, now near to bursting with life. He could not imagine his perfect marble skin being marred with a scar of childbirth. He shook his head.

"I will not allow a blade to be used upon me." was all he said.

The old woman nodded before taking a fern leaf and once against painting his genitalia with some medicinal salve. She clucked her tongue when the snowy shivered. He couldn't help it; the salve was cold.

Naraku massaged Sesshomaru's shoulders, humming the eerie melody once again. He gazed at the face of the one man he loved more than his life, his focused eyes becoming enchanted.

"How long now? Until the pups are to be born?" he murmured, being entranced by the dark demon's heavenly finger work.

"From what these old eyes have seen, thy pups could come join us in this world in the next month." she supplied.

This announcement could have sent Sesshomaru into labour right then and there had he not been more controlled. "The next month?! This Sesshomaru has reached the peak of his seventh season. He cannot walk without someone to aid him and he will not wait another month to birth!" the pregnant youkai shouted. His pale cheeks flushed with anger, and his stomach heaved in all of it's spherical glory as he tried (not really) to calm himself.

Kaede nodded while standing with her tools. "If ye will not stand to wait until thane own labour begins, then there is no other choice but to put a blade to ye."

The Lord attempted to start again, but Naraku lent a hand to the elderly lady. He wrapped his arms around his lover from behind him, laying his hands on his belly gently. His breath was heated as he muttered into Sesshomaru's ear, "And to force this birth would harm the pups greatly. They could lose their lives."

Fair hands topped Naraku's. Sesshomaru melted into is touch, looking back at Kaede dourly. "I will wait. But should I not birth in the next month, I will allow you to remove the pups from me with your own hands."

The only woman in the room nodded, bowed as much as her age would allow, then left the cottage. She was brought back to the group's mainstay once more with help from Miroku.

Inuyasha was the first to notice the old woman's return. He lay the sleeping kitsune kit on a pillow before turning to her. His eyes were solemn. "How is he?"

"Thy brother is well, Inuyasha. Not much longer we will wait before the young ones are due to arrive." she informed in her grandmother-like tone.

He dipped his head in a sign of affirmation before falling silent. His eyes were trained on the slumbering Sango. He imagined her with black hair and fairer skin.

"Kagome… Should I come for you?" he wondered forlornly. He shook his head slowly. "She would have come back on her own if she wanted to see your face, you ass." He smacked himself over the head as he remembered the last thing he told her.

"Ka….Kagome…I'm….I never meant--"He remembered reaching for her, trying to apologize for his latest outburst.

"No…..Just…Just go away…Go away!"He saw her face, distorted with hurt when she flinched at his touch and ran for the well.

He stood up, nudging Sango with his foot. "Sango. Wake up."

The taijya rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Is Mayu upset?" she drowsed, sitting up.

"No. I'm going to get Kagome." he told her.

Sango stood at her fullest height, looking serious. "I cannot allow you to leave this hut, Inuyasha. You know this."

His eyes were strong as well. "You can come with me. To keep an eye on me, although I swear I want nothing to do with Naraku right now."

The brunette looked wary at first, but she slowly backed up to pluck her weapon from its place in the ground before nodding to him. "But no running. You hear? I will not hesitate to render you unable to battle."

He allowed a weak smirk. "You couldn't render me anything even if you tried, Sango. Come on."

--

The Bone Eater's well had never looked more frightening. It's dark pits seemed to have an ominous wind swirling at the bottom. At that moment, neither of the two could tell if it even had a bottom.

Inuyasha swallowed heavily. "If I come back without Kagome…" he began sheepishly.

Sango patted her team-mate's back comfortingly. Her brown eyes were spirited. "I know that she will come to reason ad return to us."

The hanyou smiled thankfully before jumping onto the rim of the well.

"Inuyasha, wait."

He looked back to her, his ears perked. He saw that her face was full of meaning; her eyes completely serious.

"Inuyasha, please… Mind what you say before you say it. Do not lash out at her if she is angry or hurt. Try to embrace her. If anything, she will want your arms to heal her."

Thankful (very thankful) for the womanly advice, he gave her a two-fingered salute before being engulfed by the abyssal blackness of the pit.

--

Author's Note: What do you think will happen? Will Kagome accept Inuyasha after his latest mistake?


	23. Chapter 22

: Chapter Twenty-Two :

The stench of rice wine, decomposing paper, rusting metal and old wood greeted the sensitive nose of the half demon teen. Normally he would grouch about the smell, but to him the odor had never been more inviting. He jumped out of the shaft with ease, landing on the clammy soil ground of the storehouse. Opening the sliding wooden doors, he breathed in generously, the smells of the future warming and chilling him at the same time.

He glided to the Higurashi homestead, jumping onto the roof effortlessly. Hanging upside-down in front of Kagome's bedroom window, he could see that it was vacant, and so he crawled inside.

The first thing he did was grab her pillow from her bed. He inhaled her scent like a fat man eats chips; hungrily. His eyelids fluttered. Her familiar smell faintly lingered in the hut, and so breathing in so much of it at once nearly sent him skyrocketing.

His heart thudded in his ears, a flush rising to his face as his lips tingled. He could recall kissing her for the first time and telling her about his long hidden feelings.

'Kagome, please accept me!'

His dream-cloud was shattered when he smelled her scent approaching at a fast pace. He looked left and right for a place to hide; he had closed the window behind him so as not to be suspicious. Idiot!

As a last resort, he dove underneath her bed, wincing as his long hair got tangled in the bed slat's metal springs. He saw Kagome's white-sock donning feet walk across her floor quickly, slamming the door behind her. His ears could pick up the sound of a boy's voice outside, and his hands curled into fists. Then he heard the window slid open hastily.

"Don't _ever_ come back, Takashi! You jerk!" Her voice faltered as she succumbed to tears.

He felt the bed cave, pressing into his lower back a she lay upon it, sobbing into her sheets.

"How could I be s-so stupid?" she wailed. "I knew that I would only hurt myself if I tried to forget about him. Thinking about…about what I said…" She mourned some more, her breaths becoming choppy. She was very worked up.

'Is… Is she talking about me?' he wondered, his heart beating a little faster. He stopped his breathing when he heard her door burst open, a young man's voice booming at her.

"You can't throw me out, Kagami!" he drawled.

"It's _Kagome_, you mis--" She was cut off as she was apparently yanked off of her bed. She screamed, but Inuyasha couldn't see what was going on.

"You told me you were single, I asked you out, we had a great time, and now you reject me? What kind of demon are you!? Are you using me? Is there someone else? You dirty wench!" the one named Takashi growled.

Then, there was the noise. The sound of a slap. Skin against skin. All time seemed to freeze for him.

His demon blood threatened to push past its limit. He growled out loud, flipping the bed over with one hand. He had revealed himself to the inhabitants of the room, and you know what? He didn't give a fuck!

His eyes were darkened orange instead of the normal saucy gold. His fangs were bared, and his claws extended.

The image of the Hojo-look-a-like grasping Kagome by her wrists hard enough to bruise, not to mention the red spot on her face from where he had hit her and all of the obviously unwanted contact made his Tetsusaiga pulse with bloodlust.

"_I_ will give _you_," he jabbed a clawed finger in Takashi's direction, "_**Two seconds**_ to let go of my girlfriend."

Takashi did indeed let go, but a smug smirk plastered itself across his handsome features. "I knew you were a user. A slut." He glared at Kagome, who backed away from him and towards the hallway. He turned his smirk Inuyasha's way. "You know, your 'girlfriend' as you call her has been seeing _me_ lately. _We_ went out for dinner last night, and you know what? I kissed her. So, I'm sorry your disappointed, buddy, but I suggest you dump her and find a more loyal bitch."

Inuyasha's movements were lightning. He thrust the schoolboy against the wall, holding him by the neck with his hand. His words and tone could have honestly scared the Devil.

"If you _**EVER **_touch, look at, speak of or to Kagome again…_**I will RIP your balls off, SKEWER them, ROAST them, EAT them, and then vomit them back up and shove them UP. YOUR. ASS.**_" He growled at the boy for extra emphasis.

Takashi whimpered, breaking into a cold sweat. His well-moulded form shook like leaves during a winter wind. A moment later, the stench of urine filled the hanyou's nose, much to his delight. He dropped the boy unceremoniously onto the floor, who stared at him as though he were a fish out of water.

Inuyasha's fangs were but an inch from the boy's face. "Get out of here, you useless swine, and if I smell you or any of your buddies around here, I'll kill you."

With that, the mortified teen ran past Kagome and off of the Higurashi property, never to return. He could warrant him that.

Kagome's knees gave out, and so she grasped onto the hall closet doorknob for support as she gaped at her hanyou counterpart.

Inuyasha's ears swivelled back as his eyes became mournful. "Kagome… I… I'm so, so sorry for what I said to you. I've come back to get you, and if you want me to go back, I will. I'll understand if--!"

He was cut off as Kagome pressed herself to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face into his shoulder. The aroma of her fresh tears intoxicated him, and he flushed.

"I kept wondering if you were ever going to come for me," she whimpered, choking out a few uncontrolled sobs.

He entwined his arms together around her torso warily at first, expecting to be pushed away, but then squeezed her to him, breathing in the source of her wonderful smell: her raven black hair.

"I thought you would yell at me and tell me to go back alone," he told her, threatening tears as well.

Her watery, reddened eyes looked at him as though she had heard wrong. "I-Inuyasha… No matter what you say to me, even if it makes me angry and I run away, I will _always_ want you to come and rescue me."

He flushed a deeper shade, leaning in to kiss her. He whined as she poured her love into him, kissing him back like never before. He licked the tears away from her eyes and helped her pack a bag. He waited for her as she wrote a note, explaining to her mother that Inuyasha had come for her, she had forgiven him, and she had gone back through the well with him.

"Alright, let's go." The highschooler linked her arm through his and stepped over the threshold.

"I have never been happier to hear you say that, Kagome." he whispered as he led her to the storage-house.

Later when Sota came home from his soccer game and gone into his sister's room to see if she was alright, he pinched his nose.

"Mo-o-o-om!" he called, "Buyo's peed in Kagome's room again!"

--

The Feudal air smelled so good to her as she took her first breath. Her hair flew around her face in the wild winds. It was as if Japan itself was telling her 'welcome back.' Her first step on ancient ground in nearly a month. Her memory flew back to her for a moment; her brown eyes landed on the large tree directly across from the well. She walked towards it, touching the place where the bark was smooth. She could still see Inuyasha's peaceful expression as he lay dormant.

She resurfaced into the real world upon hearing the scraping of her hanyou companion's claws against the wood as he appeared in his own time. She grinned at him brightly.

He clambered onto the green grass, the over-sized yellow bag on his shoulder. His trademark smirk crept across his handsome features. "Better not keep them waiting. Shippo nearly pounded me when you ran off."

She took her rightful place in stride beside him, her expression amused. "Oh really?" she asked in playful disbelief.

"Yah. Broke out in tears later that night, though. Begged me to go and get you. I had to persuade Sango to take me to the well so I could."

She because uneasy. "Why did Sango have to escort you?"

Inuyasha stood still. His gaze shifted to the ground. "I went to Sesshomaru's hut to try to attack Naraku. I didn't realize that it was the new moon, and so when he attacked me back, I lost a ton of blood." He paused to allow Kagome's poor heart to start functioning once again. "Old woman Kaede told me that after I was unconscious, Kikyo appeared and brought me to her to heal. She said that Kikyo protected me when Naraku tried to take another hit at me."

He _hated _it when she made that face at him. His eyebrows arched in hurt as he looked at her.

Kagome's eyebrows showed nothing. Her eyes showed nothing. Her lips, her hands, her body; all showed nothing. It was her long-standing reaction to whenever the mention of the base of her life came into conversation. Her heart beat at a pace slightly below normal, and Inuyasha's ears could hear it. Those brown eyes were watery once again. She turned to him, her hands clenched into fists tightly.

He honestly expected to be smacked or something. His expectations were not demolished. The sting on his face was real. The sound of a girl's shaky breath was real. Her care was real.

"You… You _idiot_. I cannot believe that you tried to fight him. You just… You _never_ listen to me, you know? Either I have amnesia or something because in my memory I can't recall _one time_, not even _one time_ that you've listened to me and every time you don't you wind up getting hurt." She paused to catch her breath and lean her forehead onto her palm.

He reached out to her, but his hands was gently pushed back to his gut.

"I told you not to fight him. I told you to leave him alone. Whether you like it or not, Sesshomaru loves him. It's not just Naraku's power anymore, Inuyasha. I can feel it. Those pups were an accident, they were unexpected, but they were made out of _love_. Naraku isn't a pushover anymore. He's a complete youkai. Stop trying to finish it because everything _is_ finished. _This_ is as finished as it gets." Her gaze was stern as she stared at him.

His ears were flat out to the sides, but he didn't look deterred. He embraced her. "You aren't mad?" he whispered into her neck.

She hugged him back tenderly. "No, but I nearly fainted when you told me that you tried to fight Naraku when you were human. I thought about what could have happened if Kikyo hadn't shown up." Her grip tightened, but she released him. Her smile was weak.

"But then again, why am I so surprised?" she chuckled sadly as she continued walking.

Inuyasha grabbed the bag and ran to catch up with her; she was a fast walker when she was upset.

"Kagome! What does that mean, you 'aren't surprised'?" he panted.

"I didn't say that I _wasn't _surprised. I asked myself why I _was_." she corrected. "And it means that no matter what happens, you always nearly kill yourself but managed to cheat death every time."

He smiled and held her hand. "I only cheat death because I have someone worth my life a million times over to live it with."

Kagome smiled, her hands tightening in his as the village and its awaiting inhabitants came into view.

--

"**Ka-a-ag-g-g-o-o-o-m-m-m-e-e-e-e!**" Shippo wailed, throwing himself onto her. "I thought you were gonna be gone f-forever! Waaah!"

She hugged the young kit close. "I could never stay away from you forever, Shippo. You're cuteness is second to none, and I love you for it."

Inuyasha's ears perked. "Oh? Second to _none_, huh?"

Shippo rolled his emerald eyes. "I'm too young for this kind of talk." He hopped down and allowed Sango to launch herself at her friend next.

"Oh Kagome, we were all so worried for you. You looked so hurt when you left. I thought you would never come back." the brunette whispered as she hugged her best friend.

"Sango, I will always come back to you and everyone else." she promised, returning the hug with a warmness of the heart.

Miroku bowed while holding Mayu, who waved happily at the highschooler.

After everything was settled in, Kaede cooked dinner, and then the matter of Sesshomaru was somehow brought up.

"So, he is to birth soon, yes?" Sango inquired of the headwoman.

"Aye. Lord Sesshomaru seems to have the abilities needed to birth as we women do; naturally. He has informed me, however, that should his labour cease to come forth until a month after it is marked that the blade shall be taken to his skin." Kaede replied gravely.

Inuyasha seemed to shrink back at the thought of seeing his brother's innards. Of course he wouldn't be able to anyway; in this era, men were not allowed to be in the same room as the birthing woman, in this case male. It was believed to bring stress and hardship to the process.

"What will we do if Naraku insists upon being with Sesshomaru during the birth?" Kagome asked this time, aware of the customs.

"Ye shall have to--your saying of-- 'bending the rules' a little. We do not want Lord Naraku to assume that our truce is not being honoured."

Shippo gaped. "W-We made a truce w-with N-N-Naraku!?" His little body shook as he stammered. He was cradled by Kagome, who assured him that they had indeed made some kind of peace declaration with their former enemy, even though _some of them_ denied it.

Inuyasha's eyes shifted guiltily.

Kaede calmed the group as she poured the scraps of the meal out to the stray cats. "Ye should not sojourn upon old rivalries. 'Tis better to receive peace, lest it wind up spreading all about. That is our nation's best medicine." she chanted to them, a knowing look in her eye.

Inuyasha looked utterly confused. "Did you understand _anything_ the old bat just said?" he muttered.

Sango shook her head in exasperation. "She meant that if you continue to hate when peace is trying to be established it will only result in the same hatred arising later on, only more powerful. She also said that peace is likely to spread if an extreme rivalry is put to rest, and that peace is what our country needs most right now." the demon exterminator translated.

The hanyou nodded, but dazedly. He leaned back against the wall, his eyes closing as he rested. He smiled subconsciously as Kagome rested her head on his shoulder. Next to her, Sango and Miroku curled up, and Shippo, Mayu, and Kirara made a small bundle of warm on the floor before them.

--

Sesshomaru kissed Naraku's forehead. His eyes pierced through the darkness so well that it might as well have been light inside the hut. He formed his lover's hands around the curve of his swollen underbelly.

Naraku exhaled, his heart racing. Never had Sesshomaru deliberately _put_ his hands on his belly like so. He normally had done it on his own.

Pale, fair and striped hands pressed the sickly ones ever closer to his expanding middle. The golden orbs closed tightly. He released a slight grunt of discomfort.

"What is it? You are uncomfortable," the wavy haired demon crooned, pulling his inuyoukai, his 'baby', against his chest as he massaged his neck with one hand.

"Nngh. Yes." His breathing was a pinch heavier than usual. His hand gripped at Naraku's as he felt one of the twins cause his belly to ripple. "Are you unable to feel it? The pups… Ah… They are relocating."

Naraku nodded against his lover's white haired head lovingly. "Hush now, my jewel. There is no need to fret. Our children are simply preparing themselves to become a part of this world." He rubbed his palm up and down over the prominent curve.

Finding it soothing to the miniscule pains of the positioning going on inside of him, the snowy breathed outward, falling asleep in but moments.

'Yes. I am able to feel it, my love. I am able to feel it all.' he thought is ecstasy. 'Soon your legs will part, your back will arch and the passage I have created for you will be put to the test. I will hold two glorious creatures in my arms, and I shall also hold you as well, but in a different way.'

He stamped his arousal down, knowing that it was _not_ what his lover needed. He allowed the energy to flow out of him, rendering him into slumber. He would need all of the rest he could get.

--

Author's Note: Muah HAH.


	24. Chapter 23

: Chapter Twenty- Three :

"Kagome, Kagome! Wake up!"

"Hnn…?" The teen girl rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Sitting up, she found herself staring into emerald green orbs that were wide and filled with light. She hugged the kitsune to her. "Good morning, Shippo!"

"More like 'good afternoon,' Sleeping Beauty." Inuyasha leaned on the doorway to the hut, smirking.

Flushing, she reached for her bag. "What time is it?" she wondered, fishing through the gargantuan sack.

"I looked at your e-e-l-l-y-y-p-t--i-i-i-i-c-c-c-c clock. It said that it was one-two four-seven pee-em." the hanyou informed. He was utterly confused upon seeing the shock on her face.

"Twelve forty-seven PM! Oh my God!" She touched the side of her cheek, then her stomach, trying to balance herself out. "I never sleep this late! Maybe it's because of all of the action yesterday… Yeah. Let's just say that."

He shrugged. "It was a hell of a mess after all." he sided, shrugging again.

"Kagome! Focus!" The kit was jumping about, trying to return her attention to him.

"What is it, Shippo?" she asked, looking curious as to why he was so desperate to get her attention.

"Augh!" He beat his fire red haired head with his little fists. "Kagome, Sango wanted me to tell you not to tell anyone that everybody is putting together a special dinner before Sesshomaru's babies are born." He panted a little; it was a long message.

It took a moment for all of that to register with her. "Have all of you been waiting for me to get up?" she inquired, her expression worried.

Inuyasha sat next to her, patting her back. He raised an eyebrow at the youngest inhabitant of the room, who got the message and scampered off, snickering. His warm flax eyes re-entered into her deep pupils. He pressed his soft silver bangs against her forehead as he spoke softly, his voice still slightly rough as always.

"I came in to wake you a few times, y'know." he breathed, smiling lightly.

"You know your voice always makes me daydream," she conquered, also allowing a warm smile.

"I mean, I tried to get you up. I shook you a little…" he tried, his nose touching hers.

"You know also what your touch does to me." she stated, breathing hot breath onto his lips.

He couldn't handle it. "So next time, should I do like Prince in your fairytale book does and kiss you awake?" he purred. His lips were nearly on hers… Just moving his head a little bit more to the left--

"If you kissed me awake, who knows what I would do," she concluded simply, kissing the boy innocently. She chuckled at his fingers desperately tangling themselves into her hair.

"Did you really try to forget about me?" he asked her between kisses.

"No… I was talking about… I was talking about my dad. I had always been deeply troubled by his death. I tried to forget him, make it seem like I never had one, but I knew that deep down you can never replace the love that only a father can supply you." she told him while leaning into his touch. She loved it when he would wrap his arms around her and make it seem like she had no troubles in the world. "I could never, ever forget you, Inuyasha. Not even if I wished on the Shikon no Tama, I bet that I would still have one memory, one figment with you in it."

He smelled her hair deeply, feeling his body go completely warm and fuzzy all over. He pressed her to him. He wanted her scent all over him. "I…love you, K-Kagome." he murmured.

Her warm smile was topped with a supple flush across her lovely features. "I love you, too Inu. For now and for ever."

They kissed a few more times before leaving the hut. Kagome didn't want to have to help prepare a dinner that took place at ten o' clock at night.

--

Inuyasha collected firewood, chopped it, and loaded the firehouses and ovens. He watched Miroku, who wasn't far away. The monk had been assigned to find edible mushrooms and stalks, plus tubers within the vicinity. He did that well, having brought several sweet potatoes, greens, and parsley to harvest.

Kaede, as always, separated the leaves from the stalks of the kitchen spices and green herbs. After doing so, she gave the baskets to Sango, who brought those to the kitchen.

The women were in kitchen detail, the fires roaring and delicious smells wafting from every which way. Sango made dumplings; hearty and thick. She fixed a stew and also some fresh eel on rice. She explained that it was a little delicacy from her own village.

Kagome, meanwhile, added a little futuristic flare to the feast with octopus hotdogs and salted omelette. She crafted pickled cabbage, small cakes (with her own recipe for icing), and even some Feudal cookies! With help from the village women, she managed to make some sweetened tea that was flowered with chamomile and almonds; a brew her grandmother gave to Mama when she was pregnant with Sota. Kagome had been told that it helped to relax the mother and relieve the stresses of the baby.

In a matter of two hours, the meal was complete. A nice spot had been picked beneath a sakura tree in the center of the village near the small stream that ran under the little bridge. Several blankets had been sewn together to make a mat large enough for the whole party. Against the wide trunk of the tree, a compilation of thin pillows made for Sesshomaru's "seat of honour."

Miroku sighed, putting his arm around his wife. "Aaah, I do not remember a lovelier sight except the reception of our wedding. Thanks to Kagome for toiling away and being so generous, we have a matrimonous date to remember through time itself," he crooned, receiving a kiss from the taijya.

The schoolgirl flushed a little, but smiled brightly.

"Now all we have to do is get the asses out here so we can eat!" Inuyasha chorused, nodding in unison with Shippo.

Kagome whapped him. "Inuyasha! Watch your language!" she chided.

"Wha--?! You never cared before!" he whined incredulously, shrinking from her for fear of another hit.

"Mayu's here with us tonight! Remember?"

Inuyasha looked at the mini Sango who peered curiously at a firefly as it sparkled about. Her large blue eyes landed on Inuyasha, followed by a cracked smile.

"Oh yeah. How come we rarely see Miroku's brat around?" he asked her.

"Sango is still being drawn out by her calling, you know. She always fears for Mayu and Miroku, too. She often makes Mayu stay at the other children's homes in secrecy for fear the demons would harm her to get to Sango." Kagome shivered. "It makes me feel ill to think of a terrible evil taking something so pure away from their mother just to ensure its own safety."

The red haori seemed to protect her from her horrible thoughts as it wrapped around her. She melded into his chest, but had to resurface.

"I think I will go get them. It could be hours before any of us actually decided or volunteered to go." the raven haired teen decided. She giggled at her 'boyfriend's' face of disbelief as she made her way over the bridge to the hut that was occupied by the pair. She could see that the reed door was shut, and so she tapped on the wood to alert the couple that she was there.

"Who disturbs us?" It was Naraku's voice.

"It's Kagome. May I--um--come in?" The last two words had come out more sheepishly than she had wanted. She flinched, hoping they wouldn't refuse after all the preparations had been made.

"Perhaps you should not at this time." There was a heavy pause. "We are not decent."

A flush came to her face, but she did not know why, exactly. Perhaps the thought of what Sesshomaru really looked like without all of that armour or fluff.

"Well, ah, we have all kind of pitched in and cooked a dinner for you two. As a special 'before the babies come' sort of thing. I was wondering if you would want to come and join us." she spoke to the darkness beyond the reed flap.

There was a rustling of sheets with the murmur of voices. After a moment, Kagome found herself staring into the two crimson orbs she had once hated and feared. Her heart pumped ever faster although Naraku's expression was emotionless. Also, from what she could see, he was shirtless as well.

"Come," he instructed simply.

The inside of the building was cool, but not cold. It was very spacious, and towards the back was a large bedding space, probably made up of two or three futons placed together for a lot of room. Laying there on the mat, covered up by masses of white sheets, was a scene of familial bliss…almost.

Sesshomaru lay there, his hair fanned out around him. His eyes were half-closed; dazed almost. His muscular torso eventually gave way to his explosively large girth, upon which his clawed fingertips rested. His lips slightly parted, and he was breathing normally, much to Kagome's elation.

She knelt down beside him, touching her forehead to the floor quickly. "Sesshomaru, how are you?" she wondered kindly.

His gold glare was cold. "I am comparable to a castle, my abdomen will not allow me to be pleasured and I am experiencing extreme lower back discomfort." he growled.

She managed a smile. "Um… Maybe I can help."

His eyebrow raised with irritation. "This Sesshomaru would greatly enjoy this hypothesis."

"You see, the others and I have prepared a feast for you. It's a celebration centered around the days very close to the birth of your babies. We've made all sorts of dishes. Also, we've made you a spot beneath the sakura tree with lots of pillows." she explained to him.

He seemed to have interest, but he masked it. He gave her a look that told her to continue.

"Everyone will be there; Sango, Miroku, and their daughter Mayu, Shippo, Inuyasha and Kaede." Seeing that he still looked a little wary, she quickly added, "N-Naraku is definitely allowed to come with you. There's no problem with that at all! I promise to keep Inuyasha on a short leash."

Sesshomaru propped himself up. "A 'short leash'?" He didn't understand her terminology.

She sometimes forgot that she was in the past because she was so accustomed to everything. "Oh, it's an expression that means 'to keep a very close eye on someone' or to make sure that they behave at their best." She smiled nervously, waving a dismissive hand.

Naraku looked to his lover. "Do you feel alright to go?" he questioned into the pale neck, kissing the shoulders as he went.

Sesshomaru, feeling his arousal spike, purred out loud, forgetting that there was a witness to their rendezvous. He once more placed Naraku's hands upon his paunch, closing his eyes tightly as the infants thrashed about inside.

Kagome's maternal instincts picked up on his slight distress. "Sesshomaru, are you alright? Does something hurt?" Her warm brown eyes reminded the Lord so much of Rin. He flushed, waving her off.

"Please, tell me what's wrong. I could help." She looked more like his past companion than ever with her eyebrows raised and her lips apart in such a manner. He could swear that he could almost hear the young girl calling his name. He scolded himself, but felt he could trust the human girl…somewhat.

"This Sesshomaru…" He tried to voice it, but could not find the words like he had before. He extended his hand to her and she placed her wrist in it.

Her face lit up in wonder and adoration as her palm felt the firm surface of Sesshomaru's very pregnant belly. She closed her eyes; she had done this when Sota had yet to be born. She felt that she could 'understand' the baby better if she concentrated. She felt the movements subtle at first, but soon becoming more desperate. She nodded slowly, positioning her other hand opposite of the first. She could feel the positions of the unborn and a smile came to her face.

"Why do you smile? Do you find happiness in my pain?" Sesshomaru snarled.

When she opened her eyes, her gaze was firm. "Of course not. That's sick." She scooted closer on her knees, moving her hands so that one was at the arch of the curve and the other close to the end of it. "I can feel the twins better with my eye closed. I only smiled because when they moved underneath my palm it reminded me of when my younger brother was still inside of my own mother."

Naraku listened to her with a confused expression. "You do not harbour ill will for your sibling as Sesshomaru does?" he asked her.

"No!" She frightened herself. "I mean, no. I love my brother will all of my heart. When he would kick against my hands, I thought it was him trying to tell me secrets. I would always listen closely until my mom said it was time for me to go to bed." Kagome stood, offering her hand to Sesshomaru. "Would you like to join us for dinner before your children come into this world?"

The ex-enemy of the young woman assisted his beloved into the standing position. "We shall arrive shortly." he informed her, leaving her to the exit.

She bowed with a large smile.

--

All fell silent as the grave when that flash of white and black was seen. All thirteen eyes of all different colours and shapes were fixed on that little wooden bridge.

Sesshomaru's loose, white outer robes barely grazed the ground as he walked. With one hand to support his middle and the other held tight in his lover's he walked no more majestically and gracefully as he had before.

Naraku, dressed his choice wardrobe of a black silk haori and matching hakama, complete with tabi, traversed the bridge first, his long and wavy dark hair up in the usual ponytail. His pallid palm turned upward, he held tight to the free hand of his snowy courtier, making sure that he had no chance of falling.

The sakura petals seemed to dance around them as they made path to the pillowed seat against the trunk of the tree. There, the Lord of the West eased himself down, his lower back finally feeling some kind of justice. Naraku sat just to his right.

Of course, at first, there was silence and a heavy tension brought by old feuds. Inuyasha sat as far from Naraku as possible, holding Kagome's hand tightly, but not too tightly. His glare was intense, but his raven haired goddess helped to ease him.

"I think I'd like to say a little something before we eat," she announced in a calm voice. She seemed so much more mature than the expecting pair had noted a moment before. The young priestess stood before the groups' Once Upon An Enemies. Her hands raised, and she sprinkled them with little drops of her spiritual power.

"I have put a blessing upon you, Sesshomaru, rightful Lord of the Western Lands. I have ensured that your path always turn out safe and sound, no matter how tough." Her warmest smile yet sent an unseen shiver through the Lord as she knelt before his belly. "I have also blessed you two, the soon to be heirs of your papa's lands." She gave the rotund expanse a light touch before standing once more, but this time, over Naraku.

"I know what you've done. I know what you planned on doing, and I have a little bit of an idea of what you will do. I just hope you make the right choice before you act on it." She allowed a pause. "We have all had our issues with you," her eyes pierced right into the dark demon's pupils, "We've all hated you and been driven to kill you. You've collected the jewel, made your wish on it and are bearing with the consequences whatever they are. But what makes me feel differently about you is that you…you gave the Jewel back to Kikyo when you very well could have kept it. You could have had all of its power to rule us and kill us as you pleased, but you gave it back to her.

"This doesn't mean that you will ever in a million lifetimes be forgiven for the way you have twisted other people's words and deviated their hearts, but for now we can start a new era of peace.

"I have placed a prayer on you, too, Naraku."

The expressions on her comrades' faces could never be described, but here are some basics: surprised, utter shock, on the brink of cardiac arrest, anger, worry, doubt, and sarcasm.

Kagome rolled her eyes at all of them, continuing. "But it's not just for you. It is a special prayer that will protect all who are effected because you had made a wrong or doubtful choice. Because I will no longer allow innocents to be harmed because of your mistakes."

She bowed deeply, smiling kindly once she rose again. "Good luck with your new family, and try not to start any wars, all right?" She allowed a laugh, as did everyone else.

The group ate the concocted dinner, some sultry conversation floating in the air. Miroku fed Sango some dumplings; the food of their wedding. The pair had originally placed faith in some of the younger girls to make some kind of primeval pudding cake, but one of them was running through the kitchen right after said cake was taken out of the fire, only to be knocked out of the cook's hands and sent to the floor. So instead, hearty meat dumplings were made, which made things even more pleasant for the honeymooning Sango.

You know the saying: 'sex is thrice better on a full stomach.' Oh yes.

Somehow that same saying was brought up, Kagome giving her 'boyfriend' an embarrassed light whap in the chest. She grinned quirkily. "So I should eat up, huh?" she asked him, smirking at the flush in his cheeks.

"Y-Yeah…definitely…" he murmured hotly.

Shippo fell onto his back, plugging his ears. Kirara did the same.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru lay his jaw on Naraku's shoulder, refraining from any other kind of affectionate actions while in the presence of his younger brother plus group. His eyes were closed. He had eaten a good amount, but the twins begged for more. He purred in a volume only audible to his lover as his belly was patted to soothe the offspring.

Mayu crawled across the mat. Her blue eyes were set on that round mountain that the pretty man was balancing on his tummy. As she was close enough, she began to wonder if it was a bubble. Her mother had blown her a bubble before with her soapy bathwater.

"Bubble?" she asked herself. She wondered if it would pop if she poked it. Her hand reached out slowly.

Naraku's eye cracked open slyly. He watched the young slayer child carefully. His right hand twitched.

She bit her lower lip, her eyes determined. She was almost there…

Poke. Touch, pat, rub, rub.

Her mouth erupted into a grin that would make angels weep. She wrapped her arms around the 'mountain' as much as she could, hugging it. She knew it was definitely not a bubble. She decided that it was a special round box. She could feel them.

Sesshomaru's eyes opened in a flash upon feeling the extra push of the young girl's embrace. He allowed the corner of his mouth to flicker upwards, but it was very subtle. He reached over to pat her head, once more reminding himself of Rin.

He had heard word in the village during his bed-rest period that his female cohort had been happily married to Genshimaru for nearly a year. He had also heard it rumoured that she had birthed him three strong sons, but her fourth had been a coffin child. It was a tug at his heart to hear so. He had overheard the men saying that the children had some powers, inherited by their father no doubt. Like the eldest could read minds, the second eldest could shoot small blasts of energy, and the youngest could control the winds.

'Like Kagura,' the dog lord mused. He was brought out of his revelling by the twins relocating bit more. His hand cupped the swell of his belly, his eyes shutting tightly.

"Sesshomaru," Naraku said, concerned.

Inuyasha's ears perked at the obvious tone in his former enemy's voice. Everyone else snapped to attention also.

"This Sesshomaru….is alright…" he managed, even though small electric zaps of hurt barraged his lower back, stomach, and ribcage while the infants shifted. He settled, and after a moment of reassurance the conversation started back up. It was more centered on the dog prince that time around.

"So, Sesshomaru-dono, have you thought of names?" Sango inquired as she collected Mayu.

"No." he said simply.

"The question is, are you gonna name them at all? Or just call 'em Brat One and Brat Two?" Inuyasha sniggered. He was almost 'sat'.

"Ugh. Pardon him. But, you know the genders, yeah?" Kagome interrogated with maternal interest. She had always loved babies.

"I know not." he told her. He hated that the attention was drawn to him. Cursed pregnancy pain.

"What if you're gonna have two little girlies? Hah! Just what this world needs: two more Sesshomarus, but even more cruel 'cause they'll have their cycles!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Stupid hanyou!"

Sango punched the half demon right in the face, her own visage beet red. Her attack was followed up by a wave of 'sit' commands dealt by an even more mortified Kagome. The two women stood over the fresh hole on the dirt menacingly, just daring Miroku to say anything.

All the poor ex-monk did was blanch and cradle his snoozing daughter. He could have sworn that he felt his robes get a little more moist, but he figured it was his imagination.

It was then that the end of the world came early.

At the sight of his adolescent half brother, the arrogant, hot-headed, nearly unbeatable Inuyasha being taken down half way to Hell by two (almost) ordinary women, Sesshomaru opened his flawless jaws and laughed out loud. The musical sound carried all across the village, eve down into the depths of the pit in which the poor demon teen was buried. His stomach heaved with him as he tried to catch his breath.

Never, he meant, **never** had he seen a more entertaining sight than that.

His hand balanced on top of his flesh mound as he inhaled, trying to still the butterflies in his chest from his leftover excitement. He chuckled the ret of his amusement out as his gleeful sunflower eyes glanced over each face of absolute disbelief that his dinner guests wore.

Young Shippo had fainted. Kagome's mouth hung agape; Sango's in equality. Miroku just stared, wide-eyed. It was like watching a female cow wearing a skimpy kimono strip right in front of his eyes.

Sexy, but just wrong.

Naraku blinked a few times, just to help absorb the situation.

"It was highly amusing," Sesshomaru explained with a shrug, looking to his courtier with stoic innocence.

"That is not why I gape so, my jewel." the dark youkai gasped. His hand wormed its way into the inuyoukai's lap, the snowy flushing as he did so. He was about to slap his hand away when it quickly retracted on its own.

"What is the matter, Naraku? Speak." he commanded, the flabbergasted expression on the sickly pale, handsome face freaking him out a little bit.

"Sesshomaru, it seems that…you are now in labour."

Kagome fell backward. "He…His water broke?! From laughing!?" she moaned incredulously, regaining her stance hastily.

A sharp yelp answered this. Sesshomaru ripped at his kimono, his fangs bared as he hissed and yowled, just like a cat who's tail had been cut off with a chainsaw.

Inuyasha clambered from the hole he was stuck in, blood rushing to his head. The only thing he could make out was his brother's scent becoming clouded with an unfamiliar one, and that his elder sibling's scent was moving towards Kaede's hut.

--

Author's Note: Let the games begin.

(coffin child) an old, perhaps Northern term for a child who was born dead.


	25. Chapter 24 The Final

: Chapter Twenty- Four :

Kaede, roused and on her heels, buzzed about her hut collecting pots, pans, mortars and pestles; just about an kind of container she could get her hands on. She slammed a wooden wash tub down before young Shippo, hastily telling him to heat the liquid within with his Fox Fire.

The kit obeyed, his emerald eyed wide with panic.

Inuyasha rushed inside right as his elder sibling roared his pain. He came face to face with a frightened Kagome.

"Inuyasha, hold his hand!" she commanded, running out into the night to fetch some more spring water.

He didn't hesitate; he remembered what it was like the first time Kagome had told him to hold his brother's hand. He gulped, seeing his brother's face up close for the first time in a long while.

The inuyoukai's eyes were closed tightly, small beads of sweat forming on his brow. His mouth was a thin line as he concentrated on his breathing. His eyes flickered open briefly when Inuyasha clasped one of his hands, which were both very tightly clasped beneath the round of his stomach.

"Kagome told me you might need a little support," the hanyou explained weakly, his ears lowering in his embarrassment.

Sesshomaru was more grateful than he let on; he screamed like a panther as another contraction hit, his hand squeezing his younger brother's.

Naraku flew to his lover's side, laying the snowy's head in his lap and trying to calm him by whispering soothing words. His gaze quickly shifted to his former enemy, but decided that it was for the best that he help to make Sesshomaru more comfortable.

In an instant, Sango was spreading the Lord's trembling legs apart, peering in between. She called back to Kaede, "He is widening for the birth!" That was basically saying that he had dilated considerably in the short amount of time.

Miroku was chanting a prayer of peace and wellness around the hut. The last thing that was needed was for any kind of ghost-like demons or phantoms to try and terminate the birth. He paced outside, Mayu singing, "Namu, namu, namu!"

Kaede took Sango's place on the floor, telling Kagome to take the potion off of the fire-pit. Once in hand, the old priestess handled the hot bowl carefully, painting the serum over Sesshomaru's make-shift birth canal. She uttered a spell beneath her breath, her wrinkled eyes closed with deep focus. She poured hot water onto a towel, dabbing the insides of the labouring male's loins.

"Out!" Sesshomaru growled, his free hand nearly puncturing his skin from gripping it so roughly. "Out now!"

Kagome pressed a cold cloth to Sesshomaru's forehead, telling him calmly, "Sesshomaru, you must tighten your stomach muscles whenever you feel that pain." She pointed to his heaving middle as she said so, indicating to the contractions.

He panted his understanding as Naraku helped to sit him half way upright. He thought that it would be a better position to push from.

"Tighten!" Kaede commanded.

Sesshomaru leaned forward, yelling out as he constricted his abdominals. His canine-like fangs were completely visible.

Inuyasha could sense his youki rising. 'He's using a lot of strength right now.' he thought with disbelief, feeling the pressure increase on his hand. He quickly squeezed back, conveying his belief in his sibling.

Naraku's hands gripped his lover's upper arms, ensuring that he didn't collapse and fall to the side. His heart raced; the thought of his children being born becoming like a drug for him. But on the second note, his heart raced due to his thinking of the negatives.

'What should I do if Sesshomaru should succumb to comatose? If the tunnel I have created ceases to function properly, or does not function at all? If… If Sesshomaru and the pups should not survive…?'

He quickly shook his head, focusing on the positives. He could hear the ex-monk's chanting. He knew that if he thought of anything opposing the pros, then a weak spot in the barrier would allow some kind of phantasmal evil in.

"Tighten as hard as ye may!" the elderly woman sang.

A hissing yowl erupted from the drenched inu, his breathing becoming shaky from all of his strength being leeched away by the task of pushing. He threw himself backward into Naraku's embrace, panting heavily.

Kagome gasped and ordered Sango to fetch some more boiling water. "Hurry, Sango!" she pleaded.

"What is the matter!?" the darkest demon gasped, his blue shaded lids wide in horror.

"He's bleeding. More than he should be. Sango, please!" the younger priestess quickly explained, her brown eyes clouded with worry.

The taijya lowered the container of sanitizing liquid next to her best friend, careful not to splash any on the birthing male's calves. She dunked a cloth in the water, helping to sterilize the opening.

Sesshomaru hissed, but was soothed a little, it seemed. His breaths became steadier, but were still heavy. There were long, purple lines appearing beneath his closed eyes; stress lines. His lips were dry, as was his throat.

"Hey, Kagome! Get him some cold water, 'kay?" Inuyasha told her, sensing his relation's thirst.

The snowy drank deeply, savouring the revitalization of his vocal passage. He licked his bottom lip a few times, readying himself to push yet again.

"Tighten." Kaede whispered, her eye showing elation.

Sesshomaru breathed in greedily, leaning forward and moaning out the pain that followed. He ground his teeth together. He could feel it. He could feel his first pup leaving his body. His head felt light. He chuckled weakly, falling back onto his beloved's chest.

He could hear, past the resonating thumpa thumpa thump of the pulse in his head, a small squeaking. His nose filled with the smell of blood, amniotic fluid and a peppery stench. To him, it smelled like a cloud.

"Sesshomaru… You have a boy." Sango informed him with a voice that stumbled over happy sobs.

A moment later, he felt a weight on his chest. He cracked his eyes open, trying to push his headache to the back of his skull. His tired, golden eyes could make out a blurry shape fidgeting from within a blob of white. He sighed of pure joy; his vision cleared.

In his arms was probably the most perfect creature he had ever laid eyes upon. Tiny, but at a reasonable size. Pale, but with the pinkness of new life edging it.

The Lord of the Western Land stroked that delicate head of ebony locks that were equal the softness of a rabbit's pelt. His lips trembled in sheer awe of how something that small could make one's heart feel so heavy. He brought the infant to his nose, inhaling the particular smell, memorizing it.

The child squeaked once more. The tiny fists rubbed at the nose and eyes. From what could be seen, it was clear that the child resembled more of his 'mother' than his father. He had small, pointed, elfin ears, the same velvety porcelain skin (minus the rosy cheeks), and those same perfect lips. However, he did not bear the violet markings that decorated Sesshomaru's body.

"What will you name him?" Naraku cooed, salty tears falling onto Sesshomaru's bare shoulder, even though his expression remained neutral. He kissed his love fruitfully, not caring that there were others there to see. He touched the child gingerly at first, but came to rest his hand across the white bundle of cloth.

"He is Seishitzu. He is first born, and he is my heir." the exhausted male replied loud enough for all to hear.

All simply basked in the familial bliss for a time, that was until Kagome inhaled sharply, her eyes wide.

Sesshomaru did not understand. Not a moment after, the young priestess held up yet another bundle of white, her eyes teary. "You have another son, Sesshomaru. C-Congratulations." she stammered, scooting over to the resting couple to present the second born.

At first he was stunned. He hadn't even felt the child pass out of him, nor any kind of pain to precede the second birth. Was it because he was too focused on his first born to notice? After laying eyes on the last of his offspring, how he came to the world unnoticed did not matter any more.

The highschooler tilted her arms downward, sniffling her happiness. "Here he is," she whispered, trying to control her voice so as not to wake the sleeping babe in her grasp.

Beneath the ruffles of the bleached material lay the second born spawn of Naraku and Sesshomaru. Both parents were as taken aback by this son's beauty as they had been with Seishitzu's.

The same porcelain skin gave this babe an almost ethereal glow to him. His dark eyelashes were accented due to this. His tiny lips puckered as he dozed, and his little pointed ears stuck out to the side a little ways. Unlike his twin's, his hair was a downy grey shade, and he did indeed have a small crescent moon pattern on his forehead, but nothing more.

"Sesshaku." Naraku muttered, smiling weakly as he took the child into his own arms shakily. His body was replaced by pillows so that Sesshomaru could have both of his pups in his sight.

"Congratulations, Sesshomaru. Ye has been gifted with two fine sons." Kaede announced quietly.

Miroku entered the hut, Mayu holding his hand. Her little eyes lit up upon seeing the new infants. She gaited her way to them and patted Sesshomaru's belly.

"They came out to play with us!" she giggled, peering at Seishitzu happily. She planted a small kiss on Sesshaku's little hand, and did the same to his twin.

Miroku, although he was not a bona-fide Holy any longer, tapped his staff on the ground three times before reciting, "Seishitzu and Sesshaku: live through many years and become prosperous."

The group repeated this name prayer in unison, bowing their heads in turn.

Inuyasha inched closer. He seemed uncertain about the new little ones, but he gradually made his way close enough to peek at them. He wasn't sure if Sesshomaru would reject him and lash out. He was relieved to find that he was permitted to come close. His feline eyes widened and a small virgin flush spread across his face.

"They're… you know… They're cute!" he said, astonished. He had never seen a really little baby up close before. He stroked Sesshaku's cheek with his claw gently, not caring that he was less than a foot away from Naraku.

The little pup opened his tired eyes, revealing that they were a bright flax colour. They fluttered, and he soon went back to sleep, but his fist was clenched around the hanyou's finger.

"Look at that. He's got me!" Inuyasha laughed, amazed by the pup.

Sesshomaru allowed a chuckle. He had his offspring's diverse scents embedded in his memory.

Seishitzu's smelled distinctly of a spicy root or powder, but mixed with something that resembled chamomile.

Sesshaku's was a gentle odor of wet hay and honeysuckle.

Speaking of, the child held in the arms of the dark youkai began to stir, his hands fumbling around for something. He nuzzled Naraku's chest.

Sango and Kagome giggled respectively.

"What is to your amusement?" Naraku demanded, feeling a little shifty because he was not 'in on the joke.'

"Looks to me that Sesshaku might be a hungry boy," Kagome hinted as the pup attempted to wriggle his way into the black silk kimono.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes in an entertained fashion, taking the second son from his 'mate' and depositing him at his chest. At first he was startled by the sensation of the twin boys suckling from him, but after a moment, he became contented. A cat-like purring noise issued from deep within his throat.

--

Over the course of three hours, Sesshomaru had successfully given birth to a set of healthy twin boys. The only complications noted was minor hemorrhage of the birthing canal, Sesshomaru's light headedness and laboured breathing, and the fact that Sesshaku was born with the umbilical cord wrapped around his chest.

Seishitzu, with dark ebony locks, fair skin without decoration, and gentle honey hued eyes (as would be revealed a few hours later), was the more lively of the two boys. He would openly voice his need for food or a changing, to which Kagome would respond by giving him a clean cloth diaper. The darker child would wave his hands around, holding onto the inside hem of his 'mother's' kimono when held closely. He would coo and burble, and his eyes would always be wide, alight. He would respond actively to play and objects, not needing much stimulation to be happy.

Sesshaku, whose hair was downy grey and whose skin was porcelain perfection with the birthmark of a violet crescent upon his forehead, along with a daisy yellow gaze, was equally lively, but much more quiet when not stimulated. Unlike his elder twin, he would rest, sleep, and make softer noises similar to a humming sound. Upon desiring nourishment, he would nuzzle the chest of the person who held him; he seemed eager to get to the teat by himself. His hands and feet would always be curled up with him, making him much easier to carry because he was not as wild as his brother.

Sesshomaru left Kaede's village a mere week after giving birth. In that time, he had lost almost half of his 'baby weight,' looking about two months pregnant again by the time Naraku came to bring him back to his castle. Sesshomaru recovered fully from the minor tear in the birth canal.

It was hard for all who attended the birth to say good-bye to the twin boys. Kagome, Sango, and Mayu all wept happy tears together while waving, calling out their wishes of good luck and endearment.

Miroku simply wrapped an arm around his wife and daughter, giving Inuyasha a playful pat on the back when he noticed how the hanyou was staring at Kagome. The day after Naraku left with his mate and offspring, Miroku was shocked to find out that his Wind Tunnel had vanished completely.

Inuyasha came to accept that Naraku no longer posed a threat to him, Kagome, or the while of Japan. He remained on his toes; 'Just in case,' he said. His life-long feud and hatred for Sesshomaru had simmered down after getting to know parts of the snowy that he thought he would only experience in his imagination. His heart felt no pain after that, and his mind was clear of vengeance.

Shippo grew a good two feet and a half in the month that followed; an extreme growth spurt. It was official that he was an adult, and not long after that, the redheaded fox fell in love with a lovely kitsune vixen. He remained with the group in Kaede's village along with his newly taken mate. A year after meeting her, she became pregnant.

Kagome finished Highschool, getting an Honorary Student's Diploma. She attained her Driver's Permit, and officially moved over to the Sengoku Jidai soon after. Her final goodbyes were said to her mother, brother, and grandfather. Inuyasha asked to build her a home; a proposition in the olden days to settle down, raise family, and marry. She wept, and accepted gratefully. This was a good two years after she had completed her move to the past, making her nineteen years of age.

Two years after their union, Kagome found herself, after much desperate attempting, to be pregnant. She gave birth eight and one-fourth months later to a healthy daughter of one-third demon blood. The child was named 'Aijou,' meaning 'beloved daughter.' Three years later, Kagome would also give birth to her own set of twins, fraternal, and of two more girls. These beautiful children were named 'Fuu,' which means 'wind' or 'gust,' and 'Kyouki,' meaning 'pleasant surprise.' Kagome would pass away at the ripe age of ninety, while Inuyasha would pass on after another two hundred and thirty-one years. Their daughters would pass on within the next hundred years.

Sesshomaru and Naraku remained mated and parentally linked for another five hundred and sixty years, long after Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Mayu, and Inuyasha's deaths. After the seventh birthdays (by the human timescale) of Seishitzu and Sesshaku, Sesshomaru would once more find himself to be laden with pup. This time, after an even more perilous gestation that nearly cost him his life, plus his unborn child's, he would exhaustedly birth a healthy daughter. Naraku would quietly christen her 'Kiseki,' which meant 'miracle.'

When the twin boys reached the wiser age of eighteen, Kiseki being eleven, a war between the demons and humans of the East and Sesshomaru's follower broke out in the East's attempt to take over the Western lands. During said war, Sesshomaru was defeated.

A year after the death of his lover, Naraku sent carrion eaters and his Saimyosho to plague the East, sparing the innocent but murdering those who supported the war and cheered for Sesshomaru's death. The death toll was one hundred and eighty-five thousand.

Seishitzu inherited the Lands when he reached the age of twenty. He ruled from that point on to the present day. His younger twin, Sesshaku, succumbed to a heart disorder that he had apparently had from birth, passing at the human age of twenty-four.

Kiseki took a mate and produced eight beautiful pups (two sets of twins, one set of triplets and a single born) to an allied leader of a nearby and very prosperous Wolf Tribe. She lived on the castle grounds of her elder brother along with her brood of children, but her husband coming to visit her every other day.

Naraku had shut himself away after Kiseki's triplets had been born. He resided in the darkness of the cellar of his castle, allowing his body to decompose itself. He recalled first meeting that striking white haired prince after releasing his powerful scent into the air. He remembered that he had not expected Sesshomaru of all demons to appear to court him, but he had also been (secretly) overjoyed. He scolded himself for at first thinking of the great Lord as a mere plaything; to sex and be sexed by him as he demanded. His aching, near five century-old heart slowed as his former life, the tale I have just written to you, flashed across his mind one last time like a silent movie.

The dark demon sunk a little deeper into the spread out pile of patchwork demon parts that filled the whole of the cellar. His crimson eyes, tired, empty, lonely, stared at the palpitating organ that hung before him from blood-slickened tendrils; his own heart. He smirked weakly.

'This life has been so short,' he thought, sighing and closing his eyes. He folded his pale hands across his nude torso, the last remaining human part of him within the demon junkyard. 'Either that, or I have breezed through it far too quickly.'

It was then that the cellar door opened, and an iron-booted foot stepped down onto the first platform. Waist-long sable hair seemed to float behind him as the rightful heir of the West descended. His emotionless, honey eyes cut through the darkness.

"Naraku," Seishitzu spoke in a voice doppelganging Sesshomaru's. He approached the human-like portion of his father, careful not to touch the heart which suspended itself from the ceiling.

Naraku, once the most powerful evil in all of Japan, searched the gloom with strain. His heart beat a little faster.

"S-Sessho…maru…?" he asked, his vision obsolete by that point.

The first born kneeled before the weakened youkai. "No. It is Seishitzu. Your son." He answered, bowing his head.

He shifted, reaching a shaking hand out to stroke the head of silky, black locks. "I apologize…" he managed.

The heart slowed.

Seishitzu remained on his knees before the once great man who was his father. He wrapped his pale hands around Naraku's clammy extended fist and held it while his final moment passed.

Through his exhaustion of life, Naraku's vision had returned briefly for one final look at his son. His dry lips twitched as he smiled with the last of his strength. His free hand touched that silken, porcelain cheek. He sighed happily. His eyes locked with his son's, and his ending thought…

'Your eyes… They always did express to me far more than your lips did…'

Although Seishitzu's facial expression was the mirror image of the cold, uncaring look that Sesshomaru wore before he met Naraku, his eyes, those same golden, feline eyes of his 'mother's' brimmed over with tears.

--

**End**

Author's Note: (sniffle) I apologize for ending on such a sad note, but I was trying to refer to that saying: "With all old endings there are greater new beginnings."

Disclaimer: 'Inuyasha,' plus all themes, characters, backgrounds, etc. © Rumiko Takahashi, VIZ Media.

Seishitzu, Sesshaku, Kiseki, Kyouki, Fuu, Aijou © Myself (Natts)

With granted permission, I will allow the use of these Original Characters.


End file.
